Maybe I Need You to Save Me
by Thegumgum
Summary: University! and No Superpower! AU - Steve is the king of campus. He's everything every guy in this university wanted to be but a new girl by the name of Natasha Romanoff suddenly came into his life and changed him forever.
1. New Girl In The Campus

**This story is an AU where everyone has no super power and they're in university.**

**And this one is for you, Cindy!**

**Disclaimer****: I didn't own anything. All rights to Marvel**

* * *

**1 : NEW GIRL IN THE CAMPUS***

It was just another simple day for Natasha Romanoff. It was the first day of her new university, _Marvel University_. She just transferred from Moscow University. The reason of her transfer was mainly one thing, she just wanted to get out of Russia. Her flight from Moscow had been very painful and her back ached, after all sitting ten hours in an economy seat would do that to you. Finally though, she had arrived at New York and headed to her new university.

She had been assigned to Howard Stark's Hall which was her dormitory name and was in Room 610. She opened the door to her room but someone was already there. She was a tall and lean redhead girl, she was stood in their living room. When she saw Natasha, she eagerly greeted the newcomer.

"You must be my new roommate!" She said. "I'm Virginia Potts but my friend called me Pepper."

"Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha."

"Likewise." The two girls exchanged smiles before Pepper guided Natasha to her room.

"If you don't mind, I already chose my room but they're actually the same." Pepper told her "This is your room." Natasha's room looked very cozy and comfortable, just the way she liked it. "You're very lucky to be assigned to this dorm." Pepper said. "This is the most comfortable dorm in the university."

"Does every room has everything like ours?"

"Yes." Pepper replied. "Should we establish any ground rules for us living together?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Natasha said. "You have any?"

"First, everything in the fridge is fair game, unless you label it. Secondly, I don't like living in a mess so please clean your dishes, put your clothes in laundry bag. And lastly, don't bring any stupid boy here."

"You don't have to worry about the last one. I'm not a kind of girl who sleeps around. I'm not a slop and I like sharing food with my friends." Pepper squealed with join and hugged Natasha,

"I knew you and I could be friends! You're so unlike my last roommate. She brought guys here every day and never the same one." Natasha looked shocked but the voice from the front door turned their attention. There were three girls standing in their living room.

"Hey, Pep! This is your new roommate?" The brunette wearing glasses asked.

"Yes, everyone, this is Natasha Romanoff. She just transferred here." Pepper introduced, "Natasha, these are my friends, Darcy Lewis," The brunette who was wearing glasses gave a full smile, "Jane Foster," A very cute brunette gave her a shy smile, "And this is Maria Hill." The shorthaired brunette with a slender figure gave Natasha a nod.

"Welcome to Marvel University, Natasha." Jane said.

"If you need any help, just ask any of us." Maria told her. The girls started to bond and gave the newcomer a very warm welcome. They all began to like Natasha as she was very easy-going, humble and had a very witty humor.

"Anything I should be aware of?" Natasha asked. "The scary teacher, haunted classroom or weird people?"

"Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson and Tony Stark are the people that you should be aware of. They are the top three predators in this university. Half of women in this dorm have slept with at least one of them." Pepper told her.

"Rogers and Odinson are the superstars," Hill continued. "They never date, they just take whoever they want. By now they've even had the whole cheerleading team."

"Stay away from them. They're complete jerks and bullies." Pepper warned. "Remember what Rogers did to that poor kid?"

"What was his name?" Darcy thought for a minute, "I think it was…Gilmore Hodges."

"Yeah, it's very long story. In short, Hodges pissed Rogers off and Rogers had his revenge in the most painful way."

"He sounds really bad…" Natasha frowned. She never liked a bully.

"Yeah, he is the worst person you will ever meet."

"Hey, the bright side is that he never treats any of us badly." Jane said.

"Because he considers you and Pepper his friends so he doesn't touch the rest of us…yet." Maria countered. "And you should be wary Natasha. You're a very beautiful woman yourself." Loud cheers erupted from outside and interrupted their conversation. Hill sighed

"And that must be them."

The girls hurried to the front door look at the new arrivals. Natasha saw two tall blonde guys walking down the hall, they gave everyone fist bumps and high fives. Pepper told her that Steve Rogers was the guy with short blonde hair. He was a very handsome young man with a charming smile and intense blue eyes. His muscles were hidden under his clothes but Natasha could tell he must have had a perfect set of abs.

Thor Odinson was the taller guy with long blonde hair and blue puppy dog eyes. He smiled playfully at every girl. He too was a very muscular guy. But Natasha also noticed the small guy behind the two superstars. The man who carried their belongings.

"Who is that little guy?" Natasha asked.

"That's Phil Coulson, Steve's number one fan and his assistant." Darcy answered.

"AKA handles all the shit Steve didn't want to do by himself." Pepper added sarcastically.

"Laundry, cleaning up the room, sometimes even homework."

"He's a total douche bag."

"Well, Thor isn't that bad." Jane quietly chimed in as Thor and Steve walked pass their room. The girls closed the door and sat down in the living room.

"Yeah, Jane, you know them the most. Tell us about them."

"I know Thor but I don't know much about Steve but I know more than you guys. I can tell that Steve isn't that bad. He loves his friends and he never treats me bad…"

"Because he knows you have a brain." Maria chimed in.

"Why do they get all the girls?" Natasha asked.

"Tony Stark is the only son of the billionaire Howard Stark. He's rich, handsome and charming. Thor Odinson is a descendant from Scandinavian royal family. He is very wealthy from his family ancient fortune and he is a star of the football team. While Steve Rogers, well his popularity come purely from his superb athletic skill, his handsome face, and god-like body. He's also superstar quarterback, the best of the East coast."

"And they are sure to exploit their fame."

"If you accidentally got hit by them, Thor is the easiest one to deal with. Then Stark and the last one you will pray to not never ever have to talk to is Rogers." _This Steve Rogers must be a very bad person_ Natasha thought to herself. _But how bad people can he be?_ She knew some very bad people but she didn't think Rogers could be worse than her ex Russian boyfriend Alexi.

Natasha settled into her new place very quickly. Lucky for her she had Pepper Potts as her roommate. She was kind enough to introduce her to her girl friends and let Natasha into her gang.

Well, at least, this time it wasn't that bad.

* * *

**AN: Well, before you misunderstood me. Let me explain. I just want to try something new so I want to write another side of Steve Rogers. It's an experiment so please do understand. **

**If you don't like it, I can tell you that he will start to change his behavior as the story progress. **

**_-No, proofreading. Because all I want to do is post everything as soon as I finish the chapter!_**

**- Review pleaseeeeeeee.**


	2. King of the Campus

**sleeplessinbudapest, Blue Ninja Girl, MESPX13, Guests : thanks for the review. Glad to know that you like it**

**I'm updated with a happy heart because CATWS is finally hit the cinema tomorrow and i'm gonna watch it!**

* * *

**2 : KING OF THE CAMPUS***

Steve knew this is going to be another perfect year of his life. Sophomore year couldn't start any better than this. He got his first phone number of the year from a girl he met in the parking lot while waiting for his best friend, Thor.

Everyone still loved him as always_. Why did they loves him?_ Basically, he was handsome, a muscular guy with a superb athletic skill, he's rich and he's the captain quarterback of the football team.

"Friend Steven! Son of Odin has come!" A voice boomed as a black Cadillac Escalade parked next to a red Ford Mustang.

"Finally, man! What took you so long?" Steve asked

"Well, I have to take my brother to the main hall"

"We should get going" Steve said "And I just got my first phone number while I waited for you"

"Do you plan to call her today?"

"Nah, you know my rule. Have to wait like one or two day before I can call"

It was him and Thor's normal ritual to walk pass the sixth floor's hallway to meet with their fans.

_Everything was perfect._

Everyone was waiting for them, greeted them and welcomed the two football heroes back to school.

Steve even noticed some new faces he never seen before. Freshman girls will be their next target for this year.

They settled down in their room with the help of Phil Coulson, Steve's biggest fan and their personal assistant. Steve sat down on his couch while Thor was busying with his phone.

"Thor, my friend! I think we should throw a party, celebrate the first week of the semester" Steve spoke up

"Our normal ritual" Thor agreed "Let's do it, friend!"

"Phil, could you please handle the flyer and the drinks?"

"Of course, Steve" Phil said "Anything else?"

"Try to invite only hot chicks, will ya?"

Steve's assistant nodded and noted the details down. Steve waved his hand signaled Phil to leave them alone.

Thor and Steve looked at one another.

"Welcome back to school, buddy" Steve said

"Let's rule this campus another year, brother!"

* * *

The first day of school was pretty much the same. Steve and Thor got themselves at least ten phone numbers. The first day in school was pretty boring. All the teachers just gave them only the slight introduction to the classes.

The two superstars met up again after class because this was the first day of football practice. As the captain of the team, Steve needed to attend the football try-out and gave newcomers a warm welcome.

Steve and Thor walked pass the auditorium when Steve heard someone singing inside.

_"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules. Of someone else's game"  
_

Steve was rooted to the spot. He swore he never heard the voice so beautiful and captivate like that before. It's not only stop him but also drew him closer to the door.

_"Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap!"  
_

_Who in the world could possess such a beautiful voice?_ Steve thought to himself.

"Steve, what are you doing? We will be late for the practice and Coach will be really angry with us"

"Shoooo"

"This is not a time for you…."

"Listen to that voice, Thor"

The taller man quiet and listened.

_"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down!"__  
_  
"I must say she has a great voice"

"I never ever heard anything that beautiful before" Steve said as he crept toward the auditorium door.

But Thor stopped him and pulled Steve away.

"We have a football try out to attend, friend"

And it ended up with Thor dragging Steve with all his strength to the football stadium.

* * *

The football try out should be really important to the Captain Quarterback but Steve spent most of his time on his smartphone, scrolling up and down pointlessly.

Coach Fury tried his best to pick the best guy he can find in this brunch of hopeful kids.

They had ten new teammates and Steve had to do his duty of welcome them to the team. The kids looked at the Captain in front of them in awe.

This is the man who carried his team to the Championship when he was just a freshman.

Unfortunately, the team was lost but Steve Rogers became the legend of Marvel Spartan.

Steve gave a very impressive speech and motivated his team. Thor and Steve got back to their room, exhausted. Thor went straight to his room, preparing to go for a shower while Steve lounging on the couch with a bottle of beer.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Steve groaned before got the door and he frowned as he saw a black hair man with green eyes and pale skin.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Steve asked

"I came to see my brother"

"Who?"

"Thor"

"Nice try, kid"

"I really am Thor's brother"

Steve still not convinced that this guy was his best friend's brother. He knew that Thor has a big brother by the name of Balder. Well, Balder was pretty famous and he was now help his father running family's business.

"Thor, some kid just show up and tell me he's your brother!" Steve shouted "He looks nothing like you, man"

Thor emerged from his room "Loki! This is Steven" he introduced "Steven, this is my brother, Loki"

Steve looked skeptic with that statement.

"He's adopted" Thor added.

"May I speak with my brother in private" Loki asked

Steve immediately walked into his room and shut the door.

* * *

Steve laid on his bed, in his hand was a heart necklace engraved 'PS' on it. It was something that he keep it with himself all the time. Only Thor knew how much this necklace means to him.

It was the only thing that remind him not to get weak or compromised himself again.

Steve didn't know how long he looked at it until Thor burst the door open and boomed

"Friend! We should go grab some pizza. Lady Jane and Lady Darcy invited me."

"Okay, let me grab my jacket first" Steve replied, jump off his bed.

They met with Jane and Darcy at their room. Steve sighed annoying because the girls still not ready. Thor was so excited to go out with Jane so he didn't mind waiting for her to get dress.

"Don't worry, Lady Jane. Take all the time you need" Thor said

Steve gave his best friend a look "Dudeeee" he groaned in annoyance

Thor just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as Jane and Darcy approached them.

"Sorry for keep you guys waiting" Jane said shyly

"Let's go! If I have to wait 10 more minutes, I might have to eat at least 4 boxes of pizza" Steve said and led them out of the girl's room.

"Dude, you are the worst guy ever" Darcy frowned

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Steve retorted and picking up his pace to his car, away from Darcy.

Steve started the engine and waited for the three of them in his Mustang.

"What's the matter with him?" Darcy muttered with Thor

"He doesn't like to wait"

"Walk faster, you old people!" Steve shouted from his car

"If he's not that godly handsome, I might kick his ass" Darcy said.

* * *

Steve whined all the way to pizza parlor and Jane had to shut him up by offered to pay for this meal. To the girls surprised, Steve declined and he paid for the whole meal.

"Dude" Darcy spoke up and she elbowed Steve lightly "You are a really weird human being"

"Why is that?"

"One minute you are a total a-hole and another minute you're a gentleman who offer to pay us for this meal"

"Don't get too cocky, Lewis" Steve said "I just do what I have to do"

"Yeah, I like this side of you, Rogers"

"Can you just shut up for a minute?" Steve started to get really annoyed "I don't even know how I know you or even how we become 'friend', can someone explain this to me?"

Jane and Thor laughed at their bickering. Darcy pouted at Steve who gave her a glare.

"It's not funny at all! Stop laughing! I mean, all I remember is Lewis following you around and another second, she became friend with Thor and now she is acting like she knew me for ten years now" Steve said

"We met because Jane tutored for Thor and I kinda hanging out with you guys since then"

"I'm not hanging out with you, Darcy. Man and woman cannot be friend, duhhh" Steve rolled his eyes

"Whatever, dude" Darcy sighed "Just eat that pizza"

* * *

**AN: Please kindly leave a review :)**


	3. Guys Across the Hall

**sleeplessinbudapest, MESPX13, cookiesandcream, Blue Ninja Girl , xxPaige23xx , Guest: Thank you so much for your review!**

* * *

**3 : GUYS ACROSS THE HALL**

"Do you have class this morning?" Pepper asked from the small kitchen in their room

"Yeah, I have to spare some time in case I lost" Natasha replied "This university is like a freaking maze"

"It's all the same for me in my freshman year but it will get better after a month"

"Hope so, last night I lost on my way back from the bathroom. Luckily, I ran into Jane and Darcy. They just came back from grabbing some pizza"

_Knock Knock!_

"I will get that" Natasha said and walked toward the door.

When the door opened, she saw a tall man with brown eyes and spiky black hair, wearing Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans. At his side was a shorter guy with brown eyes behind glasses and messy brown hair, wearing yellow shirt and grey slack.

The Black Sabbath guy stared at her with wide eyes before flashed her a charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark" He introduced himself "This is Bruce Banner, my best friend"

"Hi" Natasha replied

Tony looked at her curiously "I never see you before" He remarked "And you must be Pepper's new roommate"

"Yes, I am her roommate"

"You not even gonna give us your name"

"Natasha…Natasha Romanoff"

Before Tony let out another joke, a shout from kitchen interrupted.

"Tasha, who is that?"

"Tony Stark and Bruce Banner"

"Let them in" Pepper said

Natasha stepped aside to let the two men in. They greeted Pepper with a hug before sitting at the couch comfortably. Their demeanor suggested that the three of them are very close.

"I forgot to mention that we are here for breakfast with Pepper" Tony told as if he could read Natasha's mind.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I forget to tell you that they might come to our room"

"It's alright, actually." Natasha shook her head "Don't worry about it. At least, I get a chance to know more people"

"Well, I'm at room 621. You can come anytime you want to know me better" Tony said with a grin.

And Natasha just been hit by the first predator of the university.

"Tony, behave!" Pepper warned "She's my friend and not someone who your potential one night stand"

"Yes, mom. You took all the fun away from me"

"I forget to tell you another thing, Natasha" Pepper said "As tony wants me to cook breakfast for him every morning. He promise to pay for our food in the fridge"

"And I'm the man of my word. You are Pep' roommate and you are totally hot, you can buy whatever you want to eat and send your bills to me"

"Thanks but I rather pay by myself"

"Tony is not normally do that Natasha" Bruce spoke up for the first time "It's a nice gesture of him. He consider you his friend"

"Well then, thank you for your generosity, Stark"

"Sweetheart, you can call me Tony"

Natasha knew he tries to hit on her as much as she knew she had to try to avoid

It's made Natasha wonders, _how could Pepper possibly endure Tony Stark? It__'s not exactly__…_

Natasha's thought was interrupted as she noticed something, the way Pepper looked at Tony Stark…

_Oh. My. God._ She had a crush on Tony Stark.

She and Pepper will have a talk about this.

"Guys, sorry I can't stay any longer." Natasha said as she grabbed her bag

Pepper tossed her a sandwich "Here you go"

"Thanks, Peps"

* * *

Natasha did lost in the university just like she expected. She supposed to be at Braddock Building but she made a wrong turn and now she was in the middle of nowhere.

She walked in a circle for three times until one guy took pity off her and offered her a help.

"Hey!" He called "You looked like you are lost"

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost"

"Where are you going?"

"Braddock Building"

"I can take you there" the guy offered "I don't have class this morning"

"Well, thank you so much…Should I call you by your name or…"

"You can called me Clint. Clint Barton."

"Thanks, Clint" She replied "I'm Natasha Romanoff"

"You welcome, Natasha"

Clint Barton was a tall, blonde man with a stunning, sharp grey eyes, wearing black t-shirt with purple hoodie.

"Which dorm are you in?"

"Howard Hall."

"Really, me too. I'm room 609"

"I'm room 610"

"That's great! We are neighbor!"

She got to admit that she and Clint Baron hit it off. He was nice and friendly. She was very lucky to be able to find many good friends in such a short time.

Natasha also noticed that people gave her a very strange look as she and Clint make our way to Braddock Building

"Why do people looking at us?"

"Well, I'm not a kinda person who make many friend"

"I should be honor that you kind enough to talk to me"

"I like you, Natasha. You are not some dumb chick who fell in the bed of my roommate's idol"

"Who's your roommate?"

"Phil Coulson"

This university was too small. Natasha felt like everyone knows each other but it feels nice that this university warmly welcomed her.

* * *

Steve Rogers was looking at his new teammates. As their captain, he had to prepare a welcome party for them but first, he will have to test this kids first. His gang was there to help him too.

Steve and Thor had their own group of football player consisted of six superstar in the team; Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Simon Williams, Frank Payne, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins

"What should we do with the new kids?" Simon Williams, the defensive tackle, said.

"Make them eat a lizard tail" Brock suggested

Steve frowned in disgust before said, "Make them wear our traditional Spartan costume"

His friends went off to get him the Spartan traditional costume. It's the football team ritual that newbies must wear the costume.

"Newbies, put this on and take this spear. I have a quest for you" Steve said

They waited until everyone put it on and had a fake spear in their hands.

"Speared at least two nerd in the ass and let your friend record the video as a proof or else you have to wear this until you finish this quest"

Their new teammates looked at each other because they wasn't sure what to do.

"Why are you guys still here?!" Steve yelled and everyone bolted out of the stadium

His friends laughed at the new teammates but the captain seemed not to please with his action.

"I'm bored" Steve said "And where is Thor anyway?"

"He said he has a tutor session with Jane" Brock replied

Steve sighed "I gotta go. I trust you guys to handle these disappointments."

* * *

Steve was back at his room at 8 pm. He already got rid of his boredom before he came back. The captain just had a very nice time with one of his long list of one night stand.

"How was your day, Friend?" Thor asked loudly as Steve entered the room.

Steve saw Thor and Jane were sitting at the coffee table with book laying around them.

"I'm gonna say it was fun" Steve replied and devilishly smirked "But she shouldn't give it to me too easy"

"You are such a jerk, Steve" Jane noted

"Thank you, Lady Jane and excuse me while I will go and wash all my jerk off"

"You should find a real girlfriend, Steve not just sleeping around like this"

"What's the fun in that? And moreover, if you can just take why should bother asking someone out if you can fuck them whenever you want?"

Jane shook her head at his statement. At least Thor was way better than Steve. With her, he was a cute adorable puppy and that's good enough for her.

Steve grabbed his towel and headed off to take a shower. After Steve was gone, Thor spoke up

"Do you think Steven will find someone he truly love?"

"If he let his past relationship haunted him like this, I guess no." Jane said "If she standing right in front of him, Steve will never see her because he still didn't let go of his past love"

* * *

_Damn it!_ Natasha muttered in her head. She was lost in the hallway of her dorm again.

She was about to call Pepper but she bumped into someone and practically landed on his body. When she looked up, she found herself laying on top of no one but Steve Rogers himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Natasha replied, surprised that her vocal cord still working.

He was indeed one hell of a hot guy and his intense stare made Natasha unintentionally shivered and blushed at the same time. And one more realization hit her, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped at his waist.

She could feel his rock hard muscle underneath her. His arms wrapped around her tightly

Steve helped her back on her feet and gave her his signature smile before walking away. She took a deep breath and looking at his muscle back.

"I never see you before" He turned back and looked at her. His voice was husky and sexy "You must be new"

_God! Why he has to be this sexy? Oh gosh, get yourself together, Romanoff!_

"Yeah, I just transfer here" She said, wondering how she can still find her voice.

"I'm Steve Rogers by the way" He introduced himself and reached his hand out

She brought her hand to his but he took it and placed a kiss at her hand. Natasha couldn't help but blushed

"I'm—Natasha Romanoff"

"Do you need any help? You look like you are lost"

"Where is room 610?"

"I will take you there" He offered with a very predatory smile

Steve led her there and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Pepper was in shock, seeing Steve Rogers almost naked, standing at the doors. The other girls stared at him too. Natasha walked from behind his large frame and entered the room.

"Thank you" She murmured

"You're welcome" He said and smiled at Natasha before turned to Pepper "You girls have a party and didn't invite me, Pepper? How could you do this to me?"

"Because you are an arrogance jerk, an egotistical bastard, and a narcissism son of a bitch, Steve"

"Those are words you use to call Stark" Steve remarked

"Yeah, I will call you by these name since you become such a-hole lately" Pepper didn't back down "Now get the hell out of here"

"Goodnight, ladies" He said with a sly grin on his face "Call me anytime you need some fun" He winked at Natasha and left

Natasha closed the door and could felt her cheeks flushed.

"Oh. My. God." Darcy said "He is super-hot!"

"Darcy!"

"Why did Steve Rogers walked you back to your room?" Pepper questioned "Not to mention he is almost naked like that"

Natasha had to tell every detail about what happened between them. By the time she finished telling them, everyone had a very different reaction.

Darcy was totally fangirling and babbling about Natasha should be the perfect match for Steve. Jane just frowned. Pepper and Maria were disapproving of everything.

"Don't ever, ever, ever get near him ever again" Pepper warned.

"Why—he seem like a nice guy"

Pepper snorted "Well, you didn't get to know him just yet"

"Be careful, Romanoff" Hill warned "I can say, from the look on his face, you are his next target"

* * *

**AN: Please kindly leave your review :)**


	4. Party at Howard Hall

**SonOfPoseidon05, sleeplessinbudapest, xxPaige23xx, ClintashaScarlettFan, cookiesandcream, Blue Ninja Girl, Gabber, Bastet Goddess, nizdihaar, SavannahR1123 : Thanks for your review! Glad to know that you like the story.**

* * *

**4 : PARTY AT HOWARD HALL**

It was the first Saturday of the semester and Steve and Thor will throw their party to celebrate it but their true intention was to find hot girls to add on their list.

Mostly, freshman girls were their target.

"Steve, could you please revise the guest list again?" Phil asked as he followed Steve along the hallway

"Why? I trust you, my friend. You never let me down by your choices of my guests" Steve replied as he signed on a package that just arrived. "Hey! Danny, pull that banner up just little bit!"

"Because there are some new students in this hall" Phil told

"Okay, give it to me"

Steve took the list from Phil's hand and began to scan down the paper but his eyes stopped at one name on the list.

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Phil?"

"Yes"

"Make sure Natasha come to my party, do anything in your power to make her come to my party"

"Of course, I will arrange that"

"Thanks, man" Steve said "Anything else that needs my attention?"

"Three more delivery truck will arrive this afternoon. That's all"

"Alright" Steve boomed "Remember, Natasha Romanoff must be at my party"

Phil nodded and walked away to handle other things and Steve found Thor chatting with his Lady Jane in front of her room.

"Steve, can you please tell your minions to keep the noise down? I'm trying to study here"

"No can do, Jane. I'm preparing the biggest party of the year. You and Darcy are invited but on one condition…" Steve paused and gave her an evil grin "You must were your sexiest lingerie—ouch!"

Steve rubbed his arm where Jane pinched him really hard.

"You're the most disgusting man I ever met" Jane rolled her eyes and walked into her room

"It's just a joke"

"Please ignore Steven, My lady." Thor said "Will you come to the party tonight?"

"Only if you keep him away from me"

"I will"

Steve coughed "Hey! I'm still here. If you don't mind"

* * *

Natasha heard a noise from outside of her room. She just went to bed at 3 am and now it was only 9 am in the morning.

_Saturday morning!_

Her body still pretty sore from last night and her legs were numb too. _She needed a long nice sleep!_

She got out of her bed to deal with the madness outside her room. She heard guys yelling, shouting and laughing.

These jerks didn't have any boundaries.

"Where're you going?" Pepper asked

"To deal with those jerks outside"

"Don't bother. They won't listen to you. They just followed Steve's order"

"What?!" Natasha frowned

"He is throwing the party tonight. It's him and Thor's ritual"

"I will kill him!"

Before Pepper could stop her, Natasha stormed out the room. She was trying to find the source of this madness. She ran into Phil Coulson, Clint's roommate. He asked her to come to tonight party but she declined as she hate to socialize with a brunch of drunk ass students.

She found Steve flirting with a blonde girl. If Natasha not mistaken, that girl is Sharon Carter.

It was no surprise if she was one of his one night.

"Excuse me!" Natasha spoke up

Steve immediately turned and a gentle smile appeared on his handsome feature. His blue eyes was warm and sparkling when he looked at her.

"Can you tell your men to keep the noise down?" She asked

"I'm not sure about that" He replied with a smirk "I was trying to get everything ready by this evening"

"It's just 9 am in the morning. You got plenty of time"

"Well, I will tell the guys to stop making noise if you promise to come to my party"

"Did you send Phil to ask me? I just decline him"

"Yeah, I send him."

"Then, I will not come to your party"

'What?! This is nonsense. Your argument is totally invalid, Natasha"

"Well, I will make it valid for you. First, I didn't get my good sleep because of all the noise. Secondly, you send Phil to ask me to join your party. If you want me to be at your party that much why you don't ask me yourself? Third, I don't want to spend the rest of the night with a brunch of moron."

Steve looked confuse as he tried to register what she just said, "Sorry, what's the second reason again"

Natasha groaned and walked away. Steve immediately followed and caught up with her down the hall.

"Wait" He said, grabbing her arm

"I have no time for bantering with you, Rogers"

"If I promise to keep the noise down. Will you come to my party?"

"Only if you invited my friends too."

"I already have Pepper, Stark, Darcy, Jane, and Maria on the list"

"I mean Clint Barton and Bruce Banner"

"They are your friend?" He asked in disbelieving "Why a hot girl like you socialize with those losers?"

"Well, those losers are my friend and apparently better people than you, Steve Rogers"

"Barton is a loner. I never see him talk to anyone but Phil" Steve frowned "And Banner is a nerd!"

"Fine, then I don't come to your party then"

She prepared to turned away but Steve grabbed her shoulders this time

"I will make sure Banner and Barton get the invitation for tonight" Steve vowed

"You really want me to be in this party, do you?"

"Yeah, indeed I am" He said sincerely, keeping his intense stare.

Natasha allowed herself to smile "I'm gonna go get some more sleep now"

"Let me kiss you a goodnight" Steve said playfully and leaned closer to Natasha's face

She pushed his face away "In your dream, Rogers"

Natasha shut the door in his face.

* * *

The night started off pretty good. Steve could only see popular kids and many new hot girls in his party. Well, he intended to make the most of this night.

Steve hired two bouncers to guard to stair to the sixth floor. They let only popular kids in and kept the lame ones at bay. They were two newbies in his football team, Sam Wilson and Luke Cage, and let Phil in charge of them.

Luke wasn't believe that Clint and Bruce got an invitation from Steve himself.

"They are invited. Let them in guys!" Phil told

The two bouncers made a tiny hold for them to walk in with Natasha followed behind.

"He must really want to bang you" Clint noted "Why else would Rogers invited someone like us to his party?"

"Yeah, I'm agree with Barton" Bruce nodded, looking around uncomfortably

"That's not true…"Natasha debated and Clint gave her a look "Okay, he say he want me at his party but he didn't say anything about want to bang me, Barton"

"Oh, honey. He so want to get in your pants" Clint teased before he noticed something "Well, he's here. Gotta go"

Clint dragged Bruce along with him to find Pepper and the rest of their friends. Steve walked toward Natasha and greeted her.

"Hey! You make it"

"I did as I promised you, Rogers"

"Enjoy the party then" and with that he left, walked toward the girl he was talking with this morning.

Natasha found Pepper and her girls standing near the keg which Tony Stark was doing a keg-stand. The crowd cheered loudly as he finish it.

"These boys are stupid" Natasha muttered with Pepper.

"Tony know how to party, I give him that"

* * *

Steve and his football team was gathered at the other end of the hall. Their eyes fell on the new girl, Natasha Romanoff. Especially their captain, his eyes never left the girl with striking green eyes and fiery red locks even he had a blonde girl in his arm.

"Man, she's hot" Brock remarked

"Yeah, I never seen her before" Jack agreed "She's hotter than any girl in this university"

"Hey!" Sharon barked and hit Jack in his arm "What about me?"

"You are hot too, Sharon, but she's new"

Sharon ignored and got back to snuggle Steve whose eyes still looking at Natasha intensely. He didn't even pay any attention to his friends. He saw Natasha with Clint Barton and they looked too cozy than Steve like.

He needed to mark his territory. That loner boy shouldn't be here at all.

"Thor" Steve called his friend "Follow me"

Steve walked to Natasha again with Thor followed behind.

"Who's your target, Steven?"

"See that red head" Steve pointed "She's the hottest girl I ever seen and she's new to this place."

"What's our play?"

"See the guy with her. Get rid of him for me"

"Aye"

Thor walked toward Clint and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders.

"Have you ever heard about my glorious football match before?" Thor boomed and guided Clint away.

Natasha looked confuse and it suddenly became clear as Steve approached her the next second.

"Enjoy the party?" He asked

"I gotta admit…you know how to throw one" She replied "What do you want from me, Rogers?"

"Come again?"

"You practically do anything to get me to your little party and use your friend to get rid of any man who talking to me" She explained "What's your motive?"

"Well, first of all, I like you. Second, I just want to get to know you…"

"And?" She prompted

"Why are you assuming there is another reason?" Steve asked but she looked at him with her piercing green eyes "Okay, I just want to sleep with you"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You just the guy I heard everyone talking about"

"How so?"

"A typical popular jock who think he can get any girl he want"

"Natasha, just gave me a chance"

"Run along, Steve" She waved her hand and turned away "I'm not some bimbo you can fuck just for one night"

Steve was stunned with her directness and honesty. He just stood there, dumbfound, as Natasha walked away. Thor and the rest of Steve's gang joined with captain.

"I think I'm in love" Steve said, eyes still looking at Natasha

"She just another challenge to you my friend" Thor reminded "You are not capable of love"

"Yeah you are right. Let's me rephrase that" Steve said with an evil smile "I gonna have her in my bed"

"Dude, this one is gonna be hard" Frank said "She not some typical girls who threw themselves at you"

"I can take whoever I want, Frank" Steve replied "This one might be tricky but eventually she will fall in my bed"

"At least we all should have a shot with her" Simon chimed in

"If anyone miss their chance, another can have the prize"

"Dip!" Steve exclaimed and the other groaned "I will go first and when I'm done with her, you guys can do whatever you want"

"We give you three months to get this girl in your bed" Brock purposed

Steve looked at his friend "Hey! This is me. I don't need three month" Brock and Jack gave him a look so Steve changed his mind "Fair deal"

"What are you going to do, Steve? This one's not gonna be that easy"

"Y'all will see"

From the look in the Captain's eyes, they all knew he is crafting his master plan to get this girl.

* * *

**AN: Guys! I will be in Japan for a week so I might/might not be able to update the new chapter unless I find a wifi. I will be update as soon as Im home.**

** Please kindly leave a review :)**


	5. How Everyone Met Everyone

**xxPaige23xx, sleeplessinbudapest, keepcalmandwrite, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan , VKLOREO23, charlotte, Bastet Goddess , and guests : Thanks for your review. Every suggestion is noted. I will see what I can do. :)  
**

* * *

**5 : HOW EVERYONE MET EVERYONE**

It was Monday of the second week. Steve ran into—_no_, he was planning on talking to Natasha this morning. So, there he was, waiting for a girl in front of their dorm. Every girl who walked past the Captain looked at him openly and some were even brave enough to give him a seductive smile.

But the one he was waiting for wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey, Natasha!" He called loudly

"Goshhh" She groaned annoyed, "It's like you're stalking me!"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last Saturday night."

"It's fine. At least, I'm know your agenda now."

"Well, that _was_ my agenda but now I'm changing it." Natasha's eyebrows rose as she listened, slightly shocked.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Let's start again as friends but with no hidden agendas." Natasha didn't reply but looked into his intense blue eyes. He said every word sincerely and he really meant it. "I like you, Romanoff" He continued, "I like your directness and honesty. It's better for us to be friends without any hidden motives."

"Thanks, I guess." She said "I would rather be your friend than your one night stand too, Rogers." He gave her his sexy, lazy smile.

"See you again sometime," He put his sunglasses on "I remember your room."

"Don't come to my room unless you want Pepper to kill you!"

"Well, she didn't like me before we even knew each other so we might as well be Facebook and any other social network friends." He suggested, "We are in the same dorm after all."

"Are you asking for my phone number?"

"Damn! You knew everything I'm gonna do" He mocked with a groan and a smile.

"Just admit it."

"Fine, I am. So, can I have your phone number? And your Facebook account? And your Twitter, Instagram and…and you know what? Just give me everything." He handed her his iPhone, "I've never had to ask any girl for her phone number before but don't be too flattered, alright?" Natasha smiled at his statement before giving him his phone back.

"Don't send anything stupid thing to me or else I will block your account." She warned suspiciously.

"Fine," He agreed "and thanks for this. We're gonna have a lot of fun together, Romanoff."

She shook her head "Well, I gotta go. I have class in ten minutes"

"Need a ride?" He asked, gesture to his red Ford Mustang.

She sighed, whilst secretly thinking of it as a nice gesture of him. He had genuinely offered her his friendship and what surprise that was. Steve Rogers opened the door to his car for her to get in.

* * *

Steve had his first football practice and it was brutal. Coach Fury intended to get the team in shape as fast as he could. They had a championship to win this year and quarterback Steve Rogers was their hope.

They practiced basic plays just to get the new players to adjust quickly to their team. Steve shouted a different play and football flew from his hands. Sam Wilson, the wide receiver, was running deep and caught the ball pretty easily. Steve could see a bright future in the offensive team for his junior teammate.

Thor however, had a very different story with his defensive team. Thor was the linebacker and the captain of the defensive team. New kids had problems with the play and the old players didn't take to it as well with the newcomers. Coach Fury yelled at them and Steve knew he needed to talk with the older players.

It was a rough training for everyone. Steve as a leader had to work hard to get everyone in his team to get along. He was stressed out when he was done but there was someone at his car, waiting for him.

"Hey, handsome." She said as he approached.

"Hey, Monica. How can I help you?"

In front of him was a tall blonde girl, Monica Harris, cheerleader. _Well_, he didn't want to brag but he did bang her twice last year. She was hot and good in bed.

"I was just wondering…" Her voice was seductive as she ran her finger down his chest "You want to go do something fun together?"

"Yeah, you can count me in."

Monica smiled and leaned up to kiss him but Steve tilted his head away.

"Not here," He whispered "let's get to your room."

Steve never let any girl kiss him out in the open where any random person could take a photo of them in a very intimate manner. _Yes, he has rules to follow._ It happens inside a bedroom only.

* * *

"Where are we going, Tony?" Pepper asked annoyed, "I have a report to submit this Friday."

"To grab some dinner of course!" Tony replied cheerfully and ushered the girls out from their room.

Natasha rolled her eyes but followed the rich kid anyway. She had known him for a week now and was well aware that nothing can stop Tony Stark from forcing them in to doing something they didn't want to do.

Jane and Darcy were invited too. They meet with the four of them a few minutes later after they had settled down at Tony's usual booth.

"So, how did all of you met anyway?' Natasha asked.

"Me, Pep, and Bruce have known each other since we were kids." Tony told her, "Bruce's father is the number one scientist in my father's R&D department. We knew each other since we were born, literally, we were raised together. As for Pepper, we met in kindergarten and have been friends since."

"Wow! That's cute." Natasha said. "I don't have many friend back in Russia. My family moved a lot before we settled down in Moscow for two years before I transferred here."

"Pepper and Bruce are my best and closest friends and I genuinely mean that. Oh and Rhodey too! But he spends a lot of time with those football jocks."

"Yeah…" Pepper agreed "Rogers forbid his football team to have any contact with nerds, geeks, and outsiders."

"You guys know Steve too?"

"We knew him the longest, Natasha." Bruce said "Thor and Steve were actually from the same high school as us."

"Our world is totally small." Tony nodded "See my family knew his family back in World War II but we're not good friends. I'm pretty sure he hates me and Bruce."

"Rogers spend most of his time beating the crap out of me and other not-so-popular kids." Bruce bitterly told the group. He was not at all fond of the memories "He changed since he became a Quarterback."

"He used to beat the crap out of Bruce whenever I wasn't around. But he didn't bully me because I'm rich and popular."

"But for me it's another story. I don't know why but he seemed to bully me more than other kids."

Natasha frowned. This was another bad story of Steve Rogers that she heard from other people. _Did he really is a bad person or he just pretend to be one?_ In that case, Natasha still wondered_. Bruce said he changed so he must be a good person before becoming this a-hole self._

_What could possibly change someone completely?_

"What about Jane and Darcy?"

"I met Jane in Physics class since freshman year." Bruce replied "Jane proved to be one of the best in the class and I'm very lucky to have her as my lab partner."

"Me and Darcy were friends for a long time," Jane continued "I don't know how it start but she's my best friend."

"Hey Jane, tell us about how you and Thor met!" Darcy said excited.

"Well, I hit him with my car." Jane answered timidly "I had to take him to the infirmary and I asked him what I could do to make up to him and he said he needed a tutor in his mathematics class."

"That's why you guys seem to know everyone!" Natasha finally said after registering all the information in her brain "What about Hill?"

"Hill studies Political Science with me." Darcy replied.

"I heard you and the loner Barton are quite close." Tony changed the subject, "I'm pretty sure that he must really like you, it's rare he actually starts the friendship."

And with that, the target changed to Natasha and everyone started to interrogate her about her friendship with Clint.

* * *

Steve silently slipped out of Monica's bed, he put on his clothes and snuck back to his room after he was done with her.

Well, it was fun but he had another rule of not falling asleep in the same bed with his one night stand. Actually, _not to fall as sleep in the same bed with any woman._

He had his reason of not letting any woman into his life. A reason that only few people know about this, a past that he was trying to hide. The only weak moment in his life that he will keep to himself forever.

Steve found Thor was asleep at the coffee table with his report and books laying around him.

"Buddy, wake up." Steve gently shook his friend. Thor stirred awake,

"What?"

"You're drooling all over your paper, dude."

"Thanks, man. I might go to bed now. I'm so exhausted with this report."

Thor got up and shuffled into his room. Steve headed to his and collapsed on his bed, pulling out his phone and started scrolling up and down.

* * *

Natasha, Jane, Darcy and Pepper had just came back from dinner. Pepper had her report to be done while Natasha lounged on the couch, using her laptop while Jane and Darcy were watching random TV series.

"Look at this!" Natasha called her friends "It said '_Monica Harris is in a relationship with Steve Rogers_.'"

"…Wait for it…"

And a comment appeared below. It was from Steve.

_'I don't remember asking you out, Monica. I'm not your boyfriend'_

"Did he just blow her off like that?" Natasha exclaimed "He should let her down easy!"

Pepper chuckled and turned back to her work.

"At least she deserves it." Pepper said "She's been talking about making Steve her boyfriend for ages."

"They seemed a good fit for one another." Natasha commented.

"No one will ever be in that position. It's like a sacred ground, being Steve Rogers' girlfriend."

"And when did you add him as your friend on Facebook?" Darcy questioned.

"He asked…this morning."

"That's weird." Jane noted, "He's never asked before."

"Yeah, he mentioned he never has to ask any girl for their phone number."

"He must really like you."

"He said he just wanted us to be friends." And that got Pepper's attention,

"Be careful, Natasha. That's all I can say."

* * *

Natasha had some research to do for her next class. Clint met up with her at the library. He didn't have homework or any report to do. He just came here to take his afternoon nap.

The girl sat down at the table in secluded area that Clint had led her to. The moment he sat down, he fall asleep immediately. Natasha had to do a research about Shakespeare's work. She also had to study how each musical play adapted from his work. Jane met up with her ten minutes later with Thor and Darcy followed behind. Thor gave Natasha his full sincere smile.

"I believe we have never met before," Thor greeted "I'm Thor Odinson, friend of Lady Jane."

"Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed on it. Natasha blushed a little.

"Are you friends with Lady Jane?"

"Yes, she is." Jane answered.

They sat down with Natasha and Clint. Jane noticed what Natasha was doing.

"It's for my class. I have to study how they speak back in that era" Natasha told her.

"Thor can help you with that. He speaks like he came from the medieval era." Darcy said.

"Well, Elizabethan era would more precise." Jane argued.

"On my defense, my lady. How I speak is what people of my town in Scandinavian speak."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Lady Natasha. It is how people of Ásgarðr speak. We are from the world heritage town which preserve our eldest tradition."

"That's must be the reason why I sometimes don't understand you at all". Darcy quietly said.

"I adapted to your tongue since we settled here, Lady Darcy of Lewis. But as you may know, old habits die hard."

"I like the way you speak, Thor." Jane said and gave him a small "Don't try to change."

"Of course, Lady Jane" He replied, smiling as well before taking her hand and planting a kiss on it.

Natasha watched the two of them and she could see how gentle Thor was when he's with Jane. The man was nothing like Pepper and Hill had warned her. Or maybe because he was with Jane and not Steve. Maybe when he's with his best friend, he could be worse than this.

"Dude, the way you speak is freaking me out." Clint chimed in with a sleepy voice "No offense but you shouldn't listen to your girlfriend here." Anger filled Thor's eyes for merely a second before it disappeared.

"Have care how you speak, loner. You are talking to a member of aristocratic family of Ásgarðr." Thor warned "And apologize to Lady Jane."

"Really? You're Duke or something?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"My father…actually, my family held the title of Countship of Ásgarðr."

"Woahhhh." Clint exclaimed before turned to Natasha "Is this shit really real?"

"Loner, I have warned you!" Thor roared and got up from his seat.

"Okay, guys! Knock it off!" Natasha interrupted before things got out of hand.

The two settled down but the librarian came over and kicked them out of the library.

"You two need to apologize to one another and learn how to be a civilized man around each other."

"We are friends, not enemies!" Jane said.

"What's with guys and their territory?" Darcy sighed.

The two men stared at one another before Thor lowered down his ego and reached his hand out first.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Barton."

Clint cooled down and accepted Thor's Peace offering "It's alright man. I'm sorry too."

The girls smiled at each other.

"Didn't you have class to attend, Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, about that. I plan to skip this class—ouch!" Clint yelped as Natasha pinched him hard at his arm.

"You are going to class, Clint Barton!" She said.

"Okay! Okay!" Clint rubbed his arm.

"We gotta go." Natasha turned and said to Jane, Thor and Darcy "See you guys later."

"Bye!" Jane and Darcy said and waved their hands.

"Of course, Lady Natasha." Was Thors' booming reply.

Natasha and Clint walked away. Thor noticed how close they were as Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulders. They were talking, laughing and smiling. Something Thor never seen before from people who were just friends, not this close or this intimate. From the look in Natasha's eyes, Thor could tell that she was interested in this lonely guy.

"Why are you staring at them, Thor?"

"They are very close."

"Yeah, I know right. They're cute together." Darcy said happily.

"They're friends, Darcy" Jane corrected. "Natasha's new here while Clint is a loner. That's why they hit it off so easy."

"Maybe you're right". Darcy agreed "I ship her with Steve."

* * *

**AN: Ásgarðr is an old Norse spelling for Asgard.**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- I will go to Japan for a week so you guys again on Monday if I can't find any free Wifi**

**- Please kindly leave a review :) **


	6. Bully

**xxPaige23xx, charlotte, Guest: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**6 : BULLY**

"Thor, you're not gonna believe who I just met today!" Steve said loudly as he entered their room.

Steve's smile faltered when he saw his friend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've noticed something that may concern you Steven." Thor began "I just officially meet Lady Natasha today…"

"Yeah, she's hot, right?"

"I like her. She seems like a good person and we get along rather well."

"So what's the concern?"

"I have a feeling that Barton and Lady Natasha are closer than we thought they were." Thor replied, "She seems relaxed and happy to be herself when he's around."

Thor knew he wasn't supposed to tell Steve about what he had noticed, it would after all violate Natasha's privacy, but being the good friend he was, he chose to warn his friend.

"I knew they were good friends."

"She likes him. I think…more than just a friend."

"No way!"

"I have to warn you." Thor fully expressed concern on his face, "If you don't act quickly, she'll fall for another guy."

"I didn't want her to fall for me, Thor. I just want to have sex with her and be done with it, but now she's a friend so I can't do that anymore."

"Maybe you should try a different approach, Steven. Being in a relationship is the only way you could get near her."

"Thor, you know how good I am with relationships." Steve replied sarcastically "I don't do dating!"

* * *

_A blonde, scrawny kid walked back to his home after school. He had had a terrible day. Apparently, being small and weak was a big target for bullies at the school. Being filthy rich didn't help him either. It was all about status._

_He was struggled to make himself invisible but it was impossible if you were already a walking target for bullies. They don't like his guts. They don't like it when he fought back. They wanted a complete surrender from him but that was not an option, not for him, not for Steve Rogers._

_He got beat up a lot but he knew he had someone who always had his back. It was a long time before Thor became his best friend. This was the first friend and only friend he had before his transformation. And Steve lost him—Bucky who had always been there to help him out, but the last time they fought together...he was badly injured._

_"Go, Steve!" Bucky yelled. "I'll hold them off! Go!"_

_"No! Not without you!"_

_It happened so fast and Steve had no time to react. A shiny knife stabbed Bucky in his stomach._

"**BUCKY!**" A scream echoed around the bedroom and Steve woke up in cold sweat.

The man was panting. Blue eyes were wide. He tried really hard to get rid of all the terrible memories buried deep inside him.

His only friend, but he hadn't protected him and now, he had everything. He had strength. He had all the power one man could have over other people.

He knew he needed to hold on tight to this power. It was the only way to protect himself and his close ones. You have to make people fear you if you don't want them to mess with you. Inflict pain and fear to someone else before they inflict it to you, the code he lived by since the day of his transformation.

* * *

Nightmares had a very terrible effect on Steve, but he himself, didn't notice it. He became moodier than he usually was. Thor noticed this but couldn't say anything to make Steve feel any better. He knew that Steve only need some time to readjust his mind and calm down.

Everyone could see it on Steve's face and tried their best to avoid the moody quarterback. Steve felt the need to release his anger. Today's classes were not helping him at all. His work reflected his deep emotion. He didn't pay attention to the class. He just absentmindedly thought about his past. Luckily, there was no football practice that day.

Brock and Simon wanted to go to college bar that night so they met up at the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked up when he saw the moody Steve Rogers.

"No, I feel like I need to punch something."

Brock and Simon looked at one another and smiled evilly. They knew that the moody Steve Rogers was the brutal Steve Rogers when it came to bullying someone. It was fun for them to watch an unlucky nerd get beat up.

And a very unlucky nerd happened to walk past right that second and straight into Steve, immediately the quarterback snarled viciously.

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" Steve yelled at Bruce, obviously angry.

Steve pushed Bruce to the ground. Books and papers fell down next to him.

"What's your problem with me, Rogers? Why are you keep harassing me?"

"I just don't like you."

"You beat me up because you want me to keep my mouth shut about your past that you are so desperately trying to hide. You didn't beat Tony up because his dad is a very powerful man but I'm just the normal guy."

"No, not that, Banner. You just unlucky that happened to cross me when I'm not in a good mood."

"You're just the worst person, Rogers." Bruce retorted, "No wonder she left you. How could anyone stand a person like you, Rogers?!"

Steve angrily roared. Bruce mistakenly said something that set Steve off and he was enraged. Steve's past was something he tried hard to bury, to hide, to forget like it had never existed.

The weakness he once had. He didn't want anyone to know…especially, his football friends.

The quarterback tackled Bruce to the ground. The nerd didn't stand a chance. Steve didn't hold anything back as he hammered his punches onto Bruce's body. Brock and Simon cheered their friend on. Steve pulled Bruce up before he hurled him into the dumpster nearby.

"Watch your mouth next time, Banner. I'm not someone you should be messing with!" Steve snarled and began to walk away. But as he turned his back, Bruce silently, slowly crawled out from the dumpster.

"You are so pathetic, Rogers. You've become someone you always used to hate. So desperate to hold on to the illusion of power that you think you have."

"Looks like someone didn't learn his lesson yet." Steve replied coldly. His face turned icy as he crept toward Bruce.

"You used to be a good man, Steve. Kind, understanding, compassionate. What happened to you?"

"Shut up, Banner! If you say one more word, I will kill you!"

"You used to be one of us, you and Bucky used to protect people like me."

"I said **SHUT UP**!"

Steve lost it and pushed Bruce against the dumpster and unleashed his powerful punches again but someone pulled him off and punched him hard in the face.

"Stay the hell away from him!"

* * *

"Where the hell are you, Bruce?" Tony muttered as he called Bruce's phone again.

He and Pepper were waiting for their friend in front of their dorm. They were going to have dinner together with Natasha and Clint, Tony still wondered how she could have managed to talk Barton into this.

"I can be very persuasive." Was Natasha's secretive answer.

Natasha and Clint joined them in a few moments later but still no sign of Bruce Banner. Darcy walked over to them as she had just gotten back from the library. The girl was looking at her phone.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" She asked "I just got recent tweet from Rumlow. He said Steve is beating the crap out of Bruce!"

"What?" The four of them asked at the same time "Where?"

"At the parking lot…"

"Pep, you come with me. The rest of you, go and get Jane and Thor. He's the only one who can stop Rogers!"

The three nodded and ran into the building while Tony and Pepper hopped into Tony's car. They found Steve and his gang. Tony rushed in, pushed pass Rumlow and Rollins before jerking Steve off his best friend.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Tony said, throwing his punch at Steve's face whilst standing between Steve and Bruce.

Steve wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth. He could hear the blood and adrenaline rushing in his body. He was excited, by the fight, by the fear he could feel from Bruce.

And now, Tony Stark stood in front of him, preparing to fight back to protect his friend.

"Stay out of this, Stark"

"I can't. You're bullying my friend, Rogers." Tony replied, determination shone in his eyes. "I ignored this for far too long and you have no right to threaten any of us like this."

"Fuck off, Stark. This is between me and Banner."

But Tony Stark didn't back down "What the fuck happened to you, man? You used to fight _for_ the weak, to _protect_ the weak."

"I'm not that guy anymore." Steve said, "You should do the same. Protecting yourself, not the others. Now back off, Stark."

Tony didn't move. Pepper was about to pull Tony away but Brock and Jack grabbed her arms. Steve lunged forward and tackled Tony to the ground. Tony let out a painful groan before a fierce stream of punches hit his face.

"Rogers, Banner is the one who saved your life when you were sick." Tony said, Steve's violent punches hung in the air.

"What?!"

"Bruce noticed you were sick and he told me and I told my dad. We wanted to help you because you and Barnes occasionally saved us from bullies. My dad offered his help to your parents."

"My dad was the one who ask for your father's help, Stark."

"No, that's not what happened. I was there…they made an agreement to keep this a secret, to keep everything from you until you recovered. Bruce's father and Dr. Erskine discovered that it was the only way to save you."

"You liar! Don't lie to me to save him!" Steve snarled.

"It's the truth, Steve. Somehow it's made me regret to offering you help because you've turned out to be like this."

"Do you know how much pain I had to endure by his father's treatment, Stark?" Steve asked, blue eyes anguished when he thought about the process he been through. "He could have just let me die but he didn't. When I asked him to stop and just let me die, he kept on with his process. He put twelve year old boy through a hell of pain when I was supposed to just die!"

Steve punched Tony repeatedly in his face and was about to knock Tony out when a voice came from behind them.

"Friend, stop it!" It was Thor.

"Shut up, Thor!"

Steve pounded his fists onto Tony's face but then someone pulled him away from Tony and pushed Steve away. Steve was even angrier when he saw who it was.

"Barton, you little shit!" Steve growled and punched Clint in his face.

But Clint fought back and landed some hits on Steve's body too. The quarterback was stronger and managed to deliver a knockout blow, sending the loner to the ground.

Steve stood above Clint's body, panting. Blood stopped roaring angrily in his ears when someone pushed him away from Barton.

"You are the worst person I ever met, Rogers!" It was Natasha. "You're exactly what other people say about you!"

"Are you protecting these losers, Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Yes, these losers are my friends and you are an asshole!" She bellowed and slapped him across face.

Steve head turned by the force that hit his face. He was stunned and a sudden rage filled his eyes. No one ever did that too him. Everyone thought that Steve would slap her back but he didn't.

Natasha's expression echoed his. Her anger and hatred was fully shown as she looked at him, she didn't bother to hide anything. His eyes softened as he tried to come up with an excuse to get on her good side again.

"Natasha..."

"Stay the hell away from me." She said and helped Clint stand up on his feet. "Let's go, Clint." She began to walk away. Pepper and Jane supported Tony's weight while Darcy and Maria helped Bruce pick up his belongings.

Steve stood still, rooted to his spot.

"You can't let them go like this."

"I'll deal with them later."

"You going soft, Rogers."

"Rumlow, I said I will deal with this later." Steve's voice was low and dangerous. It even silenced Brock effectively. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Steve's anger.

* * *

**AN:**

******- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**-Please kindly leave a review**


	7. Uncover

**Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan, sleeplessinbudapest, MESPX13, gottalovere70743, Bastet Goddess, charlotte, Purple Pixie5, guest : Thanks for the review guys!**

* * *

**7 : UNCOVER**

Pepper put Tony in his car. Natasha put Clint in Jane's car along with Bruce. The three of them needed immediate medical care. Steve had beaten them up brutally. Their faces were covered with blood and bruises.

Tony told Pepper that she mustn't let the medical staff tell the police about this. He gave her his stack of money necessary in bribing everyone.

Doctors checked up their wounds. Tony and Bruce had been ordered to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week and would be let out by next Monday. Clint had been released immediately but had to come back for a checkup the next day.

Natasha took everyone back to their dorm whilst Pepper decided stay at the hospital to take care of Bruce and Tony. Natasha said she would stop by the next day to bring them some fresh clothes and food.

"Why are you doing this? You don't need to protect him." Pepper said as she sat down next to his bed. "Someone like him should be arrested and locked up behind bars. He's even more dangerous than ever." The two geniuses had been put in the same room. Bruce was already asleep.

"I knew him, Pep. I knew the Steve Rogers before this."

"He cannot control his rage, his anger, Tony. He should be sent to a therapist or to rehab."

"Just trust me on this, Pepper."

"What happened exactly? What was the process of saving his life?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Tony, if it is to the point that you and Bruce get beat up like this, I think I need to know." Tony inhaled deeply and sighed,

"Fine."

Tony began from the start. Bruce noticed that Steve was sick and getting weaker every day. He told Tony about this and Tony told his dad. Howard consulted with Bruce's dad and Dr. Erskine. They told him the only way to save Steve's life was to get through this painful process.

"It was so painful that they knew he might not be able to take it. His parents did everything in their power to save their only son, they put Steve through the process because they knew that if they didn't do anything, Steve would die anyway."

"How painful was the process?"

"The worst you can imagine, Pep. They injected him with a lot of serum and not to mention some strange chemical treatment that most adults didn't survive. At some point Steve asked—no, he _begged_ them to stop and let him die."

"And they didn't stop…"

"No… they didn't. They continued and Steve knew the only way to make it all stop was to survive or die. He fought to the end of the process and he survived. He had to recover for three months and after the doctors released him, he began changing and built up his muscle."

"And he transformed into this a-hole." Tony nodded. "Why didn't they tell him the truth about the whole thing?"

"I asked my father not to tell him that Bruce and I were the ones who noticed that he was ill. He didn't want to be treated as a helpless person. He always thought that he was capable of doing anything and everything by himself."

"But that doesn't explain why he turned into a bully, Tony. Did you ever wonder why?"

"A little but he won't tell anyone anything." Tony said, "Maybe he was still angry that they put him through all those painful procedures and didn't let him die. Bruce's the only one he could get his hands on without any fear."

"That's really complicated."

"He tried really hard to forget who he once was and build up his new persona. I think he just wanted to maintain his power. You saw his friends. They're all thugs and your friends reflex who you are." Tony said "But that's just my wild guess."

"I know." Pepper replied "And it's time for you to get some rest, Tony." Tony gave her a sleepy smile. Pepper lightly patted his head.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Night night…"

* * *

Steve was driving his car up the state. His mind was wandering and he was glad that he arrived at the destination safely because he had hardly paid attention on what was going on on the road.

Something that Stark said bothered him deeply. _Why did they need to hide the truth from him?_ Especially, _why did his mom and dad feel the need to hide everything from him?_

He was now in front of the luxury beach mansion in Hampton. It was his family estate. His great grandparents purchased the estate and built a very beautiful and spacious mansion on it.

"Mom?" Steve called as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" A woman shouted back.

The man walked into the kitchen and found his mom was preparing her dinner. Sarah Rogers was a tall, blonde woman with beautiful, deep blue eyes like her son. Steve resembled his mother in many ways.

"You didn't tell you were coming here this weekend." Sarah noted, "Nor mention that you were going to join me for dinner."

"Sorry, mom. I forgot to tell you."

"Luckily, I make your favorite lamb, and there's an apple pie in the fridge."

"You're the best." Steve said and smiled lightly.

Steve helped his mother set the table before the two enjoyed a delicious meal. Sarah could notice that her son was quieter than usual. He always has something new to tell her every time he dropped by for a little visit.

"What's bothering you?" Sarah asked after Steve put dishes in the sink.

"It's just— can you tell me about everything that happened when I was sick?"

"Steve, I don't think you want to know..."

"Mom, please tell me the truth, I need to know the truth."

"Steve…"

"Mom, I think I just misunderstood my whole life. I might have mistaken the guys who saved my life."

So Sarah told Steve everything. The same story that Tony Stark told him earlier but his mother told him every detail about the process of saving his life. How the procedure had never been tested with anyone and Steve was the first. Howard, Dr. Banner and Dr. Erskine told his parents that he might not survive the process.

But then again, Steve would have died even if he didn't go through with the procedure.

"It's an illegal procedure, Steve. Everyone had to keep this a secret. Howard, Brian and Rebecca Banner, Dr. Erskine. Everyone put their career on the line to save your life."

"Why don't you just let me die, ma?"

"Oh darling." Sarah cried and hugged her son. "We couldn't do that, Steve. You are our only son, our heart…"

"I'm sorry, mom." He said, gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"You are our heart and we couldn't watch you die before your time had came."

* * *

Steve spent his weekend with his mom and tried to cope with the newly uncovered truth. The truth that shook his whole universe. The truth that would have made his life much easier than this. He might not have to bother changing himself at all. But he had already changed and it was too hard to revert back to who he once was…

"Safe drive, son. And call me when you arrive at the university."

Steve hugged and kissed Sarah on the cheek before getting in his car and driving off. He arrived at the university in the evening. Everything was still the same, everyone in the campus still liked him and feared him. He assumed that everyone already know that he brutally beat the crap out of Bruce Banner.

But the only one person that hurt him the most was girl who dared to slap him across his face.

_'You are the worst person I ever met, Rogers! You are exactly what other people say about you!'_

Her words still rang in his ears. And before he knew, he had stopped in front of her room and unconsciously knocked but no one answered.

He knocked a little harder but still no answer.

"Natasha! Open up, damn it!"

"Would you mind stepping away from my door?" A cold voice came from behind him.

Steve knew that voice and sharply turned. Natasha Romanoff was standing right behind him. Her face was stone cold same as her eyes.

"Natasha…" It was hard to find a word when her piercing eyes stared straight into his soul like that.

"I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to do anything with you. I don't want to be friend. Just leave me the hell alone." She said and tried to push herself through him but he grabbed her by her arms.

"Can you at least give me a chance to actually have a conversation with you?" He never ever had to ask—beg anyone like this before.

"No." She replied and tried to wriggle away from his grip.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You're a terrible person, Rogers. A bully. You beat him up for no good reason and you're still walking around like no fucking thing happened. How could you possibly do anything like that? He's a human being too, not some punching bag. God, you've got a serious issue, you know that?"

"Can I at least have a chance to say I'm sorry?"

"I'm not the one you should apologize too."

Steve snorted, the guilty look in his eyes was gone, "You're telling me I should apologize to them?!"

"Yes."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Then I will take a great pleasure from not talking to you ever again."

"Wait, Natasha!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Natasha slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Steve was thinking about what Natasha said to him, about the awful thing he did to Banner and Stark. Natasha might not know the whole thing but she was right at some points. It was his fault he beat up Banner and Stark like that and also Barton too.

He knew it would badly hurt his pride but that it was the right thing to do.

He had to admit this. He was only going to apologize to them because he felt guilty about all the misunderstanding and he only wanted to be on Natasha's good side. And he _had_ to be on her good side if he still wanted to carry out his master plan.

_For a long time, all I wanted to do was the right thing._

Another thought came through his mind. The sentence he had once said to the special someone of his life before the transformation, before she left him.

The memory was still fresh and raw, liked it had just happened yesterday.

_'Did you have something against running away?' She asked while she helped patch him up after one brutal fight with the bullies in his school._

_'You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?'_

_'You're going to get yourself killed, Steve.'_

_'It's the right thing to do, to protect someone from those bullies.'_

She never once agreed with him for but she couldn't do anything about it. Now she had gone off to find a better man than him.

_How long ago did he forget what the right thing to do was?_

Steve got up from his bed and headed to the rooftop to clear his mind. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the rooftop.

"You're not thinking about jumping, are you?" A teasing voice came from behind but it didn't startle the quarterback.

"No, everyone risked going to prison to save my life so I'm not gonna jump." Steve replied. "Beside, my life is perfect so why should I jump?" But the man behind him noticed the bitterness in his voice.

"You're a broken man, Rogers." The man said. "Your life's completely empty, shallow, no one to share the moment with."

"This comes from a man who prefers solitude?"

"I prefer to be alone but I have few best friends I could find." Clint Barton popped down beside Steve, not afraid that Steve might be moody again. "What about you? Do you truly have a friend except from Odinson to share your glory with?"

Steve didn't reply because he was thinking about what Barton had just said to him. Steve always said that his football friends were his family but he still had doubts about it. Because there was nothing like the bond that he had with Bucky or the girl.

"I'm sorry, Barton." Steve finally said.

"It's okay, I landed some punches on you and gave you a nice black eye too. So it's a draw for me."

"You pack a mean swing." Steve concurred. "You could be on a boxing team."

"Nah, not my style. I see better from a distance."

"You're not mad at me?"

"A little but it felt kind of nice to get to punch you in the face." Clint replied with a big smirk on his face. "I wanted to do it for a very long time."

"Don't get cocky." Steve warned before got up from his seat. "You were lucky I didn't kill you."

"I would like to see you try, Rogers."

Steve headed to the staircase before he turned to Clint on more time.

"See your around, Barton."

"Where are you going?"

"I got something I gotta to do." And with that the quarterback left the loner alone on the rooftop. Clint whipped out his phone and dialed the number,

"Nat, you're not gonna believe what just happened!"

* * *

A shadow loomed in Bruce and Tony's recovery room and it startled them awake. Tony turned on the light to see Steve Rogers sitting on the only armchair in the room, with flowers in his hands?

"I wondered whether you guys were gonna even wake up, it would've made me feel guiltier than I already do." Steve spoke up, his eyes didn't give away any emotion. "But Stark men are not so easily to get rid."

"We have no time for your sarcasm, Rogers." Tony replied. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to check on you guys." Steve shot back vexingly. "But mainly came here to see Banner." Bruce was shocked and Steve noticed a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Steve reassured. "I'm not here to do anything." But Bruce didn't believe him for a second. Steve got up and placed the flower next to his bed. "I'm sorry, Banner for doing this to you. It's your father's fault, not yours."

That's took both of them by surprise because seriously, nobody had ever heard Steve Rogers apologize to anyone before.

"I hate your dad," Steve continued. "I hate him for putting me through that hell of a pain, for not stopping when I begged him to. You weren't in my place so you wouldn't know how I felt at those moments. My body was burning, it felt like thousands of knifes cutting through my body. I was screaming for him to stop until I had no voice left."

"I'm sorry, Steve. On behalf of my dad."

"It's alright. I'm sorry too, man. You shouldn't suffer from my anger towards your dad but don't worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved my life and I will protect you in return. That's the least I can do. I may be a douche but I do know how to repay someone's debt."

"Apology accepted." Bruce said. That made Steve wonder how Bruce Banner could so easily forgive him like that.

"And you too, Stark. I'm sorry."

"Nah, I just paid the price for my dads little secret." The three of them waited in an awkward silence until the door swung open.

"What are you doing here, Rogers?!" Pepper asked as she walked into the room. The three was startled. Bruce was about to tell the truth but Steve spoke up first.

"Nothing, Pepper. Just checking that they're not dead yet." Steve said, putting on his bored face. "I'm gonna go now." Steve walked out the door and never looked back. Pepper was still confused at what had just gone on.

"What just happened?" She asked but the two geniuses didn't tell her anything.

* * *

**AN: **

**********- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	8. Odd Group of People

**Blue Ninja Girl, xxPaige23xx, ClintashaScarlettFan, sleeplessinbudapest, GhostGlowLight, cookiesandcream, Bastet Goddess, Tt 45 and guests : Thanks for your review :)**

* * *

**8 : ODD GROUP OF PEOPLE**

Steve didn't hear anything from Natasha for a week, she was avoiding him and he was avoiding her too. Stark and Banner had already been released from the hospital. He had heard from Thor who had been told by Jane that they were doing fine. Thor also told him that everyone already knew that he had apologized to Bruce and Tony. But the only one who mattered to Steve was Natasha but she didn't seem to want to talk to him.

He had been spending most of his free time on the rooftop lately. He had even brought a couch up there just so that he could sit comfortably and enjoy his time, contemplating the beautiful view.

"I guess you still have some sort of humanity left within you, Rogers." A familiar voice sounded from the staircase.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Romanoff." He replied, he didn't even bother looking at her. "So don't assume that I am a terrible man by nature."

"I'm sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "I've heard you become quite close with Clint. He said you've become his rooftop buddy."

Steve allowed himself to let out a chuckle "Did he tell you that we sit quietly and totally mind our own business most of the time?"

Natasha laughed lightly and sat down next to him.

"What's made you change your mind about talking to me again?" He asked.

"I don't know. We are friends remember? And I was just mad at you before."

"I'm sorry about that." He said, still not looking at her.

"Well I am still mad at you a tiny bit, but if you grab some dinner with the rest of us tonight, I would forgive you completely."

"Is this some kind of punishment?"

"Sort of." She replied with a sly smile.

* * *

The first two of the group to arrive were Tony and Pepper. Maria and Bruce were the next to arrive. They began to scan through the special menu when Jane, Darcy, Clint, Phil and Thor joined them at the table. Jane had asked Thor to go with her before they got back to his room and begin their tutoring session.

"Where the hell is Romanoff?" Tony spoke up and looked around the diner. "She's the one who told us to gather here."

"Can you just wait a second?"

"Tony Stark never waits for—" Tony stopped his rambling as he saw two people walk into the diner "What?!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the same direction that Tony was staring in. They saw Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff walking through the doors side by side. The quarterback looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward to be there but Natasha had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards the table. They saw Steve mutter something and watched as Natasha replied something that immediately shut Steve's mouth.

"Well, looks who's joining us tonight!" Tony said loudly as Steve and Natasha approached the table.

"Don't be so damn smug." Steve snarled which immediately earned him a light slap on the arm from Natasha. "I've only come today because Romanoff made me."

"You're welcome to join our group." Stark continued teasing. Steve however didn't seem to enjoy it.

"I'm not gonna join this group." Steve replied quickly.

"What?! I thought the famous quarterback would be graciously gracing our table from now on!" Steve raised his fist in a very threatening way which silenced Tony immediately.

"Stop it, Tony. He just came to learn more about us and so you can know him better than you already do." Natasha scolded. Steve muttered something under his breath. Natasha had forced him to come as part of his punishment and it was part of the deal that he couldn't turn down. It was his only chance to get on her good side.

So Steve unwilling sat down between Thor and Natasha. Maybe they didn't notice anything but Natasha had changed this odd group of people by bringing them all closer together. She was the last missing piece of this puzzle.

Steve sat awkwardly, quietly, and not his usual self throughout the meal. He only spoke when Natasha, Thor and Jane talked to him. He always gave Tony, Clint and Darcy warning glares.

Natasha could tell that he didn't like the idea of being around people that he had once called losers. He knew it would hurt his reputation but Thor seemed to enjoy the company of them. He knew it was mainly because of Jane.

"Steve, try to talk with people." Natasha whispered.

"I don't know what to talk about."

"Just something casual."

"I don't feel like talking to them."

Natasha sighed and proceeded on feeding as much subject as possible to the table. Stark explicitly told them about his latest conquest, which somehow incited male pride in Steve. The quarterback joined in the conversation about a number of his conquests. The details were getting more and more explicit so Pepper and Natasha decided to stop them. Pepper scolded Tony while Natasha covered Steve's mouth. He licked her hand to make her let him go.

"Ewwww!" She cried and wiped her hand on his t-shirt.

Steve let out his first laugh of the evening but soon the dinner had ended and everyone was heading back to their dorms. It was the first time Steve walked Natasha back to her room without being almost naked.

* * *

Natasha invited Steve to their group dinners almost every day and to everyone's surprise, he accepted and tagged along with her most of the time. The only time that he didn't come along was when he had a secret meeting with his one-night stands. Something that Natasha always teased him about.

"You should treat a woman better than this." She said "You know women are not objects that once you're bored, you can discard them whenever you want!" Steve didn't look at her and didn't answer her either. The manner that she had learned for some time that he was thinking about what she said.

The fourth time they had dinner that week, Steve began to have an interaction with other human beings rather than her and Thor. Pepper and Maria still kept their distance with Steve and gave him a glare once he and Tony gave a lewd comment. Steve could actually have an intellectual talk with Bruce and Jane about Philosophy and Religion while talking about sport and outdoor activity with Clint, bickering with Darcy about TV show and celebrity gossip.

She knew he was still trying to find himself when he was with her friends, a safe space where he could be himself, himself that he didn't need to pretend or didn't need to do anything uncomfortable.

On the sixth time he went to dinner, he helped Clint score a girl by being his wingman. If she wasn't mistaken, the girls name was Jessica Drew from room 601. She was friends with one of Steve's closest female friends, Carol Danvers who was a female soccer team's captain. Natasha laughed at the irony of that. She teased that Steve only had friends with ranking only. He admitted out loud to her when they were alone in the car after the tenth dinner they had together…

"I'm trying to change." He said, eyes looking on the road. "In case you want to know."

"What's made you decide to do this?" He turned to her for a brief moment but didn't answer her question. She immediately knew his answer.

"Don't do it for me or anyone, Steve." She said. "Do it for yourself."

"I never do anything for anyone."

"Good."

"They're not what I expected…but they're all very good friends." He continued. "They seem to genuinely care for one another."

"That's what real friends look like Steve. They don't care about you status or anything." They stopped at her door. Natasha turned to him; they had an awkward silence for ten seconds before Steve said,

"I'm gonna—go. Good night." He quickly turned away.

"Steve…" She called and he turned back to her. "You know that you can be your normal self around us too. You don't have to try to fit in—just be who you are."

"I thought that you didn't want to be friends with an asshole."

"I kinda miss it." She admitted with a smile. "Because we are your friends, Steve. We can accept you from who you really are. We don't want to change you to someone else you are not."

"In that case, it shouldn't be a problem." They exchanged another friendly smile before Natasha opened the door to her room and said,

"Goodnight, Mr. Quarterback."

"Goodnight, ma'am."

* * *

"Hey, Steve!" Natasha called as she saw him exiting the football stadium.

"Sup, Tasha?" He asked, his hands fumbling for his car key.

"I heard you have the first game tomorrow." She replied. "I wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Thanks." He flashed her a lazy smile. "But you're speaking like you're not coming to the game."

"Yeah, I don't know anything about football."

"But you've gotta come tomorrow! I know your friends will explain the rules to you. Besides, I need my lucky charm!" Her eyebrows quirked up,

"Me? Your lucky charm?"

"Yeah." They walked to his car and Steve tossed everything into the trunk.

"I don't have a jersey." Natasha said still giving a random excuse.

"You can have mine." He offered and handed her a brand-new football jersey with his number and name on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He boomed cheerfully. "And don't worry about it. The sponsors always give us spare jerseys every game." She smiled and put the jersey in her bag.

"Thanks."

"Promise me that you'll come to the game tomorrow." He said and used his best puppy dog eyes, Natasha knew too damn well that no one could resist his cuteness.

"I'll try to make it."

"That sounds better." He smiled again, out of happiness.

They made it just in time for the group dinner. It became a normal routine for Steve to join Natasha and her friends for dinner. Thor was already there with Jane, surrounded by adoring fans who were wishing him good luck for tomorrows game. The man loudly talked with everyone. Darcy and Clint were bickering as usual. Bruce and Tony were having an argument about Tony finding Bruce a girlfriend.

"You can date any girl you want, Bruce. You just need to have a confidence in yourself." Tony cheered. "If you don't believe me you can ask Rogers!"

"Ask me about what?" Steve asked as he sat down with Natasha.

"Whether Banner should find a girlfriend."

"In that case, you shouldn't, unless you do something with your messy hair. Lose those idiot glasses and change your entire wardrobe. Spend more time in gym and workout." Steve replied harshly. "Or it might be easier for you not have a girlfriend at all because I don't recommend you have one."

"Thank you so much, Rogers." Tony sarcastically said.

"Thanks for the confident boost, Steve!"

"You welcome." Steve said with a smile.

"Oh goshh! You are very mean." Natasha muttered and scanned through the menu. "And stop discussing that topic because you are clearly not qualified to give out advice about relationships."

"You are meaner, Romanoff." Steve shot back. "I'm qualified because I'm good looking, obviously, and I've also slept with many girls."

"One night stands don't count as relationships." Natasha countered. "Don't listen to him, Bruce. I think you should find a girlfriend to prove that this selfish bastard's wrong about his relationship theory."

"I just made a point that if you are good looking and famous, you don't have to be in a relationship to get a girl. Steve Rogers never does dating, he just takes and fucks with whoever he wants!"

Natasha made a face and made a noise that sounded like a combination of a disgusted and hilarious snort. Tony observed their interaction closely. When Steve leaned closer to Natasha, she unconsciously leaned against his arms and shared the menu with him.

"This one looks interesting." She said and pointed at list. "This one too."

"Yeah, we can share." Natasha turned to the waitress and ordered while Steve felt someone staring at him and Natasha. It was Tony Stark with a sly grin on his face. "What the hell are you looking at, Stark?" Steve growled, clearly annoyed which made Tony quickly turn away.

* * *

** AN:**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	9. The Lucky Charm

**GhostGlowLight, ChuchieSG, sleeplessinbudapest, medstudent1026, xxPaige23xx, Blue Ninja Girl, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan, MindSetFlares, WhiteRose, cookiesandcream, Awesomepossum328 : thanks for the review, guys!**

**WhiteRose : I already have plan for Nat's backstory and later on with the story, we will see a lot of her past, back in Russia.**

* * *

**9 : THE LUCKY CHARM**

It was game day and everyone in the campus was excited. Campus staff were already putting banners and decoration everywhere to show off their pride.

Red, white and blue will rise.

Steve and Thor woke up earlier than usual to meet with their team and train at the stadium. Coach Fury wanted his team to prepare for the game and not to let them get distracted by anything or anyone.

Pepper woke Natasha up to get ready for the game. The beautiful redhead shook her head and tried to get back to sleep. Pepper pulled the blanket away and tossed her a football jersey.

"I don't want to go…" Natasha groaned. "I just want to sleep."

"Come on Tasha."

"You go ahead. I'll just take a ten minute nap." But before she could close her eyes again a loud boom and the sound of a horn blaring came from the door.

"Come on Pepper!" Tony emerged with full cheering gear. Bruce and Clint were right behind him with battle horns, hats and flags. Natasha sat up and squinted when she saw the guys,

"Seriously, face paint? You guys are in this too deep."

"It's the game of the freaking nation sweetheart." Tony replied. "Get up now and daddy will buy you snack and a hotdog." Natasha gave Tony a cold glare but did as he said.

"Would you mind?" She asked and the boys hurried out of her room. Natasha slowly dressed up and put on some simple make-up. When she emerged from her room, everyone stood still and staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you know that you're wearing Steve's jersey?"

"Yes, I am, Stark."

"Do you know that it's a jersey for the football team and it's vey rare to find someone outside the team have it let alone wear it, unless of course they personally gave it to you."

Natasha unintentionally blushed at this. Her mouth shaped in an O. She didn't know this and the fact that he had personally given it to her was just..._What is there to feel anyway?_ She didn't know how to feel, was she supposed to feel _special or something?_ Because Rogers did it for the sake of their friendship, no other reason.

"It doesn't mean anything, Stark. I told him I don't have one so he gave me one."

"It means everything, princess." Tony smirked. "He's never done that before."

"He wants to bang you really bad, Nat." Clint added. Natasha rolled her eyes,

"Just shut up and let's get the hell out of here." She muttered.

* * *

Everyone seemed to notice that Natasha was wearing a different jersey than the others. All eyes literally fell on her when they noticed the number and name.

"Maybe he just likes to make me a moving target?" She whispered with Pepper.

"Don't worry." Her roommate reassured, "They are jealous but they can't do anything."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Steve didn't just give you just his jersey. He also gave you his protection." Pepper explained. "He doesn't do that for many people."

Natasha was surprised by this new information but couldn't help but think that this might be some kind of plan. _Stop thinking too much, Romanoff. Steve hasn't tried anything with you for sometime now_. Natasha thought to herself. _It's just another peace offering from him._

"Here they come!" Darcy eagerly said and stood up with the rest of the stadium to greet their team.

Steve and Thor came running out of the tunnel first, followed by their teammates. The entire stadium cheered eagerly and the loudest cheer erupted when the commentator called Steve's name.

Marvel Spartan took the lead in the first quarter with two touchdowns made by Sam Wilson and Brock Rumlow, the running back. The second quarter was when luck started to shift from Marvels side to their opponent. Rumlow fumbled the ball which lead to a touchdown in the next three plays. Steve got sacked by a linebacker twice because his offensive linemen failed to block incoming attacks. The third time he got sacked. Steve allowed his frustration to boil over and yelled at his teammates. The score was now 22-21. Steve was able to score two more touchdowns by the time the first half ended.

"I thought you guys told me that Rogers was the best." Natasha noted.

"He is the best." Darcy confirmed. "His offensive linemen were the one to blame. They can't block any incoming attacks."

"Yeah, Darcy's right. Rogers had to do it all by himself to get them those two touchdowns, Nat." Clint agreed.

The locker was pretty intense when the entire team was on the receiving end of couch Fury's yelling.

"If you people are thinking about going to the championship with a form like this. You better stop dreaming now because this is not what a champ looks like!" Everyone winced a little when Fury slammed his fist on the locker. "You all better get your asses together and play some real football!"

Then the couch proceeded to tell them the plan for the second half of the game. When they came out of the locker room. Everyone could notice how serious the quarterback was when the camera locked at his face.

"From the look on our captain's face, I think he might have just gotten hit by the first Fury tornado of the season."

The third quarter was better than the first half. Offensive team could score every time they were in procession of the ball. The only bad side wad that defensive team couldn't hold back the opponent. Fourth quarter, Marvel followed behind by 3 points and with one last touchdown left they had to make it count. The team was gathering around the captain and listening to his command. They only had 10 seconds and 50 yards.

"Sam, this is our only chance. Brock and Max will be the decoy you guys will lure the defense so no one will cover Sam. It is risky but it's the only play to surprise the opponent."

They all lined up and Steve shouted the command. The ball flew to his hand and Steve pretended to pass to Brock and Max before he threw it to Sam Wilson who was left in the free space and ran into the end zone. The crowd went crazy and the loudest cheer erupted. Even Natasha was joining in the moment of their team's victory. Steve's teammates hugged him before carrying him and Sam up.

The reporter of the university media rushed in to make an interview with the captain.

"Captain, that was a close game and a very risky play." The university reported said. "What make you so sure that the play would work?"

"I have my lucky charm with me today." He playfully replied and flashed his reassuring smile, "Come on, I'm Steve Rogers. Lose isn't in my vocabulary."

"So then, what is your lucky charm?" Steve didn't answer but gave her his charming smile and walked into the locker room. His teammates were celebrating their first victory, a sign of their good start. It was another Win in Steve's record.

"You're gonna join us tonight right, Steve-o?" Brock asked. "You haven't spend much time with us lately."

"I don't know.' The quarterback replied.

"Where are you going, man?" Brock asked. "This is our winning party and the quarterback already plans to skip!"

"No, I just have something to do." Steve told them. Brock quirked his eyebrow, demanding more of an explanation, "It's about that girl...remember the little arrangement we all made." Brock nodded and said,

"Yeah, how is that grand plan of yours going?"

"It's doing fine, I guess…" Steve answered. "I have to get to know her better than this. I needed to find information and make her trust me before moving on to the next stage. You know take her on a date and stuff."

"Woah! Stop right there." Brock raised his hands up "Dating?"

"What? I didn't say anything about dating."

"You just said it. You said you would take her on a date!"

"If that's what it takes to make her fall into my bed then so be it." Steve told him, his eyes showing pure determination. "I could just discard her the next day."

"It's been a month and you still haven't gotten anywhere, Rogers."

"Don't worry about me. You guys will have her after this deal has ended. In the meantime, she's all mine."

"Fine but just drop by the party, okay?"

"I'll try to make it if I have time."

"You better be there." Brock said. "Jack and I'll find you a bunch of girls who will really want to repay their quarterback for this victory." Steve smiled and they both knew that Steve would be there.

* * *

Steve found Natasha waiting for him at his car with a bright smile on her face. He was smiling too when he saw that she was wearing his jersey.

"Congrats on the victory, captain." Natasha said.

"Thank you." he replied. "And you're wearing my jersey."

"Yeah well, don't get too cocky about it," She teased. "and it's comfy so I think I'll keep it."

"Please do."

He opened the door for her to get in and they went straight to the college bar to celebrate Thor and Steve's victory. Tony Stark promised he would pay for everything.

The two arrived at the same time as Thor, Jane and Darcy. When they walked into the bar a loud cheer erupted. The small bar was really crowded with students so Steve had to put his arm around Natasha's shoulders as they walked through the crowd. Natasha tensed up because of the intimate manner but Steve doesn't seem to notice anything.

Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Hill and Phil were waiting for them at their table. Steve immediately pulled his hand away from her. The two superstars were surrounded by their adoring fans so they left the group behind as they socialized with the crowd.

Steve and Thor came back to their table and Steve took his seat next to Natasha as always.

"Jane said your family is one of the World War 2 veterans and your family is also one of the families who support this university." Natasha said. "Your family should have a name in some building...like Stark does."

"Well, Chester Phillips Stadium is the legacy of my family." Steve replied.

"What?!"

"Colonel Chester Phillips of the SSR unit is my great grandparent. He built the football stadium." Natasha looked shocked; she hadn't expected to find out that Steve's family were that rich. She only knew that he was from a military family.

"Seriously though, we never knew what you family did." Darcy said loudly.

"My family immigrated from Ireland. We were merchants at first and then came World War II, so we entered the military. They became powerful in Washington and held high position in the Congress, Senate and Department of Defense."

It was now getting a bit intimidating by just how rich he was. To be exact, how Steve, Thor and Tony could be that rich. Clint had just came back to their table after dancing with a girl he just met. Steve and Tony were very proud of themselves that they had finally made Clint stopped living the life of loner and slowly turned him into a playboy like them. Natasha and Tony were arguing about this matter because she didn't like that Tony and Steve had changed her friend like that.

"Barton…wait a minute, I know someone whose surname is Barton just like you…" Steve said out of nowhere. "Tell me that you're related to Charles Bernard Barton, the Olympic fencing gold medalist."

"Yeah, he's my brother." Clint casually replied like it was nothing to him. "Actually, I'm in the archery Olympic team too."

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I just didn't want to brag. That's all." The loner shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude! You can get like a hundred chicks in no time!" Steve exclaimed. "Where've you been hiding all these years?"

"I just want people to like me from being me, not my fame."

"Nonsense!" Steve said. "You can practically do anything or get any girl you want!"

Tony also laughed, "You gotta exploit everything that comes with the fame, man."

"Don't listen to them, Clint." Pepper intervened, "Both of them are just an a-holes by nature."

"I just don't feeling like being in a relationship now." Clint explained. Tony and Steve then gave Clint an earful of how he had wasted his time ignoring his fame and getting the girls. Natasha couldn't stand to listen to them for one more second so she went to the bar to get another drink.

"Hey." A gentle voice came from her left the moment she arrived at the bar. She turned and saw a very good-looking, redheaded guy smiled at her

"Hi." She greeted back. "One bottle of beer please." She told the bartender.

"Make it two and put it in my tab."

"Did you buy every girl a drink all night?" She asked.

"No, just you, gorgeous."

Natasha thought that it was cheesy of him but she continued to converse with the guy and eventually ended up with his phone number in exchange. Thor stuck close to Jane all-night and danced happily with her. Darcy, Maria, and Pepper were also swamped by boys but they just blew them off. Natasha came back to the table with Clint's sharp grey eyes following her in every movement.

"I see you scored a guy tonight." Clint teased as Natasha sat down next to him.

"I'm not scoring anything. We just talked and exchanged phone numbers, that's all." She replied, not looking in to his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. You like him, don't you?"

"What? NO!" Natasha answered too quickly and Clint knew the real answer. He smirked at her while Natasha folded her arms. "Why are you still here, Barton? Your wingmen are out hunting girls." She motioned to Steve and Tony talking to the group of girls.

"Those two left me out in the cold." Clint told her. "They said I already scored one girl so it's their turn. Those two work great together. I never seen such lethal wingman like them."

"Everything's is a game to them." She noted. "Do you really think that he always gets whatever he wants?"

"Of course, Nat. That dude will always get what he wants. He's the master strategist, on and off field. It's only the matter of time."

"They're too complicated."

Steve had completely forgotten to attend the party of the football team but instead stayed at Tony's party all night. The party went on until 3 AM. Steve scored a twin and headed back to her room. Tony also scored a blonde girl. Natasha and the rest of the group went back to their dorm together.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	10. Very Strange Behavior of Steve Rogers

**10 : THE VERY STRANGE BEHAVIOR OF STEVE ROGERS***

Natasha found out about the lucky charm comment the next day when she got up and was about to get a shower in the communal shower room. She stopped and looked at the TV when she saw his face,

_"Captain, that was a close game and a very risky play. What made you so sure that the play would work?"_

_"I have my lucky charm with me today. Come on, I'm Steve Rogers. Lose isn't in my dictionary."_

_"What is your lucky charm?"_

Pepper couldn't help but tease Natasha, "I think he mean you, Tasha. You're his lucky charm."

"No way." She replied. "I'm not his lucky charm." Pepper quirked her eyebrows. Natasha quickly grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. "**NO!** I'm not his lucky charm!" The beautiful redhead said loudly at Pepper.

"Whose lucky charm?" Tony asked as he and Bruce entered the room.

"**NO ONE!**" Natasha yelled and hurried away. Tony spread out a wide grin while Bruce stood still confused about everything.

"So she heard the interview?" Tony asked Pepper.

"Yeah, she heard."

"They're so going to bang each other." The rich boy said. "So, what do we have for breakfast today, my dear?"

Natasha came back to her room and she saw Tony, Bruce and Pepper still in the room. She gave them no chance to make any remark about her, Steve and the Lucky Charm comment. The beautiful girl bolted to her room and locked the door.

* * *

Steve had to pick Natasha up at her room in the morning. Their classes were in the same direction and he offered her a ride with him.

"Heyy! Natashaaaa!" Steve shouted and banged his fist at her door. "Hurry up! Class starts in ten minutes!"

"Wait! Just one more sec!"

"You said that five times already! Come on!"

The door swung open and Natasha emerged. She fumbled with her bag and books and had to shove her breakfast into Steve's hands.

"Sorry Steve, I over-slept."

"I already told you that there's no food allowed in my car!" He said, eyes narrowed.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He handed her food back to her,

"Walk and eat it." He ordered. "If you don't finish I'll throw it in the trash."

"Come on Rogers! It's not the end of the world!" Steve didn't bother arguing with her anymore. He quickly walked to the parking lot with Natasha running behind him, trying to keep up with his long footsteps. In the end, Steve allowed Natasha to eat in his car because they wouldn't make it in time to their classes.

"I have a football practice today." He told her, "You don't mind waiting for me, right?"

"Don't worry I have to go to the library anyway." She replied. "We'll meet up at 5 pm, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

Steve had just finished with football practice when he saw that Natasha was waiting for him. They had begun this routine when Steve had first saw her sprint to her classes in the morning because she had had to wait inside the small shelter of the bus stop for the rain to stop.

He pulled out his umbrella and helped her to his car. _Yeah, it was pretty gentlemanly and it was so unlike him._

"How was your practice?" She asked as she noticed a little frustration on his face.

"Sometime I just hate Fury for yelling at me when it's not my fault."

"You are the captain, remember?"

"I know." He said as he opened the door for her. "Today we need to take a little detour before we go home."

Even though his face didn't display any emotion rather than the frustration he had left from football practice, Natasha suddenly feared the thought of a little '_detour_' that Steve mentioned. _Did he want to try anything with her?_ The thought made Natasha reach into her bag and hold on tight to the pepper spray.

Steve didn't take their usual route but instead took a very long route and then just stopped by the small coffee shop five blocks away.

"You wanna grab a coffee now?" She asked, eyebrows quirked.

"No." He replied and looked out the window into the coffee shop.

He didn't say anything after that. Instead Steve pulled his notebook and a pencil out before writing something in it.

"Are we doing a surveillance on someone?" She teased but he didn't answer. He just kept looking at someone in the coffee shop, whilst he kept writing things down really fast. She tried to look in the same direction as him but the coffee shop was crowded so she couldn't tell who he was looking at. Natasha turned to look at Steve and she saw him unconsciously rubbed a heart necklace.

It was the first time Natasha saw it.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before he drove away like nothing had happened. Natasha thought to herself that it was a very strange for him to do something like that.

* * *

The next day was the same. Steve picked her up at Braddock building. He didn't have a football practice that day so he kind of lounged around the area, waiting for her class to finish. Every girl who walked passed him wished it was them who he was waiting for. When Steve saw Natasha walking out of the building, he stood up and waved his hand.

"Over here, Natasha!" He called out.

She ran to him and saw that he still holding the exact same notebook from yesterday. _Did he carry it with him every time?_She curiously thought to herself.

"We need to stop by the coffee shop before we go back to our dorm." Steve said. "Stark said he needs more coffee if he wants to get his research done by today."

"And when did we became his personal assistants?"

"No, we're just being nice to him."

"Being nice, huh?" She teased and grinned slyly at him "That's not really the word I'd use to describe your personality."

Steve didn't even bother to reply he just led her to his car, still opening the door for her. A very gentlemanly manner compared with his natural behavior. He drove them to the same coffee shop as the day before and parked just across the street.

"You go in there and buy the coffee for me." Steve told her and handed money to her. "Dark mocha frappuccino."

"Why don't we go in there together?"

"Will you just buy the cup of coffee, Romanoff. There is no need for two people to go in there to get one cup of coffee." Natasha sighed and took the money. She was about to get out of the car when she turned and saw him take the notebook out again with a pencil and start scribbling furiously.

There must be something about this coffee shop that Steve Rogers feel the need to graciously visit this place every evening.

She did order the coffee for Stark. The girl with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, took her order and Natasha couldn't help but notice her bright red lips. She went back to the car and slotted it in the cup holder. They went to Tony's room immediately to deliver the coffee. Once they arrived their the rich boy looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't order that." Tony said with a strange look. "Who said I needed a coffee from that stupid coffee shop when I have a top of the line coffee maker in my room?"

Natasha frowned and turned to Steve who just acted like nothing had happened. Steve just sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer and turned on the television. Tony took the coffee anyway and started to complain once he tasted it.

"This is the worst coffee I ever had." But Natasha didn't pay attention to Tony. She kept her green eyes focused on Steve Rogers who just sat there looking like nothing had happened.

_What is going on with him?_ He never displayed any strange behavior before. There must be something or someone really important to him in that coffee shop.

* * *

The third time was enough for Natasha to ask him but she didn't get any answer from the quarterback. He just absentmindedly started writing something in the notebook before he drove away.

"Barton said we have to have separate dinners tonight. Stark and Banner are going out with their families. The others look like they have dates too."

"They're leaving us alone." Natasha groaned. "And why did the universe have to leave me with someone like you?"

"Because you're very lucky. Don't worry I'll take you to my favorite restaurant that serve the best apple pie in NYC."

"Oh please, throughout this entire meal, I'm going to have to endure listening to you brag about all your conquests."

"What? My conquest are worth hearing about and to be frank, my conquests will be a never ending story."

"Quantity doesn't measure the quality, Rogers."

"Your system is different from mine." Natasha laughed. She loved to bickering and bantering with him. Natasha knew they had become closer whenever they spent time together and she didn't like to admit that Steve Rogers had become her friend, the one she never thought she would like considering his a-hole attitude.

But then again he was always nice to her, even if it was in a very subtle way.

Steve took Natasha to his favorite restaurant a couple of blocks away from their dorm. He ordered the most delicious dish on the list for both of them and also ordered his favorite apple pie.

The food was quickly served and the two of them really enjoyed their meals. Natasha finally had her chance to taste the apple pie that Steve had boasted about.

"You brought the whole pie?!" She asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why? I can eat the whole pie." He said. "It's too delicious that you couldn't resist the second piece." They sat quietly and enjoyed the delicious dessert until Steve started off the conversation once again.

"What's your birthday?"

"I won't tell you. Unless, you tell me yours first."

"Don't laugh, okay?" Steve said. "Fourth of July" She did laugh and Steve pouted. "It's not funny."

"You are very patriotic!"

"What's you birthday, Romanoff?"

"November, 22."

"Are you really Russian?" He asked. "I mean, you don't have much of an accent."

"I adapted. I just switch accents whenever I want to."

"Really?" She nodded. "Wow! You could be a great actress if you wanted to." She only gave him a mysterious smile in return.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Russian, French, German, Chinese, most of the Eastern European languages and Latin." She answered. "Are you trying to interrogate me or something?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better."

He flashed her his charming smile and continued asking her some personal stuff but didn't dare to go too deep. She noticed that he noted something in his notebook again.

"Do you miss Russia or your friends back there?"

"No, I hated that place. I moved a lot and I didn't stay in one place long enough to have friends." She told him "You guys are the closest thing to friends I've had."

"Me? Your friend? Well, I'm surprised you count me as one."

"I'm pretty surprised with myself too."

"You know you can ask me about anything and I will answer you truthfully except the things that I really uncomfortable with" He told her, whilst still writing on the notebook.

"Huh? There are things that you're uncomfortable with?"

"Don't be so surprised. There are some that I'm still not comfortable to share with anyone."

She continued to tease him about the fact that he had his little secret he wanted to preserve but Natasha Romanoff knew she could get one of it out of him and she intended to uncover his little secrets one by one.

This was the first secret he ever told her, his admiration toward her, which strangely was not related to him wanting to bang her.

"You are the most fascinating woman I ever met, Romanoff." he said. "What fascinates me the most is that you can speak a dead language."

"I still have many thing that could fascinate you, Rogers." She told him. "I can hold my own when it comes to drinking. I prefer vodka though."

"I cannot imagine you would like anything other than Vodka." Steve smiled before turning to the waitress. "Hey Wendy, Can I have a bottle of your finest Vodka?"

"Of course, Steve." Wendy nodded and quickly hurried away before brought back a bottle of Grey Goose with her. Natasha gave him a look but Steve didn't care and poured them a shot.

"You know a waitress?" She finally asked. "How often do you come to this restaurant?"

"Once a week but I know her because I've already banged her twice."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He loved that she was able to hold her own drink. The bottle of vodka was emptied in no time because of their interesting conversation. In the end though they both showed no signs of being drunk.

* * *

Steve walked her to her room and bid her goodnight. Natasha opened the door and immediately saw Tony Stark and Pepper Potts on the couch, watching TV together.

"Hey! Tasha" Tony greeted. Natasha flashed him a smile,

"How did the dinner with your family go Stark?"

"It sucked." He answered truthfully. "Dad got a call from Washington and left, leaving me and my mom on our own."

"Sorry to hear that. I know you were really looking forward to it." Natasha said and lightly patted his shoulders.

"Don't be. I'm used to this from when I was a kid." Natasha gently squeezed his shoulders before heading to her room but Pepper stopped her with a question.

"How about your date with Steve?"

"It's wasn't a date." Natasha replied. "We just had dinner together because everyone seemed to have dates themselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about your date with Aldrich Killian?" Natasha shot back.

Tony's reaction at this news was a mix of shock and anger. Natasha was pretty sure that he didn't like it. Whether he didn't like Aldrich Killian himself or the fact that Pepper went on a date with him was another matter.

"You and Killian?" Tony asked again, frowning.

"Yes, I have a dinner with Killian but it was for his work."

"What work?" Tony questioned her in a very demanding gesture. Natasha silently watched them talking. It amused her to see Stark get a little jealous, she also noticed their relationship was like an old married couple. She wished she could have that kind of bond with someone.

"It's not your business, Tony." Pepper folded her arms. "Why do you care?"

"I care! Of course I care. You went on a date with one of my many arch enemies."

"Everyone's an enemy to you, Tony!" Pepper remarked.

"Not everyone." He corrected but when he saw the look in her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. It's my private life, Tony." He did begin to look really guilty and looked down at the couch.

"I'm sorry, Pep. I guess I just worry about you."

Pepper couldn't be angry with him for long because of his sad adorable puppy dog eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know but you should also know that I can take care of myself." Tony nodded and held his best friend close. Natasha watched in amazement at how easily they forgive each other.

"And for the one who caused us this argument. You're not going anywhere." Tony said and turned to the girl who was watching them quietly.

"I was hoping you guys would stop fighting like a married couple because I've got a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that Steve has some weird behavior. He carried his notebook everywhere and always notes down something. He always stops by the coffee shop a couple of blocks away but never ever goes in there"

"Ahh, the mysterious tales of Steve Rogers." Tony said. "He likes to sketch thats why he carries the notebook everywhere. As for the coffee shop thing, well there's a girl by the name of Peggy Carter. She's the only girlfriend he ever had." Natasha was shocked with this new information. She never would have thought that Steve had dated someone.

"She must hurt have him really bad that he didn't want to be in a relationship ever again."

"It's a long story but I guess he didn't want to know and to be fair, he should be the one who told you about this anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Natasha agreed. "I think I'm just gonna get a shower and go to bed." Tony and Pepper just nodded and went back to watching the television.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	11. His Lost Love

**11 : HIS LOST LOVE***

Steve was just finished with his training and was now waiting for Natasha. They were going to have dinner together with the group as usual, but she didn't show up on time, so he waited.

He was however impatient and ended up ringing her after five minutes.

"Hey! Where are you, Natasha?"

"Oh sorry, Steve! I forget to tell you that I'm not hanging out with you guys today."

"Earlier notice would have really been appreciated."

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said "Oh and do you really have friends rather than us?"

"Is that a surprise?"

"Yeah, you're not that kind, you know."

"Haha." She sarcastically laughed. "Look, I gotta go"

"Wait! You're going on a date riiiiiiiiiiiight? Tashaaaaaaaaaaa."

Natasha hung up before he even finished. Steve sighed and threw his phone on the passenger seat. _His little red had a date_, he thought to himself as he drove off to the diner.

"Where's Tasha?" Clint asked as Steve sat down at the table.

"She said she has a meeting with her friend, so probably a date."

"Yeah, I saw her talking to the guy the night we celebrated your football victory." Clint told him as he watched Steve's reaction closely. He saw he emotions flicker across Steve's face but he quickly covered it.

"It's great that she's put herself out in the market." Steve said but Clint could tell that he didn't mean what he said. Steve changed the subject immediately like he didn't want to talk about Natasha and her date anymore. Clint knew Steve must feel weird because he always had Natasha with him.

_Must be a really strange feeling of him indeed_, Clint thought.

* * *

Natasha hung up from Steve and walked back to the table that her guy was sitting at.

"Who was that?" The guy sat across her asked.

"Just a friend."

"His name is Steve...tell me that isn't Steve—Steve Rogers?"

"The one and only Captain Quarterback." Natasha replied and couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about her silly friend.

"Huhh—that's weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He practically sleeps with every beautiful girl in the campus. How could he even let the most gorgeous woman like you walk around untouched like this?"

"He already tried but I shot him down the moment he asked. So we've become friends since then."

"You're the most fascinating woman I ever met, Natasha." _As strange as it sounded_…it was the same thing Steve said to her too but for a different reason of course. Steve would surely tease her about this and he would never back down until he found out who she was dating. _Well_, it really was a date as much as she wanted to deny it. But the guy in front of her was really charming and handsome, practically a bad boy type that she liked.

"What shall we have for tonight?" He gently asked

* * *

Natasha was meeting with her guy again today and Steve had decided to say something about it when he picked her up at her room.

"How was your date, little red riding hood?" He asked. "I guess he must be really delightful for you to ditch me for whoever that was."

"Aww, you're jealous, aren't you?" She teased back and his face changed suddenly,

"Nooooo, not in a million year, princess."

"You've called me two nicknames already." She noted .

"Well I've come up with lots of cute nicknames just for you."

"Don't call me any of them unless you have my permission." Natasha warned with a deadly glare.

"I think I can get away with it, red." He smirked and then Natasha pinched him really hard on his arm. "Ouchhhh!" She laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't wait up for me today." She told him. "I have a meeting."

"It's a date, Romanoff. Just admit it." Steve corrected. "And you're giving yourself to him too easily you know."

"Care to explain?"

"I mean…you're of on a second date right after the first date. It's not how it work, Natasha. That guy will think that he has the upper hand."

"I can take care of myself but thanks for your concern, Rogers."

"I'm being serious, Natasha." He said. "You don't wanna lose the leverage you've got."

"Not everything's just a game, Steve. Sometimes, it's just two people with genuine feelings toward one another."

"Whatever." He cut her off. "But remember my warning."

* * *

Natasha had lied to Steve about the date because she had something else to do and he would never let her be alone if he knew that she would spend her free time alone. (He loved to drag her along with him to the group's dinner like he didn't want to be alone with her friends, even if they had been getting along very well lately).

She actually went to the coffee shop Steve always did his little stake out at. She had already gotten the name of the very important girl in Steve's life.

_Peggy Carter._

Natasha really intended to meet with the woman who changed her friend's life completely.

"Excuse me." She said to one of the waiters, "Do you know which one is Peggy Carter?"

"She's the barista. The girl with long curly brown hair and red lips." He answered and pointed to the said Peggy Carter. Natasha looked at the girl and she realized she had already met her on the day Steve had tricked her into buying a coffee for Tony.

Natasha stood in line, and with a perfect timing, Peggy was the one who take her order and Natasha noticed her heavy British accent, unlike Sharon Carter who spoke with an American accent.

"Short hazelnut macchiato." She ordered.

"I thought you order dark mocha Frappuccino the last time?" Peggy said.

"It's for my friend." Natasha told her. "Wait, you remember that?"

"Actually yes. I saw you come out from my old friend's car." The barista explained. "What you ordered last time's his favorite."

"You know him?"

"Yes, I know him. He's Steve Rogers. Are you his girlfriend or something? Because you must be really close to him if he allowed you to sit in his car."

"No, we're just friends." Natasha said. "I wanted to ask you about something, mainly about Steve?"

"Of course." Peggy replied before turning to her colleagues "Eddie, I'm gonna take my twenty minute break." Eddie nodded. Peggy made Natasha her coffee before the two of them sat down in the secluded area.

"We've not properly introduced ourselves." Peggy said and reached her hand out. "I'm Peggy Carter." Natasha shook hands with the barista,

"I'm Natasha—Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha." Peggy gave her a gentle smile. "So what you want to know about him?"

"I really want to know why he is who he is today. I mean, was he a douche and a womanizer from the beginning? I really need to know who he really is."

"No, actually not. He used to be a gentle giant. If you have a chance to see that side of him."Peggy didn't know why she told the total stranger in front of her but something in Natasha's gesture, her eyes and her expression told her that she cared for Steve. From what the barista heard from the rumors around the campus, Steve had turned into someone with a really bad reputation and everyone just quickly assumed that he's a bad person. But somehow, this girl cared enough to ask for the truth before she judged someone.

"Why did you break up with him? You are obviously very important to him."

"It's a very long story but in short, he changed into someone who he once hated. He's not my Steve anymore. I don't know why he became his bullying self but I am pretty sure that I am the one to blame."

And Peggy began to tell Natasha everything.

* * *

Steven Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes, and Margaret 'Peggy' Carter were friends since they were a little kids. They could all say they were best friends. Their family's knew one another quite well as they all served in the military since World War II.

Peggy's family were British and they moved to New York to work with the US government as a part of the cooperation between the Allied countries. The three of them were raised together, played together and studied together.

Bucky always acted like the big brother and always protected the scrawny Steve and Peggy from every bully. Steve always joined in the fight, much of Peggy's protest. She knew them both too well that they would never ever back down from the fight.

And it was Bucky who knew that Steve had a crush on Peggy since the beginning. Bucky loved to see his two best friends fall in love with one another. They were each others sweetheart since very young. They both knew they loved one another more than just friends. Peggy wanted to take it slow but Steve was serious about it and wanted to make it right.

They were dating since 6th grade, at the age of 12. It was more like a _promise _that they would love each other for the rest of their lives. It was a very long time ago that they believed in every magical fairy tales love story. _A happily ever after ending_.

Peggy Carter fell in love with Steve Rogers even before his transformation. She fell in love for _who he really was_, not his _appearance_.

After Bucky was gone, Steve's health problems got worse as a result from his grief over his lost friend. It got worse that everyone, even Peggy believed that he might have to die.

His father and mother pulled a lot of strings and asked a favor from Howard Stark. Bruce's dad and Dr. Erskine helped Steve and he got better. Peggy was with him every day. During his recovery, Peggy could see some change in Steve but there was something that always bothered him.

Once he had fully recovered, Steve began to work out really hard and packed up some muscle. He was already tall but skinny and now he was turning into a muscle man. He asked his mom to let him study some martial arts in which he became an expert in no time. Then he began to change, he came back to the school and signed up for the football team. No one recognized him until one of his longtime nemesis, Anthony Masters, remembered him.

"He was that scrawny kid Rogers." Anthony said.

"Not anymore, Masters." Steve replied.

Masters was the first to challenge Steve in his new form and then waves after waves of his enemies got in line but Steve fought back and won. He became the quarterback and the most popular guy in the school in no time. He had his own army of bullies to terrorize the school.

Steve had everything under his control. Anyone who dared to challenge him would meet with a brutal beat down at the school yard. He did this for everyone to see, as an example to everyone. Peggy saw him change with her own eyes. She tried to look past it but she couldn't. It was not the Steve Rogers she fell in love with and it was the last straw so, she decided to do something.

He was beating the crap out of an exchange student, Heinz Kruger who had accidentally crossed him.

"Steve! Stop!" Peggy shouted.

"Stay out of this Peggy!" He said back and kept pouring his punches on the poor kid.

"You don't have to do it! They all already fear you!" But Steve didn't listen and he kept doing it until he was satisfied and left the poor guy lying unconscious on the floor. Peggy immediately walked away when he turned to her. Steve chased after her.

"Peggy, wait!" He said and grabbed her arms.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked.

"I did it to protect both of us from everyone who wanted to harm us."

"You don't have to do this, Steve. This isn't you."

"I have to, Peggy. I cannot let them harm you."

"Steve, you've already turned into someone you once despised."

"I need to be. I have to protect the only important girl in my life, at all cost. Bucky isn't here to help me protect you anymore."

* * *

"So, I broke up with him to save him from whatever made he become this. I was one of reasons why he changed. The only way to change him back was to disappear from his life."

"You broke up with him?" Natasha prompted, barely managing to register all the information she just learned.

"Yes, I broke up with him a week after, I moved away to San Francisco, I stayed there with my cousin, Sharon. But fate had decided that I couldn't get away from him. Here I am, in the same university as him."

"It's must be tough for both of you."

"Yes, it was. I know he must have pulled every string he had to make sure I was assigned to a different dorm."

"Really?"

"Yes. He never talked to me again. I already tried but he won't give me a chance. I totally understand why though." Natasha could notice the sadness in her voice and eyes. "I already heard that he became a womanizer, even my cousin cannot get away from his charm."

"Wait! I thought Sharon was just flirting around with him. Did he really sleep with her?"

"Yes, since the first week of this semester. Sharon is just a freshman and she's really struggling to gain her popularity. I tried to warn her but Sharon being Sharon, she won't listen."

"It's really hard for a girl to resist Steve Rogers." Natasha agreed. "He tried to hit on me but I blew him off and now we're friends." Natasha hadn't just noticed Peggy but the barista had also noticed the redhead in front of her too.

"You care about him, don't you?" Peggy asked as Natasha stood up from her seat and it took the redhead by surprise. "I was thinking that you were just curious about him but now I can see that you are deeply care for him."

"I do. He's my friend. I want to know what's going on with his life so I can protect him."

"Yeah, he might not know this. He doesn't need physical protection but he does really need mental and emotional protection from someone. He's been though a lot and it damaged him. I hope you take good care of him, better than I did."

"I will, Peggy."

* * *

**AN:**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	12. Their Things

**Warning! Tiniest of the smut is in this chapter**

* * *

**12 : THEIR THINGS***

The football team was just finished with their training. Luckily for them, after a month of hard practice and playing three games together. Their team started to work in sync together. And now they were enjoying a shower. Steve was dressing up and preparing for his little arrangement with Sharon this evening.

"How is your little plan going, Steve-o?" Simon asked when they were in the locker room. "I heard you are quite close with the girl now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we learned a lot about each other"

"Don't forget the deal, man." Max chimed in "I can hardly wait to get her in my bed"

"I bet you, she will taste real nice" Brock said with an evil grin

"Yeah, I can imagine she will be real hot in bed" Simon agreed

Steve tensed up because of how his friends were talking about Natasha. He didn't like it but he didn't say anything, although his hand did almost crush his iPhone into million pieces.

"You shouldn't talk about Lady Natasha like that" Thor interrupted "She is my friend"

"Thor, I recall you also made this deal with the rest of us" Brock replied "You want to bang her as much as we all want to"

"Ney, I didn't want to do anything disrespectful to her as she is one of my closest friends, Rumlow. If you say I make a deal with you, I break it off. I'm no longer in this competition with you"

"Chicken..." Simon snorted

"Have care how you speak" Thor warned "No one ever said that an Odinson is a coward, Williams."

Both of them got up from their seats and prepared to fight with one another but Steve's commanding voice and the loud bang of his fist, landing on the locker, stopped them.

"Enough! All of you. This is the last time we will talk about this deal. No one says anything about this anymore. If any of you bleed this deal to anyone, I will find you and a brutal beat down will be bestowed upon you"

With that, Steve got up from his seat, packed his things and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Steve knocked on Sharon's door and she immediately opened the door like she knew he was here. The blonde girl could notice the seriousness on his face.

"What's bothering you, handsome?" She asked as she pulled him by his t-shirt in the living room

"It's just the practice. That's all" He replied "Is Maria here?"

"No, she is at the library. It is just you…and me this evening" Sharon pulled his shirt off and ran her hand down his chest.

"Great" Steve's voice turned hoarse as he pulled her closer "I don't want anyone to interrupt us"

Sharon smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, slowly guiding him into her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Tasha!" Pepper called "Go get Maria at her room. Tony and Bruce are waiting for us downstairs right now"

"Okay!" The redhead replied and grabbed her leather jacket "I will go get her"

Natasha walked to Maria's room and knocked but there was no answer so she leaned into the door and listened. She heard a noise from behind it so she opened the door and she heard the noise louder behind the bedroom door.

She opened the door with the thought that it was Maria's bedroom.

But she was stunned by the sight she saw. Natasha was rooted in the spot as she processed; Steve Rogers, naked with Sharon Carter, also naked, on his lap as she rode him up and down, both moaning with pleasure and lust. Steve was kissing up and down her neck, hands palming her breast.

Sharon was lost in the pleasure that was building up within her but then Steve noticed someone else was standing in Sharon's room.

"What da fuck?!" Steve yelled as he saw someone at the door way "Don't you know how to knock, Romanoff?!"

"Sorry" She told, blushed deeply but still starring at them.

"Get the fuck out!" He snarled

Natasha's face turned vermillion red as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Steve laid on the bed next to Sharon, trying to catch his breath. It had been a delightful evening until Natasha showed up unexpectedly during his _little arrangement_ with Sharon. He had a lot to talk about with his Little Red.

What was bothering him was that he wanted to know _what the hell was she doing there?_

Steve got up from her bed and began to dress up.

"You're not gonna stay the night?" Sharon asked as she quickly got up, wrapping the blanket around her. "We could have some more fun later tonight" She said seductively into his ear, arms wrapping his waist from behind

"You know my rule, Sharon" He replied and felt she was tightening her hold

"You're the most heartless person, Steve"

"You should blame it on your cousin, not me. She's the one who ripped it out and shattered it into million pieces"

"I still blame her about that" Sharon pouted

"Besides, I have to go see my friend"

"Who? Don't tell me you are going to see that Romanoff girl"

"Well, yes. And she is a sophomore, Sharon, not a freshman like you"

"Fine" She said and turned him to face her "See you again next Wednesday" Sharon kissed him and bit his lower lips lightly

"Looking forward to it"

He fully dressed up and gave Sharon one more kiss before he walked out the door and went straight to Natasha's room. His hand banged on the door loudly.

"Romanoff! I need to speak with you" He called.

Natasha opened the door. She was in her pajamas. Steve saw Tony, Pepper and Clint were in the room and were staring at them so he pulled her out and close the door behind her.

"What are you doing in Sharon's room?" He questioned, intense blue eyes stared at her.

"It's nothing" She said, avoiding his eyes contact

The fact that she just saw him having sex with his one night was above all of the reason she wanted to stay away from him. She didn't like the feeling that crept up within her when she thought about him and Sharon.

"What were you doing in that room?" He asked again, voice turned low and demanding

"I just went there to find Hill because it's our group dinner time" She said "That's all"

"Sorry I yelled at you like that"

"I completely understand. I would do the same if you walk into me naked"

"I was just hoping you would say '_walking into your room while you were having sex with someone_' In that case, I would join you for an incredible threesome"

Natasha rolled her eyes "You are really a disgusting person" She sighed and turned away from him "So you are dating Sharon?"

"Nahhhh" He replied "She's just my Wednesday"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's a mutual agreement between me and her. She knows I have rules and I don't date. This is the closest thing I can give to her"

Natasha just thought about the conversation she had with Peggy Carter a couple days ago and she suddenly realized that Sharon had the same surname as Peggy. _Sharon is Peggy's cousin._

"Wait a minute" Natasha said and raised her hand to stop him "Her name is Sharon Carter, right?" Steve nodded "So she's related to Peggy?"

"I know, it's awesome, right? I banged both of the Carters!"

"There is something seriously wrong with you" She shook her head in disapproval "Peggy is obviously important to you. Why would you speak of her like she is one of your one nights?"

"Don't speak like you know me, Romanoff." He retorted before he narrowed his eyes as he also realized that he never told her anything about Peggy Carter "And how the hell do you know Peggy?!"

"I just talked to her a couple days ago"

"What? And now you stalking my private life too! I can't believe it"

"It's not that! I just accidentally met her and we talked"

"Then how did you know about her? Did someone tell you about that?" Steve raised his voice in a very threatening way, eyes filled with anger "Tell me, Natasha!" He bellowed

Natasha winced but didn't break eye contact with him. This was the first time he used a voice like that with her. His face changed from cheerful to angry. His hands held her arms tightly.

"I asked around because you were acting really weird this week" She stated "I asked you but you never tell me anything. I thought we are friends and you could tell me anything"

"But that does not justify the way you went behind my back and asked around like this, especially asked it from Peggy!" He yelled "I trusted you! That's not the way you treat a friend!"

"How am I supposed to know that I shouldn't have asked her?! You never tell me anything and I didn't know that she was off limits!" Natasha yelled back, she never backs down from anything even what was in front of her, a very angry Steve Rogers.

"Don't go fucking snoop around my private life ever again, are we clear?!" He bellowed

His eyes were burning with anger and rage. It's was like the ocean on fire. Natasha knew it was time for her to back down as it was her fault too. She already hit his limit and she could see that he was trying really hard not to lose control and hurt her.

"Do we have a problem here?" A voice came from behind them and It was Clint Barton standing at the doorway with Tony Stark behind him.

"No, Clint. We were just talking" Natasha replied

"Really? Because it's sounded like the other way around"

Strangely, Steve let go of Natasha's arms. His eyebrows frowned as he looked at her one more time before walking away.

Natasha saw the anguish in his eyes and it left her feeling sorry about the whole thing. Most of all, he didn't give her a chance to say she was sorry.

The redhead sighed. _She crossed the line this time._

* * *

The next day, Natasha was waiting for Steve to pick her up at her room but he didn't show up. He didn't even call or message her or anything. Actually, he didn't show up all day and at their group dinner either.

She heard from Darcy that he was hanging out with his football friends again. They were out hunting for girls in the city tonight.

"This is weird" Clint noted "He never acted like this with you"

They were sitting quietly at their usual table at their usual diner. Tony pouted all night because his wingman was absent. Clint had not yet mastered the game of getting into women's pants (As Tony and Steve called it). The meal was indeed boring and quiet.

"This is the first time I've seen him angry at you, Nat" Pepper said

"Yeah, I know I crossed the line this time" Natasha replied

"Why did he have to be that angry? It isn't like himself at all. Why did he care about that girl?" Jane asked

Tony looked up from his food and gave them the answer, "Peggy Carter was the only girlfriend he ever had and the only one he ever used the word '_love_' with. The story about her is still a perfect button if you want to hurt him or pissed him off"

That was the thing that hit Natasha. She hurt Steve Rogers and she never intended to do it.

"That's it! I will go apologize to him tomorrow" Natasha decided

"And how do you plan it exactly?"

"I will buy him his favorite apple pie from his favorite restaurant"

Everyone was just staring at her like they didn't believe what they just heard.

"Why you feel the need to buy an apple pie to apologize to him?" Pepper asked

"It's our thing"

"Our thing?" Pepper repeated curiously, eyebrow quirked up

"Yeah, that's what we do" Natasha replied, completely unaware of how intimate her answer sounded "When we have a little misunderstanding or an argument, he always buys me a carton of Ben & Jerry's Cheesecake Brownie."

"Are you guys married yet?" Tony teased

"Shut up, Tony. I'm being serious!" Natasha said "But he is avoiding me and I cannot find him"

"Then you should talk to Phil. He is Steve's assistance. That guy knows everyone's whereabouts"

* * *

Natasha was working on the plan to talk with Steve but first, she must know where he is right now. She arranged a meeting with Phil Coulson, Steve's assistant, on the rooftop of their dorm. With a little help from Clint, of course.

"You really pissed him off, you know that?" A voice came from behind Natasha.

"Hey, Phil" Natasha greeted as the assistant sat down next to her "And I do know that I pissed him off really bad"

"That is one of two things that you should never push. That of two buttons"

"What is it?"

"Peggy Carter and His childhood best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes. Never ever ask him about them or snoop, asking around. You have to let him be the one who tell you about these two subjects"

"I just wanted to look out for him, Phil. He is my friend" Natasha said. "And right now I want to make it up to him"

Phil was gauging whether he should trust Natasha and tell her where Steve was or not. But he also could see that she really did care about him.

"Please, Phil. I just want to clear things up"

"He is in his room right now" Phil told "And you have to bang the door, not knocking. Bang it repeatedly and he will swing the door open without asking who that was"

"Thanks, Phil."

* * *

Steve was lounging on the couch, randomly watching a TV show, when someone banged his door repeatedly.

_Whoever is on that side of the door will get a real nice black eye for banging his door like this,_ he thought as he got up from his seat.

He swung the door opened immediately and he was stunned to see who that was. Natasha Romanoff was standing in front of him. He put on his defensive stance.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, obviously still angry with her.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't"

"Just let me finish... I shouldn't have done that to you and talked to you like that. I shouldn't have been snooping around like that. I just wanted to figure out what's going on with you and that was just worried about my friend. I'm sorry, Steve"

He looked at her with a cold stare and kept his distance, he didn't give away any sign that he forgive her.

"And to show you that I really am sorry, I brought you your favorite apple pie" She smiled playfully and presented him with his favorite dessert

"You trying to bribe me into forgiving you?"

"Is it working?"

He allowed his lips to twitch up a little "Yeah, kinda."

"Awwwww, come on! I said I'm sorry. What do you want more from me, Rogers?"

"Just don't go around my back again" He said "You know you can ask me anything and you will get the truthful answer, Nat. I already gave you my word about that"

"I know and I'm still sorry about it" She said and used the best adorable puppy dog eyes on him.

Steve knew that it was hard for him to resist it. Something in him had meltdown.

"Don't be." He gently said and gave her a small smile "I already forgive you. Besides, I couldn't be angry at you for long. I missed my little red"

Her full smile appeared and Steve pulled her into a hug

"So…we are good now?" She murmured

"Yes, we are. And I'm sorry too. I should not yell at you like that."

"I forgive you"

Steve let out another smile of pure happiness "So… shall we eat this delicious apple pie?"

"We shall"

* * *

**AN: It was a slow build, okay guys! Just hang in there with me.**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan, keepcalmandwrite, GSMemorial18**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	13. Breakaway

**13 : BREAKAWAY**

Steve was walking towards the Stan Lee Hall, he had no football practice so he was planning on doing his project, hanging out with his friends, and scoring some girls. He whistled a song happily until he heard a very familiar voice but speaking in a different language. He peaked around the corner and saw Natasha talking on the phone with someone.

She was talking to someone in her mother tongue. Steve was shocked at how hot she sounded speaking in Russian but he quickly ignored this as her voice started to shake and she began to cry.

His Little Red was crying, _crying her heart out._

Somewhere deep inside him he felt pure pain for her. He had never seen Natasha cry before. Steve sat down behind the column adjacent to Natasha, she couldn't see him because she was burying her face in her knee and talking to whoever was causing her to cry.

The sound of her voice was really heartbreaking even the heartless person Steve was could feel it.

* * *

Natasha got the unexpected phone call when she was about to head back to her dorm. It was the ID of a blocked number but she immediately knew where it came from. Still, she answered it. The voice that answered her back was very familiar to her. Oh yes, she had been familiar with it for her whole life.

"Hello, Alexei." She talked to him in Russian. Alexei Shostakov, her ex- boyfriend. She tried really hard to leave her past in Russia but somehow, it still haunted her. A conversation with him was never easy for her, It was always the same thing he repeated to her again and again. Asking her to take him back. Asking her to come back home, come back to him. Asking her to abandon her dream to be with him. She answered the same way:

"I thought we talked about this, Alexei."

"This is my life."

"I will never set my foot back inside Russia ever again."

"I'm sorry, Alexei but this is what I want."

"Don't do this. This is not good for both of us. I've already moved on with my life now."

"Please, don't do this."

They hung up within the hour, leaving Natasha with utter sadness. All the memories flooded her mind, all the painful memories about Russia. She couldn't hold back anything anymore.

* * *

She had lied about her life back in Russia to her friends. She didn't like the idea of telling everyone about her past, she lied because she had only known them for a month and a half. But she hadn't lied about why she leaving Russia. One of the many reasons Natasha Romanoff had moved away from Russia. One of the two major reason anyway:

Alexei Shostakov, her ex- boyfriend…

Natasha had grown up in a small town her whole life. She had never seen outside the damn town her whole damn life, never knew what was out there and always wanted to know what was waiting for her on the outside.

Her real name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova

She grew up in a neighborhood where she met with her first boyfriend Alexei Shostakov. They had been friends since they were little kids. Natalie and Alexei against the world.

They began to date one another when they were in high school. She could say that he was the most popular guy in the school. He was a bad boy type that you couldn't help but falling for.

_Yeah_, she knew she had a really bad taste of boyfriend but Alexei was always a gentleman to her. He never, ever disrespected her.

Together, they ran this school. No. They ran the town. Their close friends, Boris Turgenov, Yelena Belova, Alex Nevsky, and Galina Nerirovsky were helping them and they all enjoyed each others company.

The group were often described as the gangster of the town. Alexei was their leader. He also introduced her to many things. Many bad things. She could say that she lived her life pretty wild during high school. He was also her first.

They were madly in love. Natasha always thought to herself that she was really lucky to have Alexei as her boyfriend and she really hoped that their relationship would last for eternity. They both felt that they could take on the world together and nothing would change them or tear them apart.

But real life hit them both in the form of graduation and university.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Natasha asked as they spent their time together at his house on the rooftop.

"I don't know." He replied. "My dad wants me to study in Marketing, you know, to help with his company." He turned to her. "What about you, babe?"

"I just found an interesting course but it's a university in the US." She said. "I already talked to my parents. They all agree with me to apply for a scholarship."

"WHAT?!" He practically yelled at her. "You're planning to go to the US. Are you crazy? Not to mention that you're just telling me this now!"

"Alexei, it's my dream. I really want to do this."

"You can do it here, baby. Moscow University has the best courses too." He tried to convince her. "At least, we're still in the same country." It took Alexei two weeks to convince Natasha and her parents that she should stay here and not leave him to go to the US. Even if that means she had to give up her dream for him.

"Nat, it was just a childish dream. You would never make a real career out of it." She couldn't believe that was saying that her dream was nothing. She thought that she was important enough for him to care more about what she wanted more than what he wanted. But she was young and naïve and believed in happily ever after.

She chose Alexei's dream over her own.

The big surprise came to her on their graduation day. After the ceremony they were gathering in the school gymnasium. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alexei dropped down on his knee and opened the velvet little box with his family engagement ring in it.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova we've known each other all our lives but I couldn't wait another minute to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. "Will you marry me?"

It had been the longest moment in her entire life. Everything went on in a slow motion. Millions of thought flashed into her head but the clearest was that she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to get married this young and throw her future away for a happily ever after.

There was so much more opportunities and potential in her future. She didn't even have a chance to fly by herself to the outside world, she needed to see the outside world for once. She needed her own life outside this town and Alexei. There were so many things she wanted to do before she settled down to have a family. She was too young for this. She wasn't ready for a commitment at this level and she also knew that Alexei did this to put a shackle on her. He afraid of losing his Natalie to the world, losing her to her dream.

"No, Alexei. I cannot marry you. Not now. Not in the near future." She finally said. "I'm sorry. I do love you but this is not the time for this. I'm not ready for this and I'm pretty sure that you are not ready too."

_Well_, at least she didn't have to endure anything or listen to Alexei mourn about her turning down his proposal. She got on the plane the next day to Moscow, to her university. She hated saying goodbye to her loved ones back in the town so she decided to disappear right after the day of their graduation. _It's not easy to say goodbye_.

Natasha found herself a very nice apartment and it was located near the university. Her parents were more than happy to support her with anything she wanted. But her boyfriend being his usual self, tracked her down and showed up at her door step with a new proposal.

"I'm sorry for dropping bomb like that on you." He said and held her hands gently. "I think we can try a long distance relationship."

"Great but I don't think it's gonna work." She bluntly said, she didn't want to let himself get hopeful.

"Natalie, please have faith in us." He begged. And Natasha found herself getting nowhere with getting over her dependence on Alexei.

"Okay, we can try."

That was the biggest mistake she ever made in her life, yet.

It went well in the first couple of months but they grew in distance between one another. They weren't able to connect anymore. They also fought a lot. Natasha endured it for almost a year, until she had enough of everything and the fighting between her and Alexei was getting worse every day and left her very emotionally drained. But the timing for her future was perfect, she just got an acceptance letter from Marvel University with a full scholarship offering.

When everything in Russia was about to fell apart, at least she got another exit. A chance for her dream.

She had it all planned out. She would leave Russia when this semester ended and transferred all her credits. She booked a flight and got everything done at both ends. She had already talked to her family and asked them to keep this news a secret.

At least, they supported her decision. The only loose end was her relationship with Alexei, _if you can call it that_. One day, after her last final exam. She went back to her room and found another surprise. Her boyfriend was standing in the middle of her room. She could see that he was ransacking her place. Everything was not in their position. In his hand was the acceptance letter from MU.

"When do you plan to tell me about this scholarship, Natalie?!" He asked. "Or do you plan to tell me this when you get there?"

"I was planning to tell you today, on the phone, but since you are here." She said. "And you've already found out about everything."

"You cannot do this to me, Nat."

"It's my life, Alexei. You have no right to decide my future for me."

"You're not gonna make it. That country is full of cruel people. You're not gonna survive." He said. "This dream is just the waste of time. Give up this dream, Nat. It's not worth it."

"It's my dream, Alexei. It's my future. I can do whatever I want with it." She just wanted someone who supported her decision, not making the decision for her. And clearly, Alexei was no longer supporting her anymore.

"This is the stupidest decision you'll ever make. You're never gonna make a career out of it." He said spitefully. "You cannot do this to us. You have to stay here with me."

"What can you do to stop me, Alexei?"

"Don't make me beg, Natalie." He caught her by surprise and took her stunned state to his advantage and kissed her. They had sex that night and he slipped the ring on her finger but Natasha had already make up her mind. Natasha made sure that he was in a deep sleep before getting up from her bed, dressing, bringing her luggage she hide in her closet, packing everything and heading for the door.

The last thing she did was take off her engagement ring and place it on the desk. She was keeping their promise ring that he gave her since they were dating back in high school. Natasha walked out the door and never looked back again. She didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye. She took a taxi to the airport, boarded the plane to New York, leaving everything behind. It was time for her to break away. She would take all the risks, take all the chances she had.

_But she won't forgot all the ones that she loved_

She dared enough to spread her wing and fly away. Dared enough to choose her own dream, her own life.

Start it all from zero.

* * *

Seeing her crying like that broke his heart and Steve knew, something icy cold inside him started to break down. Seeing Natasha cry like that sparked something within him and he was sure it was his protective side.

No one hurts her and gets away with it.

But now, he needed to do something to cheer her up.

* * *

She knew she was a bitch for leaving Alexei like that. She also knew that karma would bite her back in the ass. She knew she would have to face the same consequence. Someone she really loved will leave her just like she did with Alexei, he will leave her to wake up alone ad he will never come back to her.

She cried until there were no tears left within her. Her eyes were red and swollen she could hardly open them. _Damn you, Alexei. For making me weak all over again_, she muttered in her head as she walked back to her dorm.

Natasha found something in front of her room. It was a roll of white paper. She stretched it out and found that it was a sketch of her with many states of her smile and various happy faces of her. It also had a small caption at the lower right hand corner that said '_You got a smile that only heaven can make' _with a small arrow that told her to turn the page. Natasha found another caption that said, _'I don't want to see you cry, it just broke my heart to see you sad'_

She didn't know why but she let out a small smile after seeing the drawing and reading the captions. It was really nice of whoever had drawn her it. Unbeknownst to Natasha, that person was hiding around the corner, watching her heavenly smile and found himself smiling too.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my friend, sleeplessinbudapest. For everything *hugs*  
**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	14. Pay a Visit

**14 : PAY A VISIT***

Steve picked Natasha up at her room in the morning as usual, when she emerged from her door, his eyes searched every inch of her body.

"Red, what's going on?" Steve asked. "You're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. Your eyes are red and swollen." _Of course he knew she was crying_. He saw her yesterday and he wanted to check up on her. He wanted to know whether she would tell him the truth or not.

"Yes, I was crying last night." She replied, not looking into his eyes so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Who dared hurt you, Nat? I will track him down and kill him myself."

"Then you have to go to Russia to do it." She said. "He's my ex-boyfriend Alexei. Our relationship didn't end well. He's still trying to make me go back to Russia." She sighed and looked at her phone. "Now I have to change my phone number again."

Steve looked worried, "Is he stalking you or something? How many times did he call you?"

"Ten times since I've been here."

"Just say the word and I'll take care of it for you."

"No, you don't have to, Steve." She said. "I can handle it myself."

"But if he keeps calling you like this again, you're not gonna cry every time he calls you, right?"

"I don't know."

"Nat."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"Fine, but if you can't handle this shit anymore, just tell me and I'll take care of it." She could tell that he was angry, really angry about Alexei making her cry. And she knew that in his mind, he was already planning something.

"Don't do anything stupid, Steve." She warned. "Let it go. It's my problem."

"You're gonna drag this, I know you can't let it go yourself."

"I'm trying! Trust me!"

"What do you feel about him right now?"

"I hate him so much for making me cry!" Natasha exclaimed."And I have a date tonight and now I look like shit." And then the subject changed immediately. Steve's curiosity peaked,

"Again?" He asked. "We barely spend time with each other, not to mention that you barely show up for the group dinner. By the way, you look pretty as always, Nat."

"Thanks for the confidence boost but we spent too much time with each other, Rogers." She replied. "I need some private time."

"So you are seriously dating someone."

"You could say that."

"Who is he or she?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Aww, come on! Just give me the name."

"No way. I want my relationship to be without your remarks."

"I'm just looking out for you. I know most people in this campus and I can give you my approval."

"I don't need you approval."

"I don't want to see you get hurt by some random guy, Natasha. You're my friend and I'm always looking out for my friends." He genuinely said. You can say that it all came out from his protective side. "Besides, if he did hurt you, I would knew which leg to break."

"Thanks…but I'm not gonna tell you."

"Ooohhh, so secretive, are you?"

"Yep, you're never find out."

"Oh! I will find out eventually." He grinned.

* * *

Steve had his grand idea planed out. He just needed to assemble his team. He called Thor, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Phil for a secret meeting on the rooftop.

"Friend Steven! What's so urgent?" Thor asked when he saw Steve waiting for them already.

"Better be good, Rogers. I just scored a very hot brunette from my department." Tony said. "Surprisingly, her hotness is equal to her brain."

"But apparently, she wasn't smart enough not to fall for you."Clint retorted.

"Hey! I have a very important thing to discuss and well, I'll have to ask you all a favor after I tell you everything." Everyone stopped and listened to Steve's plan. Steve could see that everyone has the same reaction as him once he discovered this.

"Will you help me or not?" Steve asked when he finished telling them everything. "And this stays only between six of us. No one can know what we are doing."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"Never been this sure in my entire life." The Captain replied."Are you guys with me or not?"

"Aye!" Thor boomed without a second thought. "Let's kick some ass, brother!"

"I'm with you, pal." Clint told him, "No one does this to one of us and get away with it."

"I'll get my private jet ready." Tony said.

"Phil and I will get your cover story ready." Bruce reassured him."But please don't do anything out of line."

"Everything will be ready by the time that you guys get back"Phil said and noted every detail he and Bruce had to handle down.

"Thanks, guys!" Steve said sincerely. "I couldn't do this alone."

The four men packed their bag and left the university in Tony's limo. Happy drove them to the airport where Stark's private plane was waiting for them.

"Mr. Stark, plane is ready and awaiting for your order." The pilot said.

"Thanks, Richard. Wheels up in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." They were heading to Russia. They were going to seek out revenge for their friend. No one hurt one of them and got away with it. Alexei Shostakov would pay the price for hurting Natasha Romanoff, for making her cry. He would pay for every single drop of tear she lost for a man like him.

Steve had his family's private investigator track Alexei down. In his hand was a file containing everything about the man. Everyone helped him assess and analyzed the file.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Tony said and put down the paper. "He doesn't have any connection to any politician or anything. Just a simple guy from a very little tiny town."

"Must be where she was growing up."

"How do we do this?" Thor asked. "Direct assault or ambush?"

"Maybe we should stake out a little." Clint suggested. "We don't know that he's alone or not." They continued discussing the plan. The plane landed in Moscow in the next 8 hours. Steve arranged the car from his mother's company to pick them up at the airport and would be at their service for 24 hours.

They met with Steve's private investigator who showed them the current location of Alexei. They were waiting outside a nightclub that Alexei currently used as his lair. The guy walked out the club at midnight and they followed him back.

Steve got out of the car first and he was rooted to the spot when he saw Alexei kissing another woman. _He asked Natasha to come back to him when he's already moved on!_ Steve lost control of himself as his vision tinted red. The Captain lunged forward and pulled Alexei away from the girl he was kissing and landed a heavy punch to his face.

Everyone else quickly followed to cover Steve. They stood and watched as Steve poured his punches fiercely and there was no holding back. The memories of seeing Natasha cry were the best rage fuel for Steve.

Alexei fought back and was able to land some punches at corner of Steve's month and left eye. But he was no match to Steve Rogers. The Russian was bloodily beat up and left on the ground.

"No one makes _my_ little red cry and get away with it!" Steve yelled. "If I hear that you're harassing her again, I will come back here and kill you myself!" Steve bent down and grabbed Alexei's shirt.

"Do you understand?" Steve asked and the Russian nodded."Good. If you do have any contact with her, I will make sure you suffer a hundred times more." Steve's anger proved to be very effective. He released Alexei back to the ground and stood up.

"Anyone want to give him a little threat?" Steve asked his friends.

Tony shook his head "No, I think you already covered our part."But Clint was the one who lunged forward and kicked Alexei really hard in his stomach a couple time.

"I think he already learned his lesson." Tony said. "I really feel like partying back at my tower right now."

"We should bring back some vodka." Clint suggested.

"At this rate I think I might need Absinthe." Steve said as they walked back to their car. "Take us back to the airport please." He said to the driver.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "I can't go back now! I just saw a strip club down the street!"

"We are not going to a strip club."

"I agree with Steve. I already miss my Lady Jane." Thor agreed with Steve.

"Dude, you miss her every moment you're not with her." Tony retorted. "Rogers, do you realize that we sat on the plane for 16 hours just for a 20 minute beat down." Steve didn't say anything and thanked his private investigator for his help and they took the flight back to New York.

* * *

Tony, Clint and Phil had to handle with the rest of the detail about their party while Steve and Thor went back to their dorm. Jane was practically jumping and hugging Thor and they were walking away arm in arm. Steve could only smile at the sight of his friends. He walked back to his room alone but when he got inside. He found someone already waiting for him.

"Heyyy! Where have you been for the past 24 hours?" She greeted him cheerfully but then she noticed a left black eye and bruise at the corner of his mouth. "What happened to you?" She got up and walked toward him, eyes worriedly searching for any other bruises, before taking him to his couch.

"It's nothing, Nat." He said, trying to stop her from worrying about him.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In that cabinet." She got up and brought the kit back before starting to tend to his bruises. Steve winced a little when she pressed a cotton soaked with Iodine on his bruise.

"What happened, Rogers?" She asked again, looking really worried. He knew he had to lie to make her stop worrying about him.

"I just fought with the boyfriend of the girl I slept with."

"Rogers! You shouldn't do that." She exclaimed.

"I know but she's hot and to be fair, I met her before that dude even emerged from out of nowhere." He explained. "Now I lost my Thursday."

"A big loss, right?" She smiled playfully.

"But totally worth it." He murmured. _The truth is_, he never had any Thursday arrangement with anyone. He just made that up to cover the real way of how he got those wounds. He didn't want to make her worry about him. But Natasha smiled at him and that makes all the pain go away. At least, he didn't make her cry like that douche Alexei. _He makes her smile_. A smile that he always wanted to see every moment of every day.

_Fuck! That sounded clingy. You should stop it, Rogers!_

"What are you thinking right now?"

"What?"

"I've known you for some time now. You always make that face whenever you're thinking about something really deep that you didn't even listen to anyone or pay attention to anything."

"It's nothing, Nat. Really."

"Liar." In front of her eyes, he couldn't lie anymore.

"I was just thinking about how happy you are right now." He said truthfully. "Seriously, Nat. You're a woman meant for happiness, sorrow doesn't suit you. Crying is not made for you. Smile is what makes you. So, from now on, if anyone makes you cry, just tell me and I will deal with whatever it was, alright?"

"You are sooooooo worried about me, Rogers." She teased. "But thank you."

"I always look out for my friends, Nat."

"Thank you, Steve."

"Can you tell me about what really happened that make you cry?"Strangely, Natasha told him everything. Every single little detail but she didn't cry as Steve held her hands the entire time and gently rubbed her knuckles every time he felt that she was on the verge of crying. He understands her. In some ways, they had a similarity.

They were two broken people, two broken souls.

* * *

Tony announced to the group during their dinner that tomorrow he would host a pool party at Stark Tower. The men pretended to be surprised while the girls started planning their clothes.

This was their plan to cover up their little trip to Moscow.

"So you're saying that you guys all disappeared to prepare this party?" Pepper questioned. "Why am I finding it really hard to believe?"

"Because two of four have a very high tendency to lie." Natasha said, looking at Steve and Tony directly.

"Hey! That hurt you know?" Steve pretended to look hurt while Tony pouted and said,

"I'm not lying. We really are throwing a party tomorrow at the Tower." Finally, Phil had to confirm with everyone that Tony and Steve were throwing a pool party tomorrow and the guys were helping them yesterday. The girls let it slide this time and enjoyed their meal.

Steve gave Natasha a ride back to their dorm again but he went to the coffee shop but it was almost closing time and the staff had already wrapped everything up. Peggy had cleaned the tables and put the chairs up on them.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Natasha asked. "You can just go and talk to her, you know?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes "I don't want to talk to her, Romanoff."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just want to check that she's doing ok."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"No." She could see that his eyes were ice cold. "I just worry about her." Natasha knew that was a lie.

"You should let it go, Steve, or else it will haunt you like this."Natasha said before saying something that would hurt him but itwas the truth "She's moving on so should you."

"I know." Even a womanizer still had some trouble with moving on with his life. Steve obviously cared about Peggy Carter more than he would like to admit it. _Maybe she was his first love and first love tended to stick that way._

He let out another sigh before driving away.

* * *

"Do you think he will invite many people?"

"You know Stark he never makes it a small party."

"Do you think everyone is here?"

"Of course, they are! You're making us late, Romanoff." The two stepped out of the elevator and first thing they heard was loud techno music blaring. People were gathering around the pool area, drinking, chatting, and dancing.

"Ma'am, please remove your robe." The coat guy asked. "And you too, sir." Steve took off his t-shirt and gave the coat guy their bags (Stark said they should pack some clothes in case they needed to get changed) but as he turned to Natasha, he heard audible gasps from every man and he was pretty sure that he did it too.

She took off her black and red robe, slowly, tantalizingly, and revealed her soft milky skin, her gorgeous curves and only thing on her was her black bikini. It was a very exquisite pain just to look at her without being able to touch. Luckily, Steve averted his eyes just in time before Natasha caught him looking, _no_, drooling all over her. _Well_, he was just a man, a normal man who was still alive and had feelings.

Steve was trying really hard not to punch every guy who tried to talk to her. They were all after his friend in hope for a one time hook up. But the quarterback didn't have a chance to scare of every man who came near Natasha as a group of girl dragged him with them and, as always, heavily flirted with him in hope to get a chance for some private time with the Captain.

Unconsciously, Steve's eyes always searched for Natasha among the crowd. He had to make sure she was all right. To his relief, Clint and Thor were guarding the girls and scared off every man who attempted to get close to their friends. Steve finally managed to shake every girl off and went directly to Natasha. He could see that she was talking to a man who was trying really hard to flirt with her. When he saw that she didn't interest in him, he took a different approach. Natasha grabbed his arm and twisted it real hard before punching him to the ground.

"Nat! What are you doing?" Steve asked as he saw the guy laid on the floor.

"Well, he tried to grab my ass so I give him a lesson."

"That's my little red!" Steve said and smiled at her. Steve stuck close to Natasha because he knew, guys would be all over her if he let her out of his sight again. His arm snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his side. When his hand touched her soft skin, Steve suddenly felt an electronic surge though his whole body.

_Gosh!_ _Her skin is so soft and warm and he wanted to touch more_. He wanted to feel her entire body pressed tight against his. It would feel like heaven. And from the look in her eyes, she felt that same electronic shock when her hand rested on his chest.

It was really hard for him not to fling her over his shoulder and carry her back to one of Stark's guest room. Steve was successful in scaring off every guy but he was the one who was now swamped by an army of girls. Natasha wiggled herself out of his grip and disappeared into the crowd. She didn't want to get in the way of Steve, when he was out hunting chicks like this.

His eyes searched for the certain red head again and he saw he headed back to their group but then Sharon intentionally pushed Natasha into the pool. Everyone in the group saw it but Steve was the quickest one to react and jumped into the pool out of panic. Steve grabbed Natasha front behind, putting his arms around her waist and pulling them both up in the water.

"I don't need your help, Rogers." She said and wiped water out of her face. "And now my hair is a mess!"

"I thought you were gonna drown or something." He said, still holding her close as they floated in the pool.

"I can swim." She replied. "And I really want to kick her ass."Before Steve could say anything in return,

"Canonball!" Some blonde girl shouted happily and jumped into the pool, followed by everyone else. Steve just realized how close they were and the soft skin that pressed against his body. This was too much. Steve pulled Natasha up from the pool when Tony went to them with two girls in his arms.

"If you guys want to change your clothes, I got a room upstairs for you." Tony said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Steve said and grabbed her hand."Let's go get changed. This party was dead like an hour ago for me anyway."

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my friend, sleeplessinbudapest. For everything *hugs*  
**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan & keepcalmandwrite.**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	15. Trilogy Time

**This is why this story has M rate. Explicit scene ahead, be prepare ;)**

* * *

**15 : TRILOGY TIME***

Natasha Romanoff underneath him was the only thing he ever wanted and now she was lying down in his bed, naked, panting, and moaning. Her moans were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Finally, he had gotten the chance to taste the forbidden fruit and he would go to hell and back again to taste it. _Well,_ he never thought she would give herself to him this easily.

His lips and hands trailed up and down her body, making her shudder underneath him. His teeth marked her as he left purple marks on her soft skin, he needed to claim her as his own. Natasha's hands grabbed his hair, she didn't push him away instead she encouraged him to continue his exploration with his lips and hands. He went down until his lips and tongue settled between her legs before lightly biting on her inner thighs.

"God, you're soaking wet, Nat." He groaned as his two fingers slipped easily into her hot and tight core. Nat let out a moan of pure pleasure. Her hips started to move. He could feel that she just wanted to fuck herself against his fingers so he used one free hand to grip her hips and forced her to stay still. His tongue worked on her clit as Natasha couldn't hold her moan and his name left her mouth.

He had all night to make her his.

"Steve…please, I need you to—" She gasped, trying hard to catch a breath. He looked up at her, she was the most exquisite thing he ever seen. Her cheeks were tinted pink, her breaths came in short gasps, her lips parting, and letting out a few loose moan she was trying to hold back. He dragged his tongue up her slit, suckling at the sweet, swollen clit. He wouldn't not give it to her unless she begged him to.

_Begged him to fuck her liked most of the girls do._

"What do you need from me, Tasha?" He murmured. He would deny her unless she asked him for it.

"Please—I want you inside me!" She cried out. He lifted his head up and positioned himself between her thighs. Steve bend down to kiss her full lips again, sharing the taste of her own arousal. He pulled away, eyes locking on her.

"Ready for me, baby." He whispered before slowly pushing himself inside her. Steve cried out at the sensation of the first thrust. "God, Nat." He groaned, eyes closing, tipping his head back "God. You're so tight."

She felt so good and incredibly tight. She felt like heaven to be more precise. He removed himself slowly before slamming back in. He was trying to control himself but every moan that escaped her mouth only make him want to go harder. He was so drunk on the feel of her heat and how he felt with every thrust he made. His head tipping back with pure ecstasy.

Natasha pulled him down for a kiss. Her body arching and her hands grabbed his muscled back as her fingernails dug in to his flesh. The sound she made was music to his ears, only making him more and more aroused, and hammered his way into her

He could feel her orgasm was building up. He was close too but as a perfect gentleman he was, he always pleasured the ladies first. Natasha screamed when Steve thrust one last time before she was tipping over the edge. Her walls tightened around him like it was trying to milk every drop of his. She convulsed beneath him and the pleasure was so raw that Steve couldn't hold back and followed her over the edge.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he was coming hard inside her.

* * *

"Fuck!" Steve heard himself shout. He was abruptly woken up because of a dream. A dream of burying himself between Natasha's thighs, _Damn Stark for his pool party plan that allowed him to see Natasha in the most revealing state he could possibly see her._

It's not that he never dreamt about her before. He dreamed about her a lot but not like this. Not like he was having sex on fire with her. Burying himself deep and releasing himself inside her heavenly body. He knew she had been in his mind a lot lately but he never ever thought that she would reflex into his mind with something like that.

_You're a real pervert, Rogers._ He muttered in his head but he knew that it was hard for a man who still alive not to fantasize about her. The creamy soft body, the most gorgeous curves, D cup size breasts, some lingerie model would die to have her body and Natasha Romanoff didn't even have to try.

_Fuck! Stop thinking about her right now!_ The thought about her only made the throbbing pain in his sweat pants worse. He needed to do something about it. Steve rolled himself on his stomach and the friction he felt nearly made him lose it. He got up from his bed. Apparently whatever he was trying to do was too slow and he was thinking about Natasha again. It was the hottest, sexiest dream his pervert brain could ever produce even though he knew he shouldn't do it.

_This is really bad,_ Steve thought and tried to calm himself down. _You have never dreamt about any girl like that before Steven! And that should be the last time._ _She is your friend! Show some respect, you bastard!_

Steve needed to clear his head and get rid of the pain between his legs by doing something so his blood would flow somewhere else. The Captain grabbed his towel and headed to the shower.

_You shouldn't do that. He thought to himself. She is your friend, not some random chick you just fuck and discard, Rogers. You cannot allow Natasha to be in your dream ever again!_

Steve quickly stood under the cold stream of the shower alone in the common shower room. It did help somehow, at least he could walk back to his room without offending someone who would woke up 6 am in Saturday morning. Steve stepped out of the shower and dressed up. He still needed to clear his head. He couldn't let himself think of Natasha that way again.

The only place that was quiet enough was the rooftop.

As he stepped out of the staircase, he saw someone had already occupied his rooftop. The girl he was trying to get out of his mind, standing there. She didn't even notice he was there.

"What are you doing up here, Natasha?" Steve asked.

She startled and turned to him, "What are you doing here, Rogers?"

"I asked you first." He retorted but he knew she would not answer to him so he told her. "Fine, I just came up here to clear my head."

"Me too." He was now standing next to her.

"Don't just copy my answer, Romanoff."

"I really am thinking." She said. "What are you thinking about?" _YOU!_ He shouted in his head,

"Uh—my dream."

"Nightmare?" Steve shook his head.

"Not exactly but something that can make you feel like you are in hell" He lied. "What about you?"

"I just broke up with that guy."

"What?! The guy that was so delightful you ditched me for him?" He asked. "Did he hurt you or something? I will take care of it."

"No, I'm the one who broke things off." She said. "He just wanted me for sex." Steve frowned as he could see the slightest hints of sadness in her eyes but before he could ask for more information, Natasha did something that took him by surprise. She pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lighted it up. Steve quickly snatched it out of her hand, threw it on the floor and squashed it with his foot.

"What the hell you think you are doing?" He asked loudly. "You smoke?"

"It's not a big deal, Rogers." She rolled her eyes and pulled out another one. This time Steve grabbed the whole pack and threw it down from the rooftop. 'What the hell, Steve?!" She bellowed.

"It's a big deal because it kill you!"

"I'm Russian. We all smoke!"

"That does not justify smoking!" he replied. "Don't do it again."

"It's none of your business, Rogers!" Steve changed his approach and put his hand gently on her shoulders.

"Please listen to me, Nat. Stop smoking. It will kill you. It's never too late to stop."

"I've been trying for a long time, Steve, but it didn't work. I started smoking in high school with Alexei." He frowned again when he heard that name.

"I thought you were saying you wanted to move on. Why don't you start with this simple thing, Natasha? Quitting smoking is the best way to start your new life." Natasha had to admit. He could be very persuasive. No wonder everyone always makes him a leader. She sighed and said,

"I'm trying to quit. It's on top of my list since I came to America."

"What?! 'My List'? You have a list?" He asked. "You don't need a list of thing you want to do, Romanoff. You just do whatever you want when you feel like you want to."

"You say that like you've never have a list of thing you want to do."

"Nah, my dad pretty much planned my life since I was born so….Nope! I don't want any to-do list." He replied. "Do you have an actual list or it just a mental note?"

"I have an actual list but I'm not gonna show it to you."

"Okay, I won't push you any further this time." He said. "But Nat, please try to stop." The level of seriousness in his eyes and his voice surprised Natasha. He held her hands gently. He was almost…_Begging?_

"I said I will try."

"I will be there to pull you back from the cliff then." He said with his full smile.

"Thank you, Steve."

* * *

Steve picked Natasha up at her room as usual. He also brought Natasha her favorite sandwiches she once told him about the little breakfast bistro a couple south from the university. When she saw it, she practically squealed with joy and hugged him.

"You're the best." She said. Steve felt his heart fluttering at her appreciation and her joy. She smiled again. She was smiling, not crying. At least, he never made his little red cry.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged his shoulders casually. His eyes twinkled when he added, "I know how to please the ladies, especially the beautiful ones."

"Oh! You're such a jerk." She mocked a groan. "But glad to know that I'm beautiful to you."

"You are beautiful, princess." Natasha's cheeks tinted pink as she heard his words. It's not supposed to feel like this. Her eyes met his blue ones for a second before averting to look at something else. His gaze alone can made any girl's leg wobble. But the message tone from his phone broke the intense moment between them. Steve pulled out his phone and his face frowned when he read the message out loud.

"Stark sent me _'Assemble at my room for a Trilogy Time this evening.'_"

"Sound like fun..."

"Why you sound like you are not sure that it will be fun?"

"Uh—nothing." Steve let her lie slide this time.

"We can meet back at his room so you don't have to wait for my football practice."

"Okay."

* * *

Steve had just arrived at Tony's room. He knew he was late but he had a good reason for it and he was about to brag it to his friends. Steve burst the door open and announced excitingly,

"There's a girl I just met today!"

"Quiet Steve." Natasha shooed.

"You're late for our trilogy time!" Tony yelled. But Steve didn't listen to them and continued with his story.

"You're not gonna believe it. After I finished my practice and Thor ditched me to grab some pizza with Jane, she was waiting for me at my car and guess what."

"You slept with her." Pepper said quietly because she already knew the answer.

"I had sex with her in the car!"

"Ewwwww!" Natasha threw popcorn at him. "I will not get in your car ever again, Rogers."

"Oh you don't know what your missing out on, Romanoff." Steve sat down next to Natasha on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn but in his mind he thought about something else and forgot to pay any attention to the movie.

The moment when Natasha said _'Eww'_. Her face and her voice were completely disgusted by his behavior. It sounded so disgusting that he felt like he shouldn't do what he was doing if it make her feels such disgust about him. _What's the fuck are you thinking, Rogers?_ The little devil Steve yelled inside his head. _She is just a girl and you should totally ignore her comment about your sex life!_

The little angel Steve appeared in his head too. _You should stop with your random sex, Steven. If you want her to think of you more than just a womanizer idiot who never treats a girl the way you should._

_You two just shut the fuck up. You're making me more confused than I already was! _Steve said in his head to get rid off all the thoughts.

But then he felt her head lean against his shoulder and all his thought was shifted to focus only at her. Half ways through the second movie, Natasha fell asleep on Steve's chest who wrapped his arms around her gently as drifted off when the second one finished. When the movies were all finished, Pepper flicked the light on. Tony saw the sight he never thought he would see.

Steve and Natasha snuggled on the couch.

"If I didn't know them better, I might think that they were dating." The rich boy said and snapped a picture.

"Yeah, dude. I agree with you on this" Clint chimed in.

"They are just friends!" Bruce interrupted

Pepper woke them up gently. Natasha nuzzled her head with Steve's chest before slowly opening her eyes. He didn't move when he realized how close he and Natasha were. His little red had curled herself into him.

"We have to do that again." Natasha said. "I didn't watch it. I can't cross this one out of my list."

"What list?"

"List of thing she want to do, but has never done" Steve replied which earned him a curious glare from everyone.

"You never watched Star Wars? YOU NEVER WATCHED STAR WARS?! What an outer space country are you from, Romanoff?" Tony laughed. "Did you come from a country with no electricity or something?"

"Laugh all you want but my dad never let me watch an American ass film."

"Since you are on your way to becoming a citizen of this American ass country, you gotta watch Star Wars. I will send the group an assemble text next time when we want to do a trilogy again."

They ended up arguing about this for a solid half an hour. Darcy and Maria were yelling at Tony and Clint. Phil tried to stop them while Bruce and Pepper just wanted to stay out of this until Steve finally yawned loudly and excused himself back to his room with Natasha following behind. Steve also ended up walking her back to her room.

"Night night, princess." He said gently.

"Night, Steve."

* * *

**AN: - Did I got most of you with the smut scene?**

**- *Announcement* I will be update this story weekly until further notice !**

**- Special thanks to my friend, sleeplessinbudapest who encourage me to write this story and helped me with everything!  
**

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan, keepcalmandwrite, GSMemorial18**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	16. Change of Heart

**16 : CHANGE OF HEART****

It was the fourth game of the season and the fourth win in Steve's record. He was undefeated in every way, nobody doubted his skill, nobody doubted him. Even Steve was very proud of himself. _Yeah_, Natasha came to all the games wearing his jersey. Steve knew that she was there and he was always looking for her. She cracked a smile and waved her hands for him every time their eyes met.

Every touchdown he made, he always turned to her and saw that bright smile on her face that gave him a confident boost.

He wanted to be the one who made her smile like that every day. He would do everything he could to keep that smile on her face forever. And here they were now, celebrating his victory with people he slowly begun to call his friends. They were good people and surprisingly enough they genuinely cared for him, not his fame.

Steve and Natasha walked into the bar together. Confetti fell on them from every direction. Nat yelped in surprised and hugged to his side tightly. Steve wrapped his arms around her before leading them to their table.

"Congratulation on your fourth consecutive win, Captain!" Tony said loudly, raising his glass of scotch. Grant Ward, junior year and the owner of this bar, handed the captain and the lady in his arms glasses of beer.

"Thanks for all the support guys but I couldn't do it without my team!" They all drank, laughed and joked around. Steve and Thor both boasted that they would always win because they were on the best team. Steve said, with his perfect aim, the team would not lose a single game. Well, unless he staged the lose by himself.

"Well, I'm thinking about straight W in my record for this season." Steve announced."Unless, something unfortunate came up or I have a bad day or if my luck runs out."

"Something unfortunate like you get killed by your own arrogant ass." Maria shot back and everyone laughed. Steve just shrugged,

"My dear Maria Hill, you wanna make a bet with me?"

"No, I already lost one bet with you. Damn my roommate for falling for you so easily."Steve gave a very evil laughed until Natasha slapped him on his forearm. Steve cried quietly and turned to bickering with Natasha again and easily forgot the prior conversation he had with Maria. Natasha dragged Steve to the bar to get another round for the group. They were talking with Ward and his girlfriend, Skye. But then Steve noticed something about his little red.

"Nat…" He began; blue eyes kept locking at her. "Your hair? Different?"

"Yeah, it's longer than we first met." She said. "I'm thinking about straightening it once it reaches my shoulders."

"No!—" He blurted it out to fast Natasha looked at him curiously. He coughed. "I mean I like your short curly hair."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty, don't you?" She teased.

"Whatever, red." He cut off. "Just trust me on this." Steve only stayed until 9 pm. Much to everyone's protests, Steve and Natasha managed to sneak out from the bar while everyone was focused on Tony and Clint doing some street dance. Natasha was tried and really need to get some rest after a long day. They took a detour again but it was the only time he had made a detour this week. Steve opened up to her enough to talk about Peggy.

"I thought she was rich." Natasha said. "Why is she working in coffee shop?"

"She's working on some academic related research or something." Natasha asked where he got this information from and this time, Steve told her every detail. They spent a good five minutes talking about this before heading back to their dorm.

He walked her back to her room as usual, bid her a good night, before bending down and kissing her on the cheek. He gave her a smile before walking away. Natasha could see that he was changing as he became gentler with her.

_Is this the gentle side that Peggy was talking about?_

* * *

"Steve…" A moan cloaked with pleasure escaped her mouth as he trailed his lips down her neck, right hand fondling her breast. They collapsed onto her bed with Steve atop of her. She kissed him hungrily, demanding all the attention from him, her body arched to meet the heat from his.

Her name was Rachel, one of his one nighters, she had texted him and told him that she wanted to repay the quarterback for his victory yesterday. So there he was, in her bedroom. Steve was about to pull her shirt off when a random thought suddenly came into his mind.

_You don_'_t wanna be here, Rogers._

The captain stopped what he was doing and jumped off Rachel's bed. She noticed the confusion in his eyes,

"I'm sorry—I just—I" Steve actually stuttered and rubbed his head awkwardly. "I gotta go."

Before Rachel could protest anything, Steve had already left and headed back to his dorm.

This wasn't the first time he's acted like this. Something else had come to his mind and completely distracted him. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was it wasn't good, it made him feel as if he wasn't himself.

His mind was wandering, preoccupied, he easily lost focus, distracted by a pair of beautiful green eyes and a mysterious smile. Or maybe he was just getting bored by his one-night stands. All he knew was that there was somewhere else he wanted to be.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come on in! It's not locked." Steve slowly opened the door and he saw Natasha sat on the couch, watching _Sherlock_.

"Hey, Steve." she greeted with a beautiful smile. "You're just in time. This scene is hilarious."

"Hope you in a mood for dinner." He asked, showing the two bags in his hand.

"The one on Roosevelt?"

"Yes, your favorite." Steve had taken her to this dinner joint a couple times and she said they served the best kebab she had ever tasted.

"You sure know how to make the girls feel special." He smiled fondly and sat down next to her. He just drove through the heavy traffic to get this delicious dinner for both of them. It was totally worth it to see her bright smile in return. They sat quietly and enjoyed their food. Steve never really watched Sherlock. He just didn't like the guy—what's his name again? _Something _—_Cambechat_—_Cucumber_—Whatever. So, Natasha excitedly told him everything to help him catch up with her current episode.

_This is where you want to be, Rogers?_ A little devil Steve appeared again, questioning his actions. _You missed a chance to sleep with one hell of a hot girl just to be with this girl!_—_because you felt like you want to be with her_—_not your one night stand!_

_I have my reasons_, Steve answered back, _And Natasha is more interesting than those brainless girls I always had._

_Dude! You_'_ve changed,_ the devil said, annoyed before disappearing.

Steve found himself getting bored too easy lately. It was like any meaningless sex couldn't help with this, he wanted _more_, wanted something more than sex and lust. Something deeper and more _meaningful_. His mind was always wandering, but mostly it was focused about the most fascinating woman he had ever met. He knew they were closer than before and he found himself enjoying her company even if they just sat there and talked for an hour. _Or maybe, he was just getting bored of sleeping around or bored with his one night stands._

And now she was giving him that smile of hers, a sexy, lazy smile and not making eye contact with him. He smiled back and felt himself wanting to lunge forward and kiss those plump lips of her.

_Natasha Romanoff. She really was something else._

* * *

The next day, Steve was about to pick Natasha up at her room when he met with Pepper down the hall.

"Morning, Pepper!" Steve greeted.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted back. "If you were about to pick up Natasha, she's sick today. You might want to check her out. She could be really stubborn and refuse to take any medicine."

"Hell nooo! Romanoff will be full of germs." Pepper shook her head and said sarcastically,

"We are very lucky to have you as a friend, Steve."

"I know. I will not be in your room for a while. Not until Romanoff is fully recovered." Steve turned and walked downstairs immediately, leaving Pepper staring after him. The girl shook her head again because she knew Steve. He acted like he didn't care but really he did, deeply.

* * *

Steve walked back to his dorm later that morning with a bag of everything. He opened the door to Natasha's room and saw the girl was lying on the couch full with blanket and pillow.

"Eww. You look gross without make up. Romanoff." He teased. Steve hated to admit it out loud that his friend was beautiful without make up because he didn't want to boost her ego and Steve Rogers never had to compliment a girl he didn't try to get in bed with. He also knew that Natasha knew she was sexy as hell, she just didn't admit it out loud like other girls.

"Fuck you." She snarled weakly. "I'm sick. If you don't want to catch a cold, just leave now."

"Actually, Peps told me you're sick so I brought you your favorite mushroom soup."Her face lit up a little and gave him a smile.

"You're the best."

"I know." Steve said and sat down on the couch with her. Natasha immediately put her legs on his for a more comfortable position.

"You don't have class today?"

"No, I'm gonna spend my entire day with you." Natasha groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Go away, I need to sleep." Steve pulled the blanket back but she held on to it tightly. Unconsciously during their tug of war Steve had ended up on top of her, but with a better grip he forcefully pulled the blanket down.

"Well then you'll have to make me go yourself because I just rented the entire _Lord of the Rings_ for today's movie marathon." Natasha opened her eyes and saw Steve's face hovering above her with his baby blue eyes staring deeply. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. The bluest of the bluest shades, so beautiful like a calm ocean.

Steve noticed how close they were and he popped himself back to his seat.

"I'm sorry. I'll just put this soup in a bowl so you can eat and take the medicine afterwards."

Steve came back with the hot soup. It did smell really nice. He helped her sit up and gently feed her, not forgetting to blow some heat off the soup first. "Princess, you've got some soup on your chin." He said before he reached his hand out and wiped it gently. The gentle feeling of the touch erupted the butterflies fluttering inside her. When she finished the soup, he handed her a glass of water and medicine before putting everything away in the sink which he would clean after she got back to sleep.

"Can you put the movies on?" She asked.

"Of course, Nat." Steve put the movie on and sat back on the couch. Nat settled her head on his legs and he draped a blanket over her. She hummed happily and closed her eyes. Half way through the first movie, she finally, completely fell sleep. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and tried to stay still as much as he could.

* * *

Pepper came back to her room but the sound of the television inside stopped her. She quietly opened and the sight she saw made her smile. Steve and Natasha were lying on the couch together. Natasha was in his tight embrace while her head rested on his chest, hands clutching his t-shirt. The television was left unwatched.

Pepper gently poked Steve's arm and he woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and saw Natasha was sleeping in his arms so he didn't move. He didn't want to wake her up after he saw how peaceful her sleep was.

"Hey, Pepper." Steve quietly greeted.

"Hey, Steve." She greeted back. "You should put her in bed so you can get something to eat and take a shower. It almost 8 pm."

"Yeah, she's just had a very long sleep. I don't want to wake her up yet." Steve replied.

"You can carry her to her room." Steve silently and gently moved out the couch before carrying Natasha back to her room and tucking her in the bed. He was about to leave when,

"Don't go..." she murmured and grabbed his hand.

"If you need anything, just call me."

"I want you here." Steve turned to Pepper who nodded an approval.

"I will be right outside if you need anything, Nat."

"Okay." She got back to sleep and Steve kissed the top of her head again before walking out of Natasha's bedroom with Pepper who had a questioning look on her face.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"And you say you don't worry about her." Pepper teased.

"I'm just afraid she might be dead without someone watching her."

"You can sleep on the couch if you want. I already got you some burgers."

"Thanks, Pep."

* * *

Steve ate his dinner and got a shower before coming back to Natasha/Pepper's room and found that the ginger already set the couch for him to sleep in. Pepper disappeared into her room to get some homework done.

Steve laid down on the couch to get some sleep. It was almost midnight and he was slowly drifted into his slumber when he heard a painful groaning inside Natasha's bedroom (Pepper insisted to keep the door open in case something happen)

He got up and ran to her side.

"Nat, are you alright?" He asked and put his hands over her forehead. He could feel her body burning. "Nat, you're hot."

"I know, right?" She sleepily said, not opening her eyes. "I'm hot."

"Nooo! Not that kind of hot. Your body's temperature's too high. You're burning. I'll take you to hospital."

"Whatever you say, Steve." Natasha had a fever. From what he felt, it was probably too high. He grabbed his belongings before scooping her up in his arms. Pepper was also awake.

"Pep, I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll tell the others." Steve carried Natasha all the way to the parking lot and put her in the passenger seat. He drove to the nearest hospital when she started to feel cold so he draped his leather jacket over her. Steve carried Natasha into the hospital where they were all over him. Steve gently put Natasha on the bed.

"Please take care of her." He said to the doctor. Steve was waiting outside the diagnosis room, but it wasn't long when the doctor came out.

"Luckily, there is nothing serious. It's just a flu and fever." The doctor informed. "She will have to stay in the hospital for 3 days if she gets better, she can leave."

"Thank you, sir." Steve said before the nurse led him to Natasha's recovery room. Steve sat down on the couch and watched Natasha sleeping until he fell asleep because of the exhaustion.

* * *

"Buddy! Wake up!" A loud voice came with a shake on his arms. "Wake up, Rogers. Red is dead!" Steve snapped his eyes opened and jumped off the couch, terrified. Tony and Clint were the two that had woke him up and they laughed at Steve's reaction. Clint fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Steve was about to snarl something at the two pranksters but then he heard a melodic laugh and knew who it belonged to. He turned and saw Natasha Romanoff sitting on the bed, looking at him. Her face looked tired but still had a smile.

"Dude, we thought you were dead." Tony said. "It's almost noon."

"You stay here all night?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied. "I must have slept in. You guys don't have class?"

"This morning, I don't have." Tony told them, "So Clint and I decided to visit little red."

"I don't want you here, Stark." Natasha spoke up for the first time. Steve turned his attention to her

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"I'm okay now."

"You scared me last night, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Tony coughed,

"Guys, we're still here, you know" The rich boy gave them a grin. "But you can cuddle all you want, I don't mind."

They both turned to give him a warning glare.

* * *

**AN - I know it's a long story. But I really want to get in detail of how they develop their relationship, okay? It's more fun that way and a lot happen in their daily life too!**

**- Changed of plan, I will update within 5-6 days. Please be patient with me.**

******- Special thanks to my friend, sleeplessinbudapest. *hugs***

**- Thanks to my beta readers, Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan and keepcalmandwrite**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	17. Baggage

**17 : BAGGAGE****

Steve woke up way too early for a Sunday morning so he went for some jogging around campus. There were a few early birds who he ran past along the way, the girls couldn't resist looking at his biceps and his chest under his very tight grey t-shirt.

He stopped by the diner for some take out. He had a plan for his breakfast and the last thing he needed was his little red to join him. He banged on the door and a minute later, Natasha opened it for him.

"Wow!" Was pretty much all Steve could say when he saw her. She was only wearing a short flimsy nightgown and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. He almost fainted and started to feel something down there but all he could do was stare and keep starring at her body. Suddenly, Natasha realized she wasn't in the state to greet any one,

"Damn it, Rogers!" She muttered and ran back to her room, putting on her robe before coming back to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, feeling a little annoyed because of his damn smirk.

"Breakfast for two. Me and you on the rooftop now."

"Steve, it's eight am!" She said. "It's Sunday!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Go eat it by yourself. I'm gonna get some more sleep."

"Come on! I ordered your usual just for you." Natasha was deciding whether to kick him or join him for breakfast but she wasn't the only one who mastered in using puppy dog eyes to persuade people.

"Wait here. I'll go get changed." She came back and they headed to the rooftop. Steve set the plates in front of them before they began to dig in. "Is this like breakfast in bed but Steve Rogers' way?" She teased.

"Not even close." He replied. "No one has ever had that privilege because I've never stayed the night with my random one night stands so breakfast in bed never occurred."

"Let's just pretend that you are head over heel in love with someone, will you make her breakfast in bed?" Steve stopped and thought for a second,

"Maybe. Which means I have to find the one who can make me feel again. It's hard, you know? To find the right one so I gave up for a very long time and focused only on meaningless sex."

"So you don't have to get yourself hurt?"

"Something like that." He replied. "What about you? Are you gonna get back in dating field again?"

"Not this soon. I'm not a man whore like you, Rogers". Steve pretended she had shot him in the heart and looked really hurt. Natasha laughed at his expression.

"That really hurt, Red." He said. "You just stabbed my soul with your words. Now you have to make it up to me."

"No way."

"Awww, lemme kiss you." Steve said and leaned forward to kiss her but Natasha was quicker and pinched his nose so hard that Steve yelped loudly before she sent him to the ground lying flat on his back. "Arggg!" Steve yelped again. "It's just a joke, Romanoff. And now my back's hurt." Natasha stood over him and laughed. She just kicked Captain Quarterback's ass without breaking a sweat.

"It kinda feels nice." She said. "Kicking your American ass."

"Don't get too cocky, little red." he said and got back to the couch. "Gahh! And now my back is really hurt." Natasha looked paniced when she saw pain in his face.

"Do I need to take you to hospital?"

"Nahh, just get me some ice packs after breakfast."

"But I'm not sorry for kicking your ass, Rogers."

"I know!"

* * *

"Natasha, may I speak with you for a minute?" Phil asked when he saw her in the hallway. She was about to get back to her room when Phil Coulson appeared from nowhere. Clint's roommate could be a little creepy sometimes but he was a good man.

"Of course" She replied, a little but surprised that he wanted to talk to her. Phil led her to the rooftop for some privacy. It's must be really important for him if he needed to talk here. "So…what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, straight to the point.

"You are very close with Steve." He stated. "Closer than any female could ever come near him, Natasha."

"Should I be aware of something?"

"Yes, you should." He replied. "Since there isn't many woman that is close to him like you do. You can become a target, Natasha."

"So you pulled me aside to warn me…" He nodded,

"Yes, I want to warn you that you may become a target. Both from his football friends and the girls."

"Why do they have to come after me? I didn't do anything. Steve and I are just friends."

"Natasha, it's more complicated than that. You are the only female Steve keeps close to him. You are the reason he stayed with this group. Rumlow, Rollins and Williams don't like that their friend is hanging out with losers."

"Steve chose us, Phil. And Steve knew that he could hang out with his football friend anytime he wanted because no one put a leash on him." Natasha retorted. "And those stupid girls have no right to hate me or blame me! I'm sorry that their wonder boy wants to hang out with me or maybe Steve just wanted to have a female friend who actually has brain." Phil was stunned by the girl in front of him and his respect for Natasha increased. She was right. She was the only girl who hadn't fall into Steve's bed aside from Jane, Pepper, Maria and Darcy. She's not only beautiful but she was also a smart and strong woman.

"Please, just be careful. I know Steve would do anything to protect you but if he wasn't there…"

"I can take care of myself, Phil but thanks anyway." Natasha said and her phone sounded. She looked at it, "Hmm…speaking of the devil. Steve said he was waiting for us in front of the building."

"You should go with him. I'll find another ride to the diner."

"Oh, come on! You can go with me and Steve." Natasha said and put her arm around his shoulders. The girl forced Phil to go with her. Steve just quirked his eyebrows before greeting both of them. Phil sighed in relief because he knew how his captain could be a little over protective when it came to something or _someone_ of his.

* * *

Today's dinner was crazy when Clint and Tony announced that they would try to get phone number from girls as much as they could. The duo challenged Steve but the quarterback said he wants to stay out of this mess, which earned him a curious look from everyone.

"I just want to enjoy my dinner without stupid challenge to accomplish." Steve shrugged. Even Natasha was a little surprised when countless girls came near him but Steve didn't even look at them or give them his playful, charming smile like always. He just ate his dinner and talked to her.

"Are you ill or something?" Natasha asked. "There are tons of girl trying to flirt with you."

"So?"

"You should've headed back to dorm with one or two of them by now."

"I just want to enjoy my meal with you and our friends."

"Who are you? What do you do to Steve Rogers?"

"I just don't feel like sleeping around with random girls today. That's all. There's nothing changed about me." Natasha let it slide this time. Well, she was afraid that she might push him too far. She changed the subject immediately and now they were focusing on a list of movies Natasha should watch to keep up with 'A_merican ass'_ culture. Everyone suggested movies from their favorite genre. Tony and Bruce went all Sci-Fi. Clint and Thor went all action and adventure. Darcy went with fantasy and anime. Pepper and Maria went with horror and drama. Jane went with documentary and foreign movie.

"_A Walk to Remember_, _Sleepless in Seattle_, and _When Harry Met Sally_." Steve said and everyone turned all attention to him. "_Love Actually_ and _Notting Hill_ are good too." Tony looked shocked,

"You…you of all people like chick flicks?!"

"Is it that surprising?" Steve asked, and frowned.

"I will fucking tweet about this!" Tony whipped out his phone and began to tweet but Steve snapped Tony's phone away.

"Don't do that." The captain said and gave Tony a warning glare. The group proceeded onto the biggest debate they ever had since they formed the group. Steve defended himself that a guy could watch a romantic movie without being judged. Natasha surprisingly took his side. She said it's cute for a big guy like Steve could watch a girly movie.

"Don't take his side, Romanoff!" Tony barked. It all ended up with Steve and Natasha having to admit defeat to stop their friends from prolonging the pointless debate. Steve and Natasha walked to his car after their dinner.

"Are we going to take a detour today?" She asked when they entered his car.

"Why do we need something?" He asked, confused. "Do you want to buy something to eat?" Natasha was taken by surprise again. He must have forgotten about his detours to the coffee shop but she didn't want to remind him because he had definitely made some progress on moving on with his life.

"No, I'm just—very confused today." She answered timidly. "Let's go back to our dorm." He gave her a soft smile and drove away. By the time he reached the parking of the dorm, Natasha had fallen asleep already. He picked her up in his arms and carried her all the way to her room. Luckily, Pepper was already there to open the door for him.

Steve laid her gently out in her bed and he sensed that she might begin to stir so he quickly placed a soothing kiss on her forehead but…

"What da—!" Steve yelped as his body was flung down on the bed with one swift move and a second later her knees were pressed hard on his chest and one arm pressed against his throat.

Natasha just took him down again.

"Are you a freaking Russian assassin or something?" he asked. "You just took me down with one move twice in a week."

"My mother sent me to all types of martial arts class." She replied and removed her arm from his throat and shifted to sit down on his chest.

"That's hot."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would try to do something funny to me."

"I'm not gonna do that. I might try but I'd have to spike your drink first with a sleep pollen or-ouch!" Natasha punched him at his arm. "I'm kidding and don't tell anyone that I just got my ass kick by a girl twice."

"I won't tell anyone. We don't want to see your reputation get crushed."

"Thank you and you can sit on top of me all night. I totally don't mind." He said and Natasha quickly rolled off him. Steve got up and bid her a goodnight. This time, she didn't send him to the ground when he kissed her forehead. "Good night, red. See you tomorrow."

"Umm…night night, Steve"

* * *

Natasha was trying very hard to avoid the guy she had just broken up with. After all, he only wanted her for sex, she ended it before it gone too far. She did really have a bad taste when it came to men. She was addicted to the bad boy type and this guy was the same. A jerk that would do anything just to get in her pants and she swore to herself that she will never fall for anyone again.

She did really suck in relationships. All the emotional baggage she carried just made it worst. She didn't want to trust anyone unless they earned it. _Why did she find it really hard to trust a man?_ Oh! Because they all end up breaking her heart.

It was really hard to believe in love again and she was fooling herself that the guy could give it to her. Alexei and now, this guy broke her heart—well, not entirely but it did hurt that he just wanted her out of lust.

"Natasha!" The familiar voice came from behind her. She turned and saw the red head guy she was trying to avoid. _What's with the guys that try following her around and don't understand they already ended it?_

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and began to run. She really didn't want to talk to him because she knew she would end up in a very bad way.

"Just give me a chance to explain." He was fast. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arms.

"NO! You already explained everything to me that you just wanted to have sex!" He grabbed both of her arms and forced her to stay still. In her head, she had already come up with at least six different ways to send him to the ground before he could blink his eyes.

"I really do have feelings for you."

"You are a very terrible liar." She spat back. "When I said I wanted to wait for the right time, you were practically about to force me to have sex with you."

"Which we didn't have and I wanted to tell you I am ready to wait as long as you want."

"Sorry but I don't want to do anything with you again when your agenda is so clear and I know that you only want me back for sex!"

"You are so god damn complicated bitch!" He snarled but before Natasha could do anything, the read head guy was jerked away from her and the sound of fist landed on the guy's face.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" It was Steve Rogers and he was really angry. The guy didn't back down and tried to fight Steve back but the quarterback was too good and too fast for the poor guy to keep up with and Steve delivered a knock out blow, sending the man on the ground, unconscious. Steve panted, trying to keep his cool before turning to face Natasha.

"What are you thinking? Murdock?" He asked, frowning.

"I can take care of myself, Rogers."

"Yeah, you obviously can." He retorted. "What the fuck are you thinking dating this douche?"

"Okay, i gotta admit. I have a very bad taste in men but I can deal with them by myself."

"I know."

"You what?"

"I know you can fend for yourself, Natasha." He replied gently. "But he's a dude. I know how a man operates."

"I know too. I've dated two or three guys before. Let's just not pretend we knew nothing about love, men and women because I'm pretty sure you sleep with half of a women in this campus."

"That's not...your argument is valid. Go on."

"So you have nothing to worry. I know how to deal with a guy."

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't want to see my friend with someone..."

"You are soooo worried about me, Rogers."

"No, I'm not". He shot back in a too high pitch voice and Natasha witnessed something she had never seen before.

_Oh. My. God._ Steve Rogers actually blushed in front of her.

"Just admit it and I will buy you an apple pie." She said with a devilish smile. "Your favorite apple pie at our favorite restaurant two blocks away."

"You're evil. You know that?"

"Like I said, I know things." Steve sighed,

"Fine, I'm worried." he admitted. "Now can we go get that damn apple pie now?"

She giggled before broke out a bright smile.

"Let's go"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the parking lot before heading off to their favorite restaurant. They enjoyed the delicious meal and Natasha saw that Steve brought his notebook with him again and started to note things down. He ordered the whole apple pie as always but this time; Natasha took three slices of it.

Steve walked her back to her room as usual and bid her a goodnight. After he was gone, Natasha heard another knock on her door so she opened up but found no one was there except a roll of white paper on the floor.

This time it was a sketch of her eyes in many different emotions and feelings, from laughing to smiling to angry and to sleepy, it made her eyes fill with tears. The mysterious artist wrote a caption _'Oh your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining'_

Natasha actually smiled at this again. Whoever this artist was, it was very cute of them to keep doing this for her.

* * *

The morning came and a loud bang at the door erupted. Natasha actually cursed in Russian and went to get the door. Pepper too was sleepily walking out of her room.

"Would you knocked—" Natasha stopped when she saw who it was. "Stark, what the hell?"

"Pack your bags, guys! We are heading to LA for the weekend!"

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my friend, sleeplessinbudapest. *hugs*Thanks for always help me with seriously and literally everything.**

**- Thanks to my beta reader, keepcalmandwrite**

**- Please kindly leave a review :)**


	18. Disney Land

**18 : DISNEY LAND***

"Welcome to the party plane!" Tony said as they boarded his private jet.

Everyone just groaned in response because Tony dragged them out of their beds at 6 am and forced them to pack their bags. Even if he said he would pay for everything on this trip for everyone, all of them wanted to strangle him for a very short notice trip.

Natasha slept all the way to the airport on Steve's shoulder. The gang slowly drug themselves out of the limo and walked into plane.

"Do you have one of these?" Natasha whispered

Steve shook his head as he led her to their seat. Natasha popped down next to him.

"I thought you were rich"

"Not as rich as Stark"

"Once we land, I will take you guys to my house for some partying before we head to Disneyland on Saturday!" Tony announced excitingly

When Natasha heard the word 'Disney Land', her demeanor changed immediately. From a very sleepy stage into an eager stage of herself while everyone else just wanted to shut their eyes and go back to sleep.

Tony and Natasha were the only two excited about this trip

"Little Red, please stop talking to Stark and get back to sleep" At some point Steve had to pull Natasha back and force her to get some more sleep.

* * *

5 hours and 30 minutes later, they landed in Burbank. Tony had his two limos pick them up at the airport. He took them to his Malibu beach house which everyone was shocked at how big it was.

"Are you a drug dealer or something?" Natasha asked, eyes widening..

"Just selling weapons, hun" Tony replied with a smirk "I bet Rogers has a nice beach house too"

"Yes, I do"

Tony led them to their rooms before he turned to Natasha and Steve with a grin.

"You two the married couple want a room all to yourself or…"

"Natasha will stay with me" Pepper quickly grabbed Natasha's hand and dragged the red head away.

"You and Thor then" Tony said

They got some more rest and lounged around Tony's house. Tony, being the generous host he was, allowed them to do anything they want. The boys were gathering in the living room to play video games while the girls sun bathed by the pool.

The first day went by pretty slow because Tony wanted everyone to recharge their energy for tomorrow and the main event. The rich boy hadn't been to Disney Land in many years and it was going to be fun!

* * *

"Remind me again that this is the most ridiculous idea ever" Steve sighed, rolling his eyes when they were entering the park.

Tony gave them a Stark Industries special ticket which they could use it as a fastpass ticket to all of the ride.

Natasha happily dragged him into the park. They couldn't decide whether they should go together as a group or not but when Bruce mentioned that he preferred the gentle rides, the group began to split into two; gentle rides and thrill rides.

Clint, Tony, Thor, Darcy, Steve and Maria went for the thrill ride group while Bruce, Jane, Pepper, Phil and Natasha chose the gentle one.

The point of this argument was that Steve wanted to go with the thrill group but Natasha forced him to stay with her.

"Noooo, I want to go with Tony!" Steve pouted "I will not waste my time with your gentle rides, Nat"

"Come on, Rogers. Its gonna be fun"

"Fun for yourself, Red. It's fun for you because you get to torture me with these girly rides"

"Guys! Tick tok! We don't have time for your argument" Tony interrupted "You should go with her, Rogers"

Natasha raised her fists in victory before she dragged the Captain to joy with the gentle group. Tony went to another way.

"Remind me to kill myself later" Steve muttered as they was waiting in line for the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"Stop whining, Rogers." Nat said. She looked way too excited than a grown ass woman should be for this ride.

"I want to go on the Space Mountain. Why are you insisting we do this ten years old ride?"

"I don't want to throw up this early"

Steve frowned and tried to keep his cool. Natasha felt that he didn't like this idea but he did just as she said as always just to make her happy. Lately, he took it upon himself to make her smiles and happy. The thing that make her happy right now was to just torture Steve 's all.

"Why is't line moving?" Steve continued to rant but finally they can get into the ride.

Natasha was really competitive when it came to a game with scores. She did everything she could so Steve didn't get a shot at the target.

"Stop spinning us around, Nat!" Steve shouted over the sound of gunfire "I can't get a shot"

"That's the point of doing that" She replied and took control of the joystick again "You suck, Rogers. You got only 2200 while I scored 78000"

At some point, Bruce and Pepper had to tell them to keep the voice down and not to kill one another. The two of them wouldn't stop bickering at each other as they headed out from the building.

"Why are you insisting we doing this?" Steve asked, visibly annoyed "We could go on a thrill ride but you insist us to go on these five year old rides"

"Its just on my list" She replied and continued to drag him to the Star Tour.

"What is that?"

"Be a child for a day"

Steve actually smiled at her answer. His Little Red wanted to act like a child and he found that it was really cute. Especially, when she used her puppy dog eyes on him. He didn't want to tell her that it's working because she will use it on him again.

Actually, he didn't mind. It was rather cute.

Natasha practically took Steve with her everywhere. She took him with her on a submarine ride that even Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts refused to get in. The kids in front of Steve gave him a funny look that Steve stared back with very scary eyes.

When they got in the tiny submarine for two people, Steve observed Natasha's face closely. He found that she was so excited at everything to the point that she actually didn't mind how close they were right now.

They found the rest of the group were waiting for them at the exit. Tony decided that he wanted everyone to go in the same direction and get on the same ride (Strangely, everyone agreed to this). Thor stood by his Lady Jane's side when he reunited with her.

The group stopped for some snacks and Natasha forced Steve to wait in the cotton candy for her while she went shopping in the souvenir shop with Darcy and Maria.

But the Captain had easily attracted attention from the opposite sex. He just stood there in line and every girl practically hurried to buy a cotton candy for at least a chance to talk to him. A blonde girl behind Steve was brave enough to start a conversation with him.

"Someone is trying to steal your Rogers, Red." Tony pointed to the direction where Steve was talking to a blonde girl "Do something to show your ownership, please. I don't want some stranger to join in with our group"

"Do it yourself, Stark" She replied "I'm not his girlfriend and why should I 'claim my ownership'?"

"Just do it. I don't like strangers to be in our group and Rogers looks like he is about to have a quickie with her"

Natasha sighed and walked toward Steve who was seemed to enjoy talking with the girl.

"Hey, Steve. Tony told me to get you" Natasha said as she approached them "Did you get my cotton candy?"

"Here you go, Little Red" He handed the pink cotton candy to her with a smile.

The girl stood there awkwardly when she saw how close they were and the way Steve looked at the redhead in front of him. Natasha grabbed his hand.

"I gotta go" Steve spoke to the blonde girl "But it was nice talking to you"

"Likewise" The blonde girl said and couldn't resist to give him a smile

Natasha began to drag him to the group where they were all waiting for them. Steve could see that Tony and Clint already made some bet and Clint had to pay Tony ten bucks. Thor and Jane were the happiest of the group. Thor was wearing a Tigger hat while Jane was wearing Winnie the Pooh hat.

"Thor! Why are you wearing that thing?" Steve asked

"It's cute and Lady Jane likes it" Thor replied

Steve never understood how could Thor possibly do all the things Jane wants him to do, without any protest, his best friend was willing to do anything for her. Then Steve saw Jane smiled at Thor and Thor smiled back to her. Maybe it was because it makes Jane happy so his friend willing to do it.

Natasha kept drag Steve to a gentle ride with her while others went on a more interesting ride. She could see that Steve was pouting all day.

"Nat, can I go with Thor?" Steve asked when they headed to the Frontier Land.

"No" That was all her answer.

Steve pouted but followed what she want him to do anyway.

They had lunch at one of the theme café in the park. Natasha and Steve ordered two set of food to share with each other. Tony made a comment about this behavior of them but the two, as usual, threaten before ignored Tony completely.

* * *

After lunch, they headed to Critter Country where they were all debated about whether they should go on the Splash Mountain. Natasha said she wanted too and Steve made a face of begging to all of his friends because this maybe the only thrill he can get on today.

Everyone was okay with that even Tony Stark. They separated into two groups because the boat can hold only 8 people but they had 11 people. Steve dragged Natasha to the front row of the boat and forced her to sit with him which she protested.

And Steve realized that he should listen to her.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You are the one who wanted to sit in the front, Steve!"

"You said you wanted to go on a thrill ride, Romanoff!"

"Will you two just shut up?!" Tony shouted from the second row.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Steve shouted on top of his lungs as their wooden boat falls from the opening.

Natasha hugged on to his side and Steve immediately wrapped his arms around her to serve as protection. Water splashed and the next thing they knew is that they were soaking wet with cold water.

Steve hugged and rubbed Natasha's arms to keep her warm.

"This is a fucking big mistake" Tony muttered as he wiped water out of this face. His spiky hair was now damped.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked, a bit concerned as he could feel Natasha was shaking in his arms.

"Yeah"

"I will buy you new clothes" He said and held on her tighter.

"How was everyone else?"

"Just as freaking wet as us"

Steve turned to check on his friend. Tony and Pepper had the same reaction as he and Natasha. Tony was concerned that Pepper might get sick. Thor's long blond hair was dripping wet and Jane was trying to tug his hair away from his face.

They got out of the ride and found a photo of them when they were falling from the top. Everyone was making a very stupid face except Steve and Natasha who hugging on each other tightly. Tony brought them one copy for each of the member.

"Let's go find some clothes to change" Steve whispered to Nat and dragged her to the nearest store.

When their friends to find them again, they were already disappeared.

"Where's Steve and Natasha?" Clint asked

"They were just right there a second ago" Darcy replied and looking around.

In the shop nearby, Natasha was picking their new clothes. Steve said just selected one and be done with it which the redhead ignored and continued browsing until she find the one she like. Steve walked back to her with the clothes he already choose.

"Hey, I just picked out mine. What about you?"

"What do you think about this onesie?" Nat asked and showed him a Tigger onesie.

"It's stupid"

"It's lovely and cute" Natasha replied. "You should be Tigger and I will buy the Piglet one"

"NO! Romanoff, NOOOOO!"

"Please…at least try it on" Nat was begging and used her adorable puppy dog eyes move on him again. It was just too adorable for Steve to say no when she does that. "Pretty pleaseeeee"

Steve sighed and took the onesie from her hands and headed to the fitting room with Nat followed behind. Natasha could hear him cursed in some language she never heard before, some in Spanish and French. When he walked out of the fitting room, she broke out a full smile of pure happiness.

And Steve realized something in that moment. It must be the same feeling, the way Thor did everything for Jane to make her happy. When Steve saw Natasha smiled like that, his heart fluttered with happiness and he forget everything. He knew only one thing, he will do anything to make her happy even how ridiculous that was.

"You are cute!" She exclaimed "My Tigger Stevie"

"You are too, my Piglet" He replied and pulled the hood to cover her head. She did look real cute in this.

They didn't proceed to the check out right away as Natasha bought them a couple more pieces of clothes. A couple clothes actually. Steve paid for everything she bought and they walked back to their friend who changed all their clothes too but no one wore anything like them

"That's the most ridiculous attire I have ever seen both of you wear"

"It's cute!" Nat said and grabbed Steve's arm

Steve pouted but didn't replied to anything. Natasha proceeded to dress him up the way she want. She put the hoodie over his head the way she does. They looked like a couple in this matching attire. Darcy, Clint and Tony tagged team to sneak taking their photo.

Steve was still pouting and sent everyone a very scary eyes when they stared at him. Clint and Tony tried to hold back their laughter and Steve was about to punch them in the face but Natasha held his hand. She took him to take a photo with Goofy.

"Nat, you take a photo with him. I'm not gonna join you in this" He said and stood still while Natasha was attempting to use all her force to pulled him with her.

"It is just one picture and it will be really cute"

"Fine and can we grab those turkey legs to just munch"

"Okay"

They stood at each side of Goofy and Darcy was the one who took the photo for them. But at the last minute before the shutter goes, Goofy pushed Steve and Nat's face together so that Steve's lips planted a kiss on her cheek. Darcy quickly took all the photos she could before Steve pulling away with a deeply blushed face while Natasha is faintly blushed but had a grin on her face.

"Guys! That's the cutest photo of you guys today!" Darcy announced and handed Steve's phone back

"What do you mean the cutest photo?" The Captain asked, frowned.

"Nothing! You guys just look great together. That's all" With that, Darcy ran away to Jane because Steve looking at her like he was about to choke out every information from the brunette.

The group headed to their next attraction, Indiana Jones Adventure. The fast track allowed them not to have to wait in line. Steve and Natasha sat together with Tony and Pepper at the front row again. Nat gripped Steve's hand the whole time and this time, Steve intentionally kissed Natasha on her cheek at the snapshot point of the ride.

The gesture that made Nat's heart raced. Luckily, it was too dark for Steve to notice her red flushed cheeks but he held her closer protectively.

Tony bought them a photo again. Steve and Natasha were disappeared together again but Bruce found them at the kiosk which sold hats.

"This one is cute!" She said and put the Donald duck hat on his head. "Awwwww"

"Don't awww. I looked stupid in this hat" He replied

"No, you are cute and adorable" She said as she adjusted the Daisy duck hat on her "You're Captain Adorable!"

"Please don't call me that. And you look really pretty in that hat"

Natasha smiled. Steve took the hats and went to the cashier. The moment he left her alone, guys were all over her but she let them down easily. Steve came back just in time to see one very confident man attempted to flirt with her.

"Hey, babe. I got us our hats" He said loudly as he approached her, pretending to be her boyfriend.

"Thank you, sweetie" Natasha replied and took her hat from Steve who put his arms around her shoulders, pretending not notice the man near them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" The man stuttered and walked away immediately when he saw Steve's face.

Steve sighed "You're a trouble magnet, you know that?"

"No, I am not! Men just find me hard to resist but it was just an unharmed flirt which I can handle by myself and didn't need your protection"

He frowned "We will not arguing about this" He said before sarcastically added "Sweetie"

* * *

Steve stayed close to Natasha for the rest of the evening. He didn't want any man near his little red again. At some point, the girls decided to go shopping together and leave the boys alone all to themselves. Natasha told Steve that he can go with the boys.

He was worried but she ensured him that nothing will happen. Steve went with the boy for two more rides but his mind always thought about the certain redhead.

They were about to get on the second ride when his phone rang and it was Natasha.

"Steve, I need you here"

"Where are you, red?" He sounded a bit concerned that Tony and Thor turned to him.

"At the store. I need your opinion on something" She replied "I will text you the name of the shop"

She hang up and send him the name. Steve immediately ditched the guys and went straight to Natasha.

"I have a great idea for us" She told excitingly

"Please tell me you not gonna put me in one of those onesie again" He asked, looked very terrify by the idea.

"No, but it's close" She said "I want you to try on a costume"

"No way"

"Pleaseeee" She asked with her puppy dog eyes again "Tony has an idea about throwing Halloween Party for the whole university"

"So this is our costume for the said party?"

"Yes!"

Natasha handed him the costume she selected for him, one of those princes from the animated movies. They were agreed to the one she selected. The redhead was very happy, buying everything she want because she never had the chance to go to Disneyland before even the one in Paris.

She told him that and now he understands why she want to act like a little child for a day. He could see that she has no worry on her face or on her mind for the entire day and who is he to rain on her parade. Steve took it upon himself once more to spoil her as much as he could for today.

Even Pepper and Maria needed to say something about this.

"I see that you already reduced the great Steve Rogers into your personal assistant, Nat" Pepper said "You even got him to follow you around and carry stuff for you"

"Not to mention that he acts like he is your boyfriend"

"What?! You guys are over thinking and he just worried that some guy might want to try something funny with me, that's all"

"He has never been this territorial toward anything before" Maria noted.

The guys came back from the ride and Thor told everyone he was starving so they had a dinner at one of those themed restaurant again. During the meal, Tony informed them that there will be a firework display at 9 pm so the group decided to lounge around in the park, waiting for the time.

Tigger and Piglet were too tired so they took a little nap with her head rested on his shoulders and his head on hers. No one can deny how cute they were together. Darcy and Tony were taking their picture. Tony stated that they needed these photos at Steve and Natasha's wedding in the near future.

Clint woke them up when the firework was about to start. Nat hugged Steve tightly and didn't want to open her eyes.

"Hey…your gonna miss the show" He whispered gently but Natasha refused to open her eyes and shook her head "Come on, princess"

It ended up with Steve having to force her to stand up. The fireworks began and Natasha looked at the display in awe. Unconsciously, their hand laces with one another as they looked up in the sky full of colorful firework.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Steve murmured

"Yeah…I love it"

"Did you get to see this in Russia?"

"I stayed only at my town. I never went anywhere. Our firework display is the worst you can imagine. There is nothing like this. Nothing at all"

When it's over, the gang decided to head back home. Natasha began to plead with all the sweet words to get Steve to carry her back to the car. She only took five seconds to get Steve on his knee for her to get on his back.

Everyone couldn't resist snapping a picture of them.

But one thing they all felt the same was that this is Steve and Natasha's little date.

* * *

**AN: - Exclusive Fan Art by ********internetangie for this chapter can be view in tumblr with this url : thegumgum & ********internetangie**

******- Special thanks to my friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie & ****keepcalmandwrite****!**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	19. Nights Out With Romanoff

**19 : NIGHTS OUT WITH ROMANOFF****

They came back from LA on Sunday afternoon which every single member in the group headed back to their rooms to get some more rest. Steve practically landed on his couch and fell asleep from all the tiredness he been through this weekend.

The one who caused all of this was Natasha Romanoff but he would gladly do it just for her. It's totally worth it to see her smile brightly at him.

Steve got the picture of them with Goofy for her on Tuesday which she really appreciated. She even put it on the end table.

After they came back from LA, everyone could notice that Steve and Natasha were inseparable in a friendly kind of way. They hang out together a lot. Natasha will be the one who drag Steve to do whatever she wanted to do and he can barely say no to her.

Seriously, _he never say no to her_. He tried but he found his '_no_' is somewhat weak when came to everything related to her.

Until it's the night that he will slightly regret not saying no to her.

* * *

"Hey!" She greeted as she saw him walked toward her.

"Hey…" Steve greeted back and put his belonging inside the trunk.

"Rogers, are you ready to stay up all night?" Natasha asked which earned her a questionable look from Steve.

He looked really confused "Come again"

"I feel like partying tonight. Just wants to do all the crazy stuff that American college student do"

"Okay, we will go to college bar tonight then"

Steve still working on believing that Natasha asked him to go on a night out with her. She also invited everyone in the group to join them at Grant's bar but only Thor and Jane tagged along with them after dinner.

"Hey, Grant!" Steve greeted the owner of the bar, Grant Ward

"Sup, bro!" The other shouted back. "Where's the others?"

"Have something else to do but Romanoff here really wanted to get an insight on the American culture of partying"

Natasha frowned and punched Steve's arm. Thor led them to the table near the corner. Steve got them the first round of the night. Steve sat next to Natasha and handed her a bottle of beer. Thor gulped his first bottle down quickly before he boomed loudly

"Friend Steven! Are you up for the beer pong challenge with the Odinson?"

"Sure, dude!"

"Need I remind you that the night is still pretty young" Jane warned

"Beer pong?" Natasha repeated "I played it back in Russia with my friends"

"Really? You Russian knows beer pong?" Steve asked

"Apparently yes, you know, we Russians know how to have fun too"

The four of them got up from their table and gathered at the Ping-Pong table. Others people started to gather around because they knew that Steve and Thor battled one another over beer pong would be an epic story for tomorrow.

But the twist was that one certain redhead was up for a little challenge.

"Wanna try, Romanoff? To see that your skill back at your homeland is still intact" Steve mocked, juggling ping pong balls.

"Let me take this one, Thor." Natasha said "I feel like kicking some American ass today"

"Oww, so scary" He taunted "Do you realize that you just challenge the quarterback?"

"I do know"

"I'm the quarterback so I have a very perfect aim. I hardly miss the target"

"Am I supposed to get scare by your intimidation, Rogers?"

"I can try, sweetheart"

Natasha rolled her eyes with the pet name he called her. Grant and Skye helped put beer in the red plastic glasses and put a basket of ball on each end of the table. Steve looked smug as always when it comes to drinking.

He always win.

"I have to tell you that I took Thor down every time"

"And I will take you down tonight, Rogers"

* * *

Steve was pretty sure that he had a very deep sleep last night and he held on tight to whatever chick he brought back with him. She was very warm and perfectly fit to his body. WAIT A SECOND!

Whatever chick that was..._ CHICK! Sleeping in HIS BED!_

Steve immediately opened his eyes and saw a fiery red hair in front of him and he pretty sure that she is Natasha and she was stirred and opened her eyes with the same reaction as his.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed from the top of their lung.

Steve jumped off his bed and landed on the floor which he crawled backward until his back was against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do with me last night?!" Natasha yelled at him and pulled the blanket to covering herself.

"I'm gonna ask you the same thing! What the hell did you do to me last night, Romanoff?" He said with wide eyes. He pointed at her when he realized something "You spooned me against my will!"

"It takes two to cuddle, you stupid head" She retorted

"Now we both know that we are a big How I Met Your Mother fan!" Steve yelled back before he noticed that he was fully clothes "Hey…we just fell asleep. Nothing happened"

Natasha lifted the blanket up to check herself and he was telling the truth. "Yeah, but why am I wearing your shirt and boxers?"

Steve was trying to think "I have no idea"

"Why is there a phone number on my arm?" Natasha asked and showed him the underside of her left arm.

"I have it too" Steve said and showed his.

Steve crawled back to his bed and found his phone under the bed. He dialed the number on his hand immediately.

"Hello" The voice took Steve by surprised and dropped his phone

"Who's that?"

"It's Skye" Steve replied and hung up the phone. "Oh god! Don't tell me I slept with her last night or something"

"Ewwww!" Nat threw a pillow at him

"We are not sure about this yet so don't ewww me before we know the truth" He opposed "I will dial a number on your arm"

He did just that and waiting for whoever that was to answer.

"Hey, Steve! Sup, bro"

"Hey, Grant. Can you tell me what really happen last night?"

"You can ask Jane. I'm pretty busy cleaning up your puke from last night. You and Romanoff's puke by the way"

"Why there is you and Skye's number on our arm?"

"That's a very long story but in short, you guys were totally drunk and you said you wanted to go somewhere else so I put my number in case you guys were loose"

"But—"

"I gotta go" And with that, Grant hung up.

Steve told Natasha everything that Grant told him before he said, "I will not get that drunk again"

They sat in silenced for five minutes and they groaned in pain from trying to think.

"Steve and Nat, are you guys alright?" Jane burst into Steve's room

"Noooo" Steve answered and laid down on the floor "What happened last night, Jane?"

"You guys wanna know that?" Jane asked "What really happened in deed…."

* * *

**What really happened last night?**

_"Another!" Natasha shouted and dropped a red plastic glass on the floor._

_"You just got your ass kicked three times tonight, little red" Steve said_

_"Shut up, Steve. You are just lucky"_

_"You guys should stop" Grant chimed in_

_"One more round and we will stop" Natasha said_

_"Guys, you are really drunk and you should stop" Jane warned but Steve and Natasha just laughed and shrugged._

_"Nonsense, Jane" Steve replied before turned to Grant "Grant! Bring us another round of beer pong because I'm on fire tonight!"_

_They went for another beer pong round and that when everything was happened in a very fast pace. Steve only remembering the beginning of that round and that's all. Darcy joined them at the end of the game and had to drag both Natasha and Steve back to their booth where Thor was currently drinking with his Scandinavian friends, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif._

_All of them, except Jane, Darcy and Sif, were in a very drunk state and challenge one another into the game of truth and dare. Jane didn't give them all the details but she told only the only important one that relate to both of them_

_"Friend Steven, Tell me the truth! What did you think of Lady Natasha when you first met her?" Volstagg asked._

_"When I first met her I was like woahhhh that bitch is sexayyyyyyyy" Steve said drunkenly "Ouch!"_

_And Nat's punch sent him to the ground from his chair. She gave him a very nice black eye which she laughed so hard._

_"Why are you doing that?" Steve asked, held his left eyes. "It hurt" Thor had to help Steve get back up in his chair._

_"You are being really gross, Steve" Natasha told._

_"That's what I thought when I first met you. Before I really knew you!"_

* * *

"Woah! Did I really say that?" Steve asked, frowned.

"Yes, you did" Jane confirmed

"I'm sorry, little red. I was really drunk" He said to Natasha who was sit on his bed. "I shouldn't say that"

"It's okay" Nat replied "I shouldn't have punched you"

"I brought soup and bread for you guys!" Darcy announced as she carried a tray with two soup bowls for both.

"I will tell you how the rest of the night went on" Jane said

* * *

**How the rest of the night went on**

_They continued with the Truth or Dare for an hour. Steve got a lot of truths because everyone seemed to want to know about him._

_Darcy asked Steve, "Have you ever cared for anyone at all, Rogers?"_

_Steve stop and thought for a second before stood up and raised two fingers "Two. One is history, the other is right next to me" He said drunkenly and he nudged at Nat's side._

_The redhead blushed, like really deeply blushed at this. Fandral and Volstagg were making fun of them that they should really be a couple right now. Steve didn't say a thing because he knew that they will not stop this teasing if he kept arguing with them._

_But then Fandral challenged Steve into doing something really stupid._

_"Captain, I heard from Thor that you are quite a ladies man. He said you always claim to be able to please the ladies. We should rather test that theory of yours more "fairly"... or in other words, I dare you to make out with a guy or at least, get his phone number but you must seduce him"_

_And Steve was too drunk to refuse anything because of the alcohol running through his system._

_"You know what! I will do both of that!"_

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Steve yelled "Am I that drunk and tongued a guy?" Natasha was laughing so hard that she fall from the bed and landed on Steve who just pushed her off him. "It's not funny, Romanoff you should stop me before I do such things"

"This is funny!" Nat exclaimed "Tell me you guys record a video or something!"

"Sadly yes, Steve you made out with a guy but we didn't record any video" Jane told

"Awww, we just lost the best leverage we have against him!"

"I will go now and find some girl to fuck and make out with! Oh! This is Wednesday, I will go find Sharon now!" Steve declared and tried to get up from his spot but he couldn't balance himself before landed on his bed. "This is embarrassing!"

"Stevie, don't go!" Natasha said and grabbed his hand before climbed back into bed with him and hugged him "This is hilarious!" She said again and laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Romanoff but at least I prove that I can please anyone that I want. I will go find Sharon right now!"

But Natasha hugged him tighter and forced him to stay without saying a word. Steve stayed still and returned the hug

"I'm sure you guys are still pretty drunk" Darcy muttered as she saw the two on bed.

"That's not the end of the night, Steve. You might not want to miss the rest" Jane said

"Fine! Please continue"

* * *

_It was Sif turn to make a challenge. She turned to Natasha and said "Natasha, this is nothing personal but I dare you to give Steven a lap dance."_

_Steve actually cheered and pumped his fists in the air at this. His grin widened. Natasha's face was deep red but she didn't back down too. Alcohol had taken over and boosted a lot of confidence._

_Natasha got up from her seat and started to slowly, tantalizingly, glided herself up and down his body. Her hands blushing all over his body. She could see that he couldn't take his eyes out of her for a second and it was overwhelming with desire. She eventually sat on his lap and their faces were an inch away._

_She could feel his muscles tense up under her touch. Steve was really captivated by her. His hands gently traced up her legs. Blue eyes locked at her green ones, froze her in the spot._

_And Steve broke the spell of that moment by slapping her perfect ass._

* * *

"I demand a video right now!" Steve said loudly "Red gives me a lap dance. This is a dream come true!"

"Don't make me punch you again, Rogers"

"WHAT?! you making fun of me when I'm making out with dude. I think I can tease you for giving me a lap dance, princess"

"Why last night is getting crazier every minute?" Natasha muttered

"Can you dance for me again, baby? I need to refresh my memory"

"In you dreams, sweetie"

"Could you two please stop calling each other by nicknames?" Darcy chimed in

* * *

_After they finished with Truth or Dare, Thor's friends went back to their dorm and left Steve, Natasha, Jane, Thor and Darcy all to themselves with Darcy and Jane had to take care the three of them._

_Natasha and Steve insisted that they will go dancing near the jukebox but they ended up leaning against one another and moved very slowly. Nat's face were hiding in his chest while His head rested on her shoulders._

_Jane took the reins of leadership and ordered everyone to get back to their dorm because they were all totally wasted to remember anything. Ward and Skye needed to help two poor girls._

_"Skye and I will take your guys back to your dorm, alright?" Ward said to Steve who he was trying to help Steve got up._

_"Thanks, man. You are the best" Steve said_

_"Skye, you take our car. I will get these two to their dorm by Steve's car"_

_"And Jane looks like she needs some help with Goldilocks too" Skye pointed to Jane and Darcy who barely took Thor to his own car._

_Ward turned back to Steve and Natasha but found that they were about to walk out the door. Steve tried to help Natasha walked straight but he could barely balance himself._

_"I love you, little red. You are my best friend" He said "I never find anyone who can handle their drinks like that"_

_"I love you too, Steve"_

_"Would you two stop confessing your love to one another?" Skye interrupted and rolled her eyes annoyingly. She helped Natasha got in Steve's car while Grant helped Steve._

_"We love you too, Skyeward" They said at the same time._

_"They are in the drunk state of confessing love to everyone" Grant noted "We should put our phone numbers on their arms if they disappeared again. Wait! On the second thought, you should come with me, Skye. This two were too drunk and need someone to watch them. I can't drive if I have to watch them too"_

_Grant and Skye helped put Steve and Natasha at the back seat with the redhead laid on top of the captain. Grant drove away from the bar when…_

_"Little red, let me kiss you. I really want to kiss you" Steve said drunkenly_

_"Skye, stop them!"_

_Skye pushed their faces away from one another before anything that they might rebred could happen._

_Jane and Darcy carried Thor back to his bed while Ward and Skye put Natasha and Steve in the same bed. They were too drunk to get back to their own room anyway._

_"Leave them there" Jane told "At least they are staying in one place"_

_The couple bid the girls a goodbye before heading back to their bar. Jane checked on them again before they turned off the light._

* * *

"One more thing you forget to tell us, Jane" Natasha said "Who won the beer pong challenge?"

"Of course, I won, red." Steve interrupted

"Sorry, Steve. But Natasha won"

"WHAT?!"

"It's a very close game" Darcy told "It's 4-3 games"

"I win!" Natasha squealed "Ha! In your face, Rogers. Who's the boss now?!"

"It's a fluke. You know what? I demand a rematch"

"You guys should stop and take some rest. From the look on your faces, you still hang over"

When Jane mentioned 'hang over', an immense headache occurred immediately in their head. Steve clutched his head while Natasha laid back down in the bed.

"Can I get your guys anything?" Jane asked

"Some Anvil would be nice" Steve said and laid back into his bed.

"Thor had the same reaction as you" Jane said with a chuckle

"Little red, FYI, I never let anyone sleep in my bed before. You're the first who get this chance"

"Awww, at least I gotta be your first at something"

"Don't be so flattered and please, don't speak too loud." Steve said "And a very important lesson from last night…never go on a night out with Romanoff ever again especially when Thor brought his Asgardian friend with him"

Jane and Darcy laughed before brought Anvil for them. The duo proceeded to get a solid sleep all day long.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	20. Halloween Party

**20 : HALLOWEEN PARTY****

When Steve woke up again around 7 pm, Natasha was already gone and she left a note that she brought him a soup. Steve crawled off his bed and headed to the living room. He found Thor sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a vacant eyes.

"How are you, Thor?"

"Terrible headache, remember nothing, and I will not get that drunk again"

"Weird night, right?"

"Sure was."

"Did Jane tell you everything?"

"Only my part of the night"

"Should I know what happened?"

"Better not, brother"

Steve sat down with a soup bowl in his hands. The two best friends were sitting quietly and tried very hard to put their focus on the television but they barely understood what the characters were saying.

When Steve finished with the soup that Natasha brought for him, he headed for a shower and then went to bed right away.

* * *

Someone was opening the door to Steve/Thor's room and walked right in at midnight like he/she owned that place. The intruder went right to Steve's room and found that it wasn't lock so the intruder snuck in and jumped onto the blonde in bed.

"What da—" Steve was startled awake. His blue eyes tried to see who that was but he caught a very familiar scent.

"Wake up, Rogers" She said and lightly shook his arms. Steve turned on the lamp on his end table. He frowned when he saw who that was, straddling his waist and gave him a smile.

"It's midnight, Romanoff" He said, annoyed

"I have something fun for us to do"

"This better be good" He groaned "How did you get in here anyway? Lock picking?"

"Nope" She shook her head and gave him a mysterious smile.

"Then Thor must have forget to lock the damn door again"

"Nope, Thor just give me a spare key"

"What da—I will have a talk with him tomorrow. He always gives everyone a spare key to our room. Pepper, Jane, Tony and now you!" He said annoyingly "and I promised to myself not to go on a night out with you ever again"

"Stop whining and get up. We gonna have a lot of fun"

"I'm still pretty hung over from last night…"

"Get up now"

Natasha pulled him out of his bed and tossed him his jacket and t-shirt. Steve grabbed his belongings and followed her out of his room. She showed him a skateboard.

"I cannot do skateboard" He said "I can break my arms, NO! I cannot risk injuring my body. I have football games to play, Romanoff"

"Don't be such a wuss. You can wear a helmet and protective gear"

And she started to put on a protective gear for him. Knee and ankle pads before putting a helmet on his head.

"Be careful alright. I stole it from Clint"

"That's explains why the helmet smells like nachos"

She stepped back and took a look at him "You look ridiculous" She noted and couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yeah, you make me do this so don't be too proud of yourself"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to the empty road in front of their dorm.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked "You wanna know how to skate?"

"Yeah, probably. I know you can skate"

"Fury forbid his football players to take any activity that might injure us"

"He's not here, is he?" She said

He smiled "Woman, you are really weird"

Steve showed off his skateboard skills with some basic moves and he let Natasha try. He helped with the balance and never let go of her hands unless she was really confident with it. Natasha was a fast learner and soon she knew how to steer and stop without falling of the board.

"Not bad, Romanoff" He said

"I want to try something else" She told and grabbed his hand "I saw an empty swimming pool a block away."

"Why do I feel like this is a very bad idea?"

"Come on!"

She pulled him to his car and they drove to the abandoned swimming pool nearby the university. They snuck in and now they were standing in the pool. In front of them was a slope floor of the pool.

"We should slide down. It's gonna be fun"

"You can't use this catchphrase every time you want me to agree with your insane idea"

Natasha shook her head and sat down on the skateboard before pulling his hand so he sat right behind her. Steve had one arms around her torso and another one to balance himself. He slowly pushed them down and she let out a little squeal of excitement as the gravity force increased the speed. Steve found himself having fun doing this childish thing with his little red.

"Do it again!"

They did it again for five times and the sixth times was when thing went wrong. Natasha took off too fast and send them both down the slope faster and Steve wasn't able to control or balance. He knew they are going to fall so he makes sure he encased her in his arms as they fell off the board. Steve landed hard. His back to the ground and his head made an impact with the wall. Natasha wasn't injured or anything, quickly searched Steve every corner of him

"Are you alright?" She asked

"My head is hurt" He groaned "Arms probably bleeding"

"Let me see it"

"It just a scratch" He waved her off "But I might have a concussion"

"I will take you to hospital"

She helped him get up and gathered all the equipment and headed back to his car. Steve handed her his car key.

"You trust me with your car?"

"I trust you, Romanoff" He said "More than I want to admit"

Natasha gave him a bright smile before putting him in the car and headed to the hospital. Steve told the doctor that he had a head concussion and that he needed to x-ray to check for any sign of possible injury.

The result came back that he was fine and needed a good long sleep to help him feels better with the dizziness. He can put an ice pack on tonight before get some sleep.

She put him back in his bed and gave him the ice pack. She stayed until she is sure that he's alright.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for not killing me tonight" Steve replied. Natasha gave him a soft smile.

"Get some rest, Captain" She said and kissed his forehead "I will check on you tomorrow"

"Bring me some soup, if you please"

"I will"

* * *

Nat did as she promised and brought Steve a mushroom soup from the cafeteria. But when she arrived at his room, Steve was already awake and fully dressed up.

"Morning, little red" He greeted

"Why are you walking around like this?" She questioned

"I'm feeling okay now." He replied and took the soup from her hands "And I'm ready for tonight party!"

"In that case, don't forget our costumes and I will head back to dorm right away after class to prepare for this party"

"You need six hours to prepare?"

She just shrugged and waited for Steve to finish off his breakfast and they headed to their class.

* * *

Steve finished his class at 3 pm and as he was injured. He didn't have to practice with the team. Fury did yell at him for getting himself injured but the coach was relieved to know that his quarterback needs only two days rest to make sure the concussion is gone.

On his way back to his dorm, Steve could see that everyone was preparing for this event. It's a joint party between every fraternity, sorority, student council, every dorm building, and Tony Stark who represents Howard Stark hall.

He was glad that Stark handled all this shit because he knew that his friend will throw the best party.

Steve found Thor was ready to pick up Jane at her room. The linebacker was in some myth god armor and silver wing helmet. He also had a toy hammer in his hand.

"Dude!" Steve was trying really hard not to laugh "Come on! Are you serious?"

"Of course, it's a mighty suit that suits the son of Odin"

"Whatever" Steve chuckled

"When will you have to pick up Lady Natasha?"

"She said she will text me when she's ready"

Thor nodded and headed to the door "Good luck with your date with Lady Natasha, my friend"

Steve was about to correct Thor's statement but the man quickly shut the door behind him. Steve changed into his costume. He sighed when he looks at the mirror.

_This is a very bad idea._

Steve adjusted the outfit on more time and headed to pick up his little red. He banged on the door as usual and the door swung opened, followed by a curse in Russian

"Nat, we will…." He began to rant but then stopped as he notices something "Your hair?"

"I dyed my hair to get into the character"

Steve stunned, eyebrows frowned. He stared at her for solid two minutes.

"Say something, Steve" Natasha said

"You are very beautiful, little red but I like red hair more"

"What?! Everyone said I'm hotter in blonde"

"They speak nonsense, sweetie. Your natural hair color suited you the most"

"Well, thank you, Prince Philip"

He bowed and kissed her on her hand "Princess Aurora, shall we headed out now?"

He offered her his arm and she laced her with him. Everyone in the hallway saw them and couldn't help but admire how cute they were, their beautiful friendship and the other side of Steve Rogers that no one never saw before.

They met up with their friends at the courtyard in front of their dorm. Tony laughed when he saw Steve and Natasha's outfits. Thor too was laughing.

"Well, well, friend Steven! Looks like you have to wear a very ridiculous outfit as mine" Thor boomed

"Dude! I will not let you live peacefully for the rest of your life after this" Tony said and snapped a picture of them

"Come on! It's a very cute outfit!" Natasha shot back "Besides, this is Halloween. No one can judge us"

"At least I'm not some drunk Jack Sparrow like you, Stark" Steve replied "And Nat picked it for me so blame her"

"Hey! We're both agree to this"

Prince Philip and Princess Aurora proceeded to their marriage argument in everyone's eyes. Tony just looked at them and chuckled. The group decided to split up and headed separate way. Tony and Clint ,who officially his new wing man because Steve was very attached to Natasha, were out hunting girls. Thor, Bruce, Jane and Darcy stayed together while Phil went off with a girl he just met—her name was Melinda May.

Pepper and Maria kept their close eyes on Steve and Natasha. They stopped bickering and headed toward some Frat house. The two girls followed but kept their distance. Pepper and Maria knew that deep down, Steve was still Steve Rogers, the womanizer, and they have to look out for Natasha who seemed to forget that fact.

Steve didn't try anything at all. He showed Nat full respect and never touched her in the way that sexual way. They just holding hand, occasionally hugged, and walked arms in arms.

Pepper and Maria lose them after Steve finished with his keg stand challenge. Natasha must took him somewhere else.

The duo headed to every single party that was held inside the campus. It was a very crazy night and full with alcohol and too many drunk people. Bonfire party, chocolate slide, pumpkin beer belly butt.

Well, the belly butt thing was the clearest memory in Steve fussy mind after countless keg stand, beer pong, and jello shot. He can remember that because he did it with Natasha's belly button.

The pair was surprised that they managed to make their way back to their dorm uninjured, consider they were totally drunk again. Steve led them into his room before collapsed on his bed.

They fall asleep in Steve's bed again.

* * *

Tony, Bruce and Pepper were the first three of the group to be at the diner for breakfast. Tony still pretty much hung over while Pepper just staring aimlessly at the menu. Bruce just closed his eyes and sat up straight, pretended to be fully conscious.

Maria, Phil and Clint were the next. Maria didn't have any sign of hang over left and ordered a burrito. Phil put his head on the table, trying really hard to stay awake while Clint looked very pale and sunk his face in his hands, muttering something no one could catch.

Jane and Darcy had to help Thor walked into the diner. The tall man order pancakes, pop tarts and sandwiches while Jane and Darcy just ordering coffee and waffles.

They sat in silent and no one said anything because the voices would be too much for their brain to function properly right now.

"I will not get that drunk ever again…" Tony groaned and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, you will" Pepper said sarcastically

"You are saying it too loud, Pep" tony covered his ears to muffle the noises.

And the last two of the group finally arrived, Steve who had a messy hair and wearing t-shirt and shorts and Natasha who was obviously still hung over and had to leaned against Steve as he put his arms around her waist to support her body.

"Our favorite married couple finally wakes up!"

"Dude, keep it down…" Clint hissed

"We thought you guys were already on the flight to the Caribbean for the honeymoon already"

"I will punch you to the Caribbean if you don't stop talking, Stark" Steve threatened as he sat down at the table with Natasha beside him "I'm not in the mood for bantering with you. My head is about to explode!"

The two newcomers ordered their food and they shared it as usual. Steve ate everything slowly than his usual rate. He and Nat slowly munching and just staring vacantly at the wall. Finally, Steve said,

"I have too much hangover in one week"

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	21. Weekend at Lake House

**21 : WEEKEND AT LAKE HOUSE****

"Friends! I have come with a news!" Thor boomed as he and Jane reached their usual table at the diner.

Actually, it recently became Thor's family diner. After Odin heard that his son ate here every day, Odin sent Balder, the oldest of his three sons, to acquire this place. Thor and his friends can eat and drink here with no charges.

"What's the news, Thor?"  
"My father rented the lake house for our family vacation but he and mother have to go to our motherland so father gives the house to us to use for the weekend!"  
"You guys realize that we this will be two consecutive weekends that we are spending somewhere out of town" Natasha noted  
"You guys can go to my family's Tennessee ranch next week too" Steve chimed in "There will be plenty of fun stuff to do together"  
"No way! You're ranch will smell like horse poop everywhere"  
"Because it's a ranch, Stark. You think it would smell like your Yves Saint perfume?"  
"I'm willing to fly us out to St. Tropez for a better vacation, Rogers!"  
"Enough!" Pepper stopped them "We know that the three of you are really rich but we will stay in New York next weekend!"

Tony and Steve sat back on their seats and ordered their food.

* * *

Steve just finished with another rough football practice. Coach Fury was really mad at the offensive team. Rumlow made most of the mistake while Sam Wilson cannot catch a ball even Steve threw a ball right in the perfect spot every time.

Steve was frustrated and Fury yelled at him again. The Captain headed back to the locker room to take a shower. He still was frustrated but then he thought about Natasha. How they were going to have dinner together tonight. And then her smile flashed into his mind. He smiled too and his mood was lightened up immediately.

"Hey, Steve-o! Are you coming to my party this Saturday? My fraternity is having a joint party" Brock asked, bringing Steve's mind back to reality "You have to come because it's a parrrty with Sigma Delta Phi, the hottest sorority in our campus"  
"Oh please, I literally have had all of them twice" Steve rolled his eyes "Besides, I have something else better than party with those brainless girls"  
"What?" Brock asked "You gotta come, dude! This is the…countless time you ditched us"  
"I just don't want to be there with the girls I already slept with" Steve replied  
"You do know that you are joining the wimpy town with Odinson."  
"Well, Thor has Jane to be with and he's happy about it" The Captain defended "For me, like I say, I already have something fun to do"  
"I miss the old you, man" Brock said "This version of Steve Rogers is totally lame"  
"You are mad because I got those girls before you, Brock"

* * *

"Romanoff, hurry up!" Steve yelled as he saw Natasha just came back to their dorm.  
"I know!" She yelled back "Can you help me get my bag? I will go change my clothes real quick.

Steve jumped off the back of his pick-up truck. Yeah, he has two cars but he never really uses this one very often. He ran to her and helped her carried her bag. Clint took it and loaded it up into the truck before securing everything.

Clint will drive the truck with Phil and Bruce sitting in with him. Tony, Pepper and Natasha went with Steve in his red Mustang. Thor took Jane, Darcy and Maria with him in his Escalade.

Tony sat at the front passenger seat but Steve secretly wanted it to be Nat. Natasha sat behind him and occasionally did something to tease him. Sometime, her hands were at his shoulders or something she hugged him from behind. Stark only gave them a grin.

It was a fun ride because Natasha and Tony were always bickering at one another. They invented a game to wipe out all the boredom. Steve had to occasionally stop them from killing one another if Tony won through cheating.

They reached the lake house within 2 hours and there was still time for them to do some activities. The boys unloaded all belongings while the girls explored the house. The room arrangements were just like their dormitory.

Natasha was overly excited again and dragged Steve out for a little walk in the woods together.

"Why you always get this excited?" He asked  
"I don't know. I'm just happy!" Natasha replied as they walked on the path.

Steve saw her smile and he knew he couldn't resist or say no to anything if she smiled like that at him. She was just always so adorable. Steve smiled too. He can't help it.

Natasha even took a camera with her and snapped a picture of everything she liked. Steve is one of them especially when he was brooding and pouting all the way. He was whining and wanted to go back to the house.

"Stop being a giant whining baby okay?" She said "We aren't far from the waterfall"  
"Let's just go back, Red"  
"One more place and we will go back" She negotiated but he knew her too well.  
"NOOO! You said it like ten times already"

Steve knew that Natasha didn't have to break a sweat to get him on board with her. She just used her adorable face with him and he would surrender to all her will.

When they came back, they were separated by their friends. Pepper and Maria wanted and immediate talk with Natasha about Steve.

"You're enjoying full attention from Steve Rogers, aren't you?" Pepper said the moment Maria close the door behind them.  
"What?" Natasha asked, slightly confused  
"You said you and him are friends but you are enjoying every moment with him, every attempt of flirtation with him"  
"It just a harmless flirt, guys! I'm not in love with him"  
"Natasha, whatever might happened, don't fall for him"Pepper said  
"I repeat whatever you do, don't fall for him" Maria said again.  
"I'm not gonna fall for him. You both are over reacting! He's just a friend!"

They had a dinner made from ingredients that Jane and Thor bought from the nearest store which didn't have many different items sold there. They just took everything back because they had twelve mouths to feed. Only Tony and Steve complained about the lack of quality of the food.

"You two should go out and get us something 'good' tomorrow" Natasha said as she had enough of these two playboys  
"Okay, we will do this tomorrow. Stark, what do you say?" Steve turned to Tony "This is a little challenge from our little Red that we have to conquer!"  
"AYEEE!" Tony yelled, imitated Thor's way of saying something.  
"Oh come on, Rogers. You and Stark out for grocery shopping. You two spoiled kids from Upper East Side?"  
"We will prove you guys that we are better than any of you at grocery shopping!" Steve vowed "And for the record, I'm half Upper East Sider, half the Hamptons"  
"Half the Hamptons?" Natasha whispered to Thor who sat next to her.  
"His mother is a local of the Hamptons" Thor explained "While his dad is from Upper East Side"  
"That explains it"

* * *

Natasha woke up and found that Tony and Steve were about to go out grocery shopping for the group.

"Hey! Good luck finding 'good' food" She shouted

"Save the mockery for when we come back, little Red." Steve replied and drove away

Natasha spent her morning soaking up the sun with the girls while the rest of the boys were experimenting on something.

"Clint, you will hurt yourself" Natasha told her best friend who was about to play arrow roulette with the guys.  
"Go shoot it in the woods, Thor!" Jane shouted  
"If it hits any of us-" Maria began to threaten them but Clint cut it out  
"Fine! We will go in the woods"

The boys moved their little activity into the woods. Natasha shook her head at how stupid their activity was. Even Clint got Bruce and Phil to join in on this. If Steve was here, she is sure that her giant whining baby Steve would accept this challenge too.

Pepper and Maria were reading magazines while Jane and Darcy were just listening to their iPods. Natasha was messaging with Steve the entire time. He told her that Stark was driving the truck so she didn't need to worry that he was texting while driving. He always checked in with her and sent her very stupid jokes. She always laughed and didn't know why, maybe it because of she was thinking about his face when he verbally told her the joke.

She knew that she was very happy with Steve being in her life. He was a very unexpected friend that she thought she will have a slightest chance to talk with him, considering he is the most popular guy in the university.

He was a very good friend. She even caught him protecting Bruce and Clint sometimes.

Screams from the woods pulled her back from her deep thought. The steady stream of screams continued as Clint and Phil ran to their direction and headed to the house. Bruce too was running.

"HAHA! WHO'S THE MIGHTIEST NOW?!" The girls heard Thor's voice from the woods "SON OF ODIN IS THE MIGHTIEST OF THEM ALL!"  
"Where's the arrow?" Maria asked and suddenly the said arrow fell from the sky and stuck next to Natasha's lawn chair  
"That's it!" She exclaimed, pulling the arrow out and headed to the house.

The girls knew that Natasha would probably break Clint's arms and slam his head against the wall for almost killing her. The girls all thought that they have to wait until Steve knew about this and it would ignite his over-protectiveness over Natasha.

A car horn sounded as the black truck parked at its spot. Steve and Tony just came back from shopping and from the smug on their faces, the girls knew they have accomplished the challenge.

"Hah! We've proven that the rich kids can do grocery shopping!" Steve said "Jane, never go to grocery shopping again because we might die from the food that you and Thor pick for us"  
"Shut up, Rogers" Darcy protected her friend  
"There is a thing called Google. If you cavemen know of it" Tony backed Steve up  
"Judging by the way they pick their food, they really are cavemen"

Steve jumped when something hit him really hard from behind.

"OUCH!" Steve yelped and grabbed his ass "Red, that hurt! And what's with the arrow?"  
"Barton almost hit me with it when he and the guys were playing arrow roulette"  
"What?! And they didn't invite me or even wait for me to come back" Tony pouted  
Steve frowned and his eyes roamed all over her body "Is he crazy?! He could have injured you" Steve took the arrow from her hand "I will kill him"  
Nat quickly grabbed his free hand "I already handled it. Barton will not be able to use his arms for a while"  
Steve smiled fondly at this "That's my little Red"  
Tony rolled his eyes "Just fuck each other's brains out already...you are making me uncomfortable with all the nicknames you guys call each other"

The two just chuckled and carried the groceries into the house. Tony turned to see Jane handing Darcy ten bucks while Maria and Pepper's eyes followed every move of Natasha and Steve closely.

_Not only he began to notice how close the Captain and little Red but his friends as well_, Tony thought to himself.

Nat told Steve that she had prepared a prank to get back on Clint. He knew right away that is the reason why she told him to buy her a slingshot along with a small balloon. The two partners filled the balloon with water before following Clint who was with Tony. They were chatting with a group of girls from nearby house.

"Why do you have to do this?"  
"Well, Barton and Stark always did stupid pranks on me" She told  
"Why didn't you tell me so I will handle it if they are really irritate you?"  
"Its just a childish prank so I think I can handle it by myself. I don't need to call in the Captain to protect me from Stark and Barton"

Steve smiled. He really couldn't help when she just being super adorable.

They were hiding behind a bush before she fired a water balloon at Tony and it hit his head. The rich boy yelped and looked around the area. Steve had to put his hands around her mouth because Natasha was about to laugh so hard. Her body was shaking from containing her laugh.

Natasha peeked over again and this time she aimed at Clint and he looked around too. The redhead shot two more balloons at them.

"I will kill you!" Tony yelled because he was now soaking wet from head to toe.  
"There they are!" Clint pointed at the two shooter.

Natasha grabbed Steve's hand and began to run with Tony and Clint chased after them. Steve gave Natasha a boost and climbed up the tree to get away from them.

"Come down here, Red! You too, Rogers!" Tony said  
"NOO" Natasha replied and shot another water balloon at Tony  
"That's it!" Clint shouted and began to climb up the tree.  
"Shoot him, Steve!" Natasha said

But Steve didn't shoot Clint but instead he threw the balls at Clint. He knew his arm and hand had more accuracy than that the slingshot. Tony and Clint gave up.

"Fine! Stay up there because if you come down, we will get our revenge!" Tony threatened and Natasha shot her last water balloon at Tony.

They waited until the guys went back to the house and Steve climbed down to survey but he got shot by Clint's toy arrow and Tony threw something at him. Steve believed it was a rock but he can dodge it. The Captain had to climb back to his little Red.

"They are waiting for us down there with an ambush" Steve told.

They spent at least two hours in the tree. Natasha was the first one to initiate a small talk between them. She asked him about the Hamptons. Steve told her that he was born and raised there with his mother until his father demanded that his son must move to Manhattan.

After he moved to Manhattan, he attended the same school as Bucky, Peggy, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Pepper and the rest of the rich kids of the Upper East Side.

Pepper texted them that dinner was ready. Steve climbed down first and waited for Natasha to get down there.

"Come on, Red! I'm starving" He shouted.  
"I can't! It's too high"  
"Jump! And I will catch you"  
"Are you insane?"  
"No, just trust me on this. I promise I will catch you"  
"You are asking me too much!" She shouted back.  
"If you don't trust me, you gotta stay there all night. Bears will come for you"  
"Damn it, Rogers!"  
"Do you trust me, Natasha?" He asked her again. The question that she knew he was asking too much from her but it somehow important to him too.

He needed to know that she trusts him.

Natasha sighed "Fine, if you drop me, I will kill you"

Natasha took a deep breath and jump down the tree. Steve caught her with ease and sat her down on her feet.

"I thought you were not gonna catch me" She murmured against his chest.  
"Even if it gives me more pleasure to see you struggle but I cannot hurt my Little Red" He said with his charming smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

* * *

Lucky for Steve and Natasha, Clint and Tony didn't have any pranks await for them. Natasha found herself woke up early again but there was someone woke up way earlier than her.

Steve was waiting for the sun to come up and Natasha found him sitting alone at the shore

"Hey...why are you up so early?" She greeted and sat down next to him.  
"Couldn't sleep" He shortly replied, blue eyes looking at the horizon.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Just a random thought"  
"What's it about?"  
"Everyone seems to have someone they care about. Stark has Pepper even though that stupid arrogant ass was so blind and in denial train. Clint wants to make his relationship with Jessica more serious. Thor has Jane."  
"And you want to have someone too?"  
He shook his head "I will end up breaking their heart so it's better that I'm alone like this"  
"You will not break anyone's heart if you stop being such a jerk"  
"I really mean it, Romanoff. In the end, even how great the relationship is, I will end up hurting someone because it's my default mode to stay single and sleeping around"  
She reached out her hand to grab his and looked into his deep blue eyes "I know you're better than that"  
"Thanks for the confident but I apologize in advance because I know I will let you down"  
"Whatever you say, buddy" She said before got up and reached out her hand to him "Come on, Rogers. Let's go for some romantic sunrise walk along the lake together"

He smiled at her teasing and took her hand but he didn't let go. Steve held her hand gently afraid that if he let go, she will gone with the wind.

* * *

Nat and Steve just came back from their morning walk along the shore line. Steve still holding her hand. Natasha didn't mind it at all. She even leaned into his muscular body. They found Clint sitting on the lawn chair with a phone in his hand, looking really serious.

"What's bothering you, Barton?" Nat asked as she and Steve sat down next to him  
"Nah, nothing important" Clint replied  
"Don't lie to me"  
"You can tell us anything, Barton"  
"I just got a call from the scholarship office" Clint told "They said that if I failed with any subject in this semester, I will lose my scholarship"  
"What?!" Steve and Natasha shouted at the same time  
"It's better this way. I don't want to study anyway" He told "I just want to practice with my bow and be in the Olympic camp right now"  
"Nonsense!" Natasha yelled "What makes you possibly want to drop out of university?!"  
"What?! That's it. Assemble time" Steve told and dialed everyone's number. "Get up now. We have an emergency situation!"

Natasha was yelling at Clint about the situation while Steve was waiting for everyone to join them. The Captain told everyone about the incident and that they need an immediate response to the matter. Everyone had the same reaction as Steve and Natasha.

"Guys! Seriously, don't worry about me" Clint said.

But everyone was still yelling at him at the same time

"This is not acceptable, Barton!"  
"What do you mean by not to worry?!"  
"We are your friends. Why don't you tell us you have a problem with your classes?"  
"We can help you!"  
"You might got kicked out of the archery team!"  
"You might not graduate and have to drop out of school, you idiot!"  
"You might lose the chance to be on the Olympic Team!"  
"Alright alright!" Clint shouted "You may do whatever you want"  
"Good! I will schedule you a tutor session with one of us every day and don't you dare skip it" Natasha warned

Everyone was planning everything for Clint and his tutor sessions. Once they get back to the university, they will have to make sure that Clint pass all the classes.

* * *

**AN: After finish this story and 365 days with Steve and Natasha, I will take a break from writing. Something came up and it's too much :(**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	22. Stark's Karaoke Night

**Are you guys still with me or not? I'm sorry for the length of this story because I want to make it as real as possible. (Yeah, they went from hating one another to become friend)**

**Is it getting boring? Because I didn't get much review lately :(**

* * *

**22: STARK KARAOKE NIGHT****

"Hey, Red! Just wait for me for five minutes okay? Fury needs to talk to me"

"Okay, I will wait for you at your car"

"See you"

Steve hung up and put his belongings into his bag before heading to the coach's office. Steve didn't know that his football friends heard his conversation with Nat. Brock and Simon looked at one another before they told Jack and Max. They went outside the locker room, straight to Steve's car.

"Hey!" Brock called but Natasha didn't turn to him "I'm talking to you, woman!"

As Brock and his friends approached her, Natasha knew they didn't come with good intention.

"I'm talking to you, bitch" Brock pulled Natasha by her shoulder to force her to look at him

"What do you want, Rumlow?"

"Stay the hell away from our friend!" Brock said "You're dragging him down with you and your loser friends"

"What if I don't?"

"Then you should be prepared for the worst"

"Woah! You threatening me? Seriously, are you really a man?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe he wants to be with better friends than any of you"

"You're wrong, sweetheart" Brock said "He never ever saw you and your loser friends as his friends"

"Don't get so cocky, bitch because he's just having fun with his new toy. When he's done with you he will discard you just like everyone else." Simon added

"You will be just his little whor—ARRGG!" Brock screamed in pain because Natasha just slammed her fist at his nose.

Brock was in rage and lunged forward to attack but Natasha was way quicker and saw things clearer. She managed to dodge every attack before she grabbed Brock's left arm and twisted it behind his back.

"OUCH!" He shouted in pain loudly "That's my receiving arm! Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

"Leave me the hell alone, if not, I will break your arm!"

"Okay!"

Natasha twisted a little harder on more time before she released his arm. Brock was about to snarl something at her when Thor intervened.

"Step away from her" Thor demanded, standing between Natasha and Brock.

"I will let you go this time, bitch but mark my words, you are nothing but his toy"

With that, Brock and his gang walked away because Thor chose Natasha's side. Thor turned to look at her with his worried eyes.

"Are you alright, Lady Natasha?" He asked

"I'm okay. I can handle them, Thor. You don't need to worry about it"

"I will tell Steven about this"

"No, you don't have to do that." She said "They are his friends too"

"But they almost hurt you, Lady Natasha. I cannot let that slide"

"Can you explain why Rumlow said that I am just his toy?"

Thor was reluctant to tell her but he told her anyway "You know Steven's reputation with the girls. He got any girl he want so Rumlow assumes that Steven is trying to get you but he's not. I know him better than anyone, Lady Natasha and I never see him acting like this but he changed in a good way because of you"

"I know that too, Thor. I can see it. I can feel it"

"Steven genuinely cares for you my lady, so don't listen to what Rumlow says about Steven" Thor asked with his adorable puppy dog eyes "He doesn't like it when his friends distance themselves from the group"

"What about you and Jane?"

"I'm trying to distance myself from Rumlow's goon after I met Lady Jane" Thor told "But I still have to be in that group to maintain my power and popularity to protect the one I care about. Just like Steven does"

Before they could talk more about this, Steve appeared with a wide smile on his face when he saw his little Red. Steve hugged her.

"What's happening? You guys look so serious" Steve asked as he let go of Natasha and saw her face

"Nothing." She replied "We just discussed some issue but Thor and I already handled it"

"We should go to the bar. Friend Stark is already waiting for us there"

Steve didn't bother to ask for more details out of them and put all his belonging in the trunk and drove to the bar. Natasha told Steve that she had a lot of work and they might have to go back home early. Steve was just happy to do whatever she wants.

They walked in, holding hands. Everyone was looking at them but they didn't seem to notice it at all. Steve got them a bottle of beer while Nat ordered them their dinner.

"I repeat my statement; are you two married yet?"

"Soon" Steve played along before received an elbow from his little red.

"Don't encourage him" She hissed

Tony and Clint were having a good time teasing them but they actually didn't pay attention to the two pranksters at all because Steve was enjoying his delicious burger while Natasha stole his fries and was eating her lobster roll.

When Natasha finished with her meal, Clint challenged Natasha to a game of darts while Steve kept his eyes on her. Thor sat down next to his best friend.

"You don't have to keep looking at her like that" The linebacker said "No one is stupid enough to touch her in our bar"

"No, I'm not—what do you mean?" Steve frowned and sipping his beer.

"Friend, you are inseparable from her. You become more attached to her with everyday"

"She's my friend, Thor and half of the guys in this bar are ogling her right now"

"Rumlow was threatening her today"

"What?"

"He doesn't like that you spend more time with her and not with them anymore" Thor told "And you are their leader. They need you back with them"

"Oh please, they didn't need me or anything. They just want me there so they can look real good in front of those chicks they're trying to bang, chicks that I already banged" Steve sighed "With these guys, it is way more fun than with Rumlow or Williams"

Steve looked at his watched and it was already 9.30. He had to get his little red back to her room if she want to finish her report in time.

"Sorry, buddy. I gotta go. Nat has a lot of work to do" Steve told and got up from his seat

"Dude! You cannot bail on us like this." Tony yelled "Tonight is still young. Even Red and Legolas having fun with the skeeball"

Steve didn't listen and walked toward Natasha.

"Let's go, Nat. You say yourself you have lots of work to do"

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I beat Barton"

"Come on, let's go"

"No"

Steve didn't argue any further and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up with one arm like her weight was nothing to him. He walked out from the bar carrying her like that with everyone silently watched them leave. Natasha pouted and folded her arms when he put her down near his car.

"I don't want to do homework" She said like a little child and Steve thought that it was adorable.

"We will not arguing about this anymore" Steve cut her off "If you get in the car, I will let you take all my karaoke turns tomorrow night"

"Deal!"

* * *

The next day, Tony announced that it was officially a Stark karaoke night at Ward's bar and every member of the group's participation was mandatory.

Natasha was extremely excited while Steve just nodded and agreed with everything because he really didn't care about singing. Tony, Clint, Darcy and Natasha had the highest possibility of microphone hogging.

So there they are, gathering at their usual bar and usual booth (Grant and his father agreed to make a bigger booth for the gang because they are their most loyal customers). The topic to discuss for tonight was about Tony and Steve's conquests. Thor was left out of this topic because he was good to Jane and didn't do any shenanigans for a long time now.

Clint was occasionally implicated by the girls because he was following Steve and Tony's path to being a womanizer.

"On my defense! I'm going steady with Jessica now" Clint defended himself before his phone rang "And now she is calling me so I will go outside and answer her phone call because I'm a good boyfriend like that!"

Clint left the table. Steve and Tony chuckled at their friend who turned into a very clingy boyfriend. Natasha turned her attention to the two womanizers.

"Anyway, who was pathetic enough to get in the bed with you two?" She asked them "Seriously, who has that low of a self-esteem?"

"Check yourself, Romanoff" Tony snorted and fiddled with his martini glass "You are just jealous that we don't want to have sex with you, let alone hit on, I was still considering it"

"Steve has tried and failed, Tony" Pepper told.

"Rogers admitted that he wanted to have sex with me" Natasha said, rather proud with it.

Tony frowned and looking at Steve "Really, dude?"

"Yeah, I just tried to get into her pants but it didn't work" Steve admitted before smiled devilishly "Guess I have to come up with a new plan"

"It's not going to work" Natasha said

"Let's wait and see, shall we?" He smirked before gave her his charming smile and offered her his hand "But now come and dance with me, princess"

Natasha put her hand in his and they headed to the dance floor. There was some couple clinging and slowly dancing which Steve and Natasha perfectly blended in with another couple.

When they were on the floor already, Tony turned to Pepper and said, "They are so going to fuck each other brains out very soon"

"Gotta admit, they are hot together" Pepper agreed

"Match in hell" Tony grinned as he looked at Steve holding Natasha close on the dance floor "If he does bang Romanoff before me, I will pay for our meals for the next three months"

"Oh, you're on, Stark"

"Come on, Pep. Look at them!" Tony exclaimed "The sexual tension is there!"

Steve and Natasha swayed slowly on the dance floor until Tony took the stage and grabbed a microphone

"Hey, guys! I took the liberty of being Tony Stark and initiated Stark Karaoke Night right now!" Tony announced and the crowd cheered "And the first one to go is my lovely Pepper Potts!"

Pepper shook her head adamantly but Darcy and Clint managed to push Pepper on the stage. She pouted at Tony for doing this to her.

"And Tony Stark will sing a duet with me" Pepper announced to get back on Tony

"I'm okay with that, sweetheart"

Tony wanted to go full AC/DC but Pepper was in charge so she pick _Endless Love_ by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie just to torture Tony for making her sing a song. Natasha laughed loudly as they began to sing. Tony sounded ridiculous and Pepper was trying too hard. Natasha continued laughing at them and eventually had to lean against Steve and hugged him, giggled into his chest.

When the song ended, Tony jumped off the stage and went straight to Natasha.

"Romanoff, it's your turn to sing something" Tony said and pushed a microphone in her hands

"Aww, I don't want to sing"

"You are laughing at us so this is a payback"

Natasha sighed. Steve told her he will wait for her at the dartboard with Clint. She walked on a stage and selected her song. She really took her time to find the song that she really wanted to sing. Steve was now playing darts with Clint and didn't pay attention to his little Red anymore.

Finally, Natasha found the right song and the music began.

_Baby, can't you see. I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous. I'm fallin'_

Steve stopped what he was doing and turned to the sound of that beautiful voice. T_he voice, that voice!_ It's the voice he heard before. His heart raced but he already forget how to breathe. His jaw slacked and his mouth shaped in a small O.

_There's no escape. I can't wait_

_I need a hit. Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous. I'm lovin' it_

Her husky, sultry and intoxicating voice perfectly fit the acoustic version of this song. It easily sent a shiver down his spine and set every fiber in his body on fire. Her voice was magical and Steve was so sure that it gave everyone the same vision that he did. Everyone was quiet and listened to her, completely under her spell

_Too high can't come down_

_Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Steve stood still, he knew that voice and Natasha is the one who sang that song he heard on the first day of school. _How long has she been hiding this talent to the world?_ He thought as Natasha's voice sent another wave of shivers down his body. It's like electricity ran through his whole body.

_With a taste of your lips. I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Steve couldn't get enough her voice. It was really beautiful and all he wanted was more of her voice so when the song ended and the spell of her voice was fading. Steve regained control of his body again.

"Another song!" He shouted and the crowd had the same reaction as him.

Natasha smiled shyly but she continued singing a new song. Steve turned to Clint who looked proud of his best friend.

"How long did you know that she can sing this good?" Steve asked

"First month after I knew her. I caught her singing on the rooftop with some Adele's song"

"Wow!"

"She barely sings in public like this, dude." Clint told "But when she did sing, she will sing about someone in her mind and probably how she feel about the person"

Steve was wondering who that was that his little Red was singing about but Clint knew damn well who that was. When Natasha came down from the stage, Steve praised her.

"I never heard anything beautiful like your voice before, Nat" He said with a gentle smile.

Natasha blushed because of the sincerity in his eyes "Thank you. I didn't want to sing that much"

"What? Your voice is so beautiful that it should be a crime not to sing"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, Steve" She said and hugged him "It's mean a lot"

Steve held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	23. Natasha's Birthday

**Guys! I promise you that we're almost there. Just hang in there with me okay?**

**And can I have a review like the previous chapter too. Pretty please :)**

* * *

**23 : NATASHA BIRTHDAY****

Steve was waiting for everyone on the rooftop. Everyone except Natasha because she was the main subject of this discussion. Finally, everyone in the gang had arrived.

"You should stop telling us to meet you up here, Rogers" Tony complained

"You should work out more, Stark because it is clear that you almost had a heart attack from climbing stairs" Steve shot back and everyone laughed so hard.

Tony muttered something that no one could catch. Steve didn't mind and got straight to the point.

"It will be Nat's birthday in a week. I think we should throw her a party. What do you guys think?"

"Throwing a party right here" Clint suggested "She loves this place"

"What about the bar?"

"Nay, we spend almost every day at the bar. It won't be so special" Thor said

"Should we invite anyone or just us?" Maria asked

"The whole dorm" Tony suggested "Or the Captain wants only cool people to join in"

Steve frowned "Phil, invite everyone in the dorm but keep the weird ones away, okay? Tell them to keep it a secret too"

"You got it, Steve" Phil said and noted down.

"Pepper and I will take care of the alcohol and decorations" Tony volunteered

"Darcy and I will take care of the music" Clint told

"Me and Bruce will take care of the cake" Maria said

"The rest of us will make sure we have enough food and snacks" Thor boomed

"What about me?" Steve asked

"Rogers, you have to most important task of us all." Tony said "You have to distract little Red for us the whole day"

* * *

Steve had been thinking about the distraction plan for a day now. He had to come up with a perfect and subtle plan that his little Red would not know what he was doing.

He asked Jane for some help and the girl was a real genius when it came to help him with finding the right thing to distract Natasha. Jane gave him a wild suggestion but Steve could grab some of the idea to plan a perfect distraction.

The day of Natasha's birthday had arrived and Steve got up way earlier than usual. He had something to pick up before he went to her room. Steve made sure he was wearing the best clothes he had. Everything had to be perfect even it was just a distraction.

The Captain slammed his fist on her door to let her know it was him with his signature rhythm. The door swung opened a minute later and his little Red was fully dressed. He gotta say that she really does dress to impress.

"Wow, Nat. You're absolutely beautiful" He said while his blue eyes roamed all over her body.

"Thank you, Steve" She tugged her red curl behind her ear. Now that her hair was long and she applied some curliness too.

_She is absolutely beautiful indeed_

"I got this for you, beautiful" He said as he presented her with a vase of roses. "Happy Birthday, Nat"

Her green eyes widened and accepted the vase.

"Thank you but how did you know that I like roses?"

"It…just a lucky guess"

"Well, you guessed right, Mister" She said and hugged on the vase before taking a whiff of the roses.

She was smiling as she put the vase in her bedroom. Steve smiled too because what makes her happy makes him happy too. Actually, he didn't guess her favorite flower. He punched the answer out of Matt Murdock, her ex-boyfriend who he still had not forgiven the bastard from breaking her heart.

_Well, he wanted to impress his little Red and he has do everything right._

"Shall we go, Steve?"

"We shall" He replied and offered his arm. She linked her arm with his as they began to walk away.

Pepper peeked over from the door before dialed Tony's number. "They're gone, Tony. Initiating whatever plan of yours!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I never brought you this place before. It's one of the most delicious bakeries in New York City" He told "And since this is your birthday, we gotta do it right"

"Aww, man you're gonna make me fat" She groaned

"I know you have a weak spot for dessert" He said before he turned and grinned at her "And me—Ouch!"

Natasha pinched him for his teasing and smiled because of his adorable face. Finally, they reached the place and had to wait in a short line.

"This one looks nice" She pointed to a chocolate soufflé and then she noticed a strawberry mille feuille "Oh… this one too!"

She definitely had a weakness for dessert, he thought to himself and smiled "You can order anything you want, princess"

She turned to him with a bright smile of a kid that makes him smile too. Whatever she wants, she will get it from him with that smile of hers.

She picked six desserts for them and Steve looked at her in shock because he knew it was too much for them to eat it all.

"Red…Is it a little too much?" Steve whispered

"You say it is delicious! Aww, I really want to try it all." She begged him with her puppy dog eyes and grabbed his hand "Come on, Stevie"

"Okay, little Red" He's not surprised at all that he couldn't resist her at all.

"You two are adorable" The middle age lady at the cashier told them "Are you guys here for some celebration?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are here to celebrate—" Nat lied

"Her birthday, ma'am" Steve continued and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you Steve Rogers that called us yesterday for special cupcakes…" The lady said. Steve's eyes went wide and signaled the lady to stop talking. Nat chuckled as his face turned red. "Oh, I'm not supposed to say that. I'm so sorry but I got to ask, is this young lady your little Red?"

Steve didn't make eyes contact with Natasha or the old lady and mumbled, "Yes"

"You two really are cute together." She said "And sweetheart, he's a keeper. Keep him close."

"I know" Nat replied

Steve paid for the desserts and they headed to a secluded corner of the bakery.

"You could have just told her we're just friends" Steve said

"She will not stop if we said we're just friend" She replied "The conversation would end faster"

"Now every hot girl in this bakery will think that I'm not available" He pouted before Nat pinched him real hard. "What's that for?"

"It's my birthday and you're mine for today, Rogers" She said

Steve smiled, "Yes, ma'am"

The desserts were really delicious as Steve bragged. He watched her taste the cake with pure happiness on her face. He couldn't help but snap a picture of her.

"You should try this" She pushed the spoon in front of him. He ate it but it lest some cream on his chin. Nat reached her finger out and wiped it for him.

His body tensed up and he didn't know why but the gentle and soft touch of her finger sent shiver down his spine. She didn't notice it and continued the desserts in front of her. Steve tried to suppress whatever feeling in his chest. He knew it was just a little tiny and cliché thing, cropped out from the movie stuff that he shouldn't catch a strange feeling from it.

He decided to shut his brain down so he would stop thinking about it. The old lady served them the special cupcakes that Steve ordered yesterday.

Nat thought it was cute for a guy like him to do something like this for her. He ordered a red velvet cupcake wrote '_Happy Birthday, Little Red_' on top of it and a chocolate one decorated with many cute little frosting. The old lady even put a candle on them.

"Happy birthday, little Red" Steve said

"Thank you, Steve"

She closed her eyes and made a wish before she blew that candle. When she got the chance to test the cupcake, she said it from the first bite that this is the best she ever tasted in her entire life and this bakery will be her favorite.

They walked back to Steve's car when he said, "I got another little gift for you before we get to the last one" He opened the trunk of his car and Nat saw two teddy bear inside. The brown one was wearing his QB jersey and the white one was wearing a red riding hood.

"This is so cute" She exclaimed "Aww! This little one even has a dimple like you. I will call him Stevie or the Captain or Captain Adorable or Captain Charming?"

"Those are nicknames you call me but whatever you say, Red" He said "What you gonna call that one?"

"How about Little Red?"

He shook his head, "Nah, you are my Little Red. I don't want to call someone or something with that nickname"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natasha sang, "_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play_"

"WHAT?" He asked, confused

"It's a song from Frozen, you idiot. This little one makes me think of Anna. I think I'm gonna call her Anna"

Steve smiled at her randomness and how adorable she was. She hugged them tightly and continued to hum the song happily as she got in the car before they headed to their next destination.

* * *

"Steve, what are we doing here?" Natasha asked as Steve took her hand and dragged her into the building. She had to run to catch up with his long footsteps. He slowed down his pace as they reached the door.

There was the man waiting for them at the front of the door.

"Mr. Rogers, I can only give you one hour." The man said as he opened the door for them

"One hour is enough. Thank you so much, Daniel" Steve said.

Steve covered Natasha's eyes and gently guided her inside the hall. He uncovered her eyes and she saw that they were standing inside the _Majestic Theatre_. Natasha was standing still in awe, working on believing that she was really here. From the look on her face, Steve knew he did surprise her big time. The theatre was currently housed The Phantom of the Opera.

"How can you get us in here?" She asked

"My mother's family is a longtime patron of most theaters in Broadway"

"You really are filthy rich, Steve." Nat exclaimed as she led them on the stage "Is your family patrons of anything else?"

"Well, mom is an art supporter so most things related to art get her support"

"You, Tony and Thor live the life of those gossip girls characters"

"Haha" He sarcastically laughed "Which of the character am I?"

"Chuck Bass"

"Really, I think I'm more of Nate"

"No, you are not" She replied and walked to the center of the stage. "What should I sing?"

"Anything you want. The first song that comes to your mind"

Steve sat down on one of the front seats. Natasha was thinking about the song and she choose '_Think of Me_', the song which Christine Daae sang. Steve was captivated by her voice all over again. The same reaction had come back to him

She got a chance to cross another thing of her list; to sing on Broadway.

Natasha admitted that she was surprised that even Steve didn't know what was on her list but he seemed to tap into all the right places every time as if he could read her mind.

She didn't know why but he makes her feel special and important. It's good to have someone that deeply cares for her, someone who makes she feel important, special.

And the guy by the name of Steve Rogers made her feel that way. The womanizing jerk who doesn't care about anything or anyone turned out to make her feel all of that.

She didn't want to admit it out loud but she likes this feeling.

* * *

They headed back to their dorm. Steve already texted everyone that he will take Natasha to the rooftop in ten minutes. She went to her room to change her clothes before Steve let her up to the rooftop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted and shot confetti at them

Nat was shocked and her mouth formed an O shape. Tony approached her and kissed her cheek, totally aware that Steve was glaring at him with a death stare. The Captain nudged Natasha into the party. Thor walked toward them and pulled Natasha into a bear hug which actually lifted her on foot above the floor.

"Thor, my bones" She said and the tall man let go off her

"My apologies, Lady Natasha" Thor said and put her back on her feet "Happy birthday"

"Thank you, Thor"

The girls all came to her at the same time and hugged her in a group hug. Clint, Bruce and Phil came to her and wished all the good thing for her.

Steve held her in his arms as they stood in the large crowd. Tony already took over DJ duty and tuned up some music. Some guys were daring enough to come near her and talk to her but Steve sent them running for their lives with just a murderous glare. Finally, Steve got Natasha all to himself after everyone was done with wishing her a happy birthday.

"Are you that surprised?" He asked

"Yeah, I never had a surprise party like this before" She nodded and pressed herself closer to his body until her head was resting on his chest. "Alexi and my family just told me everything right away" Steve tensed up a little when he heard her ex-boyfriend's name but Nat gently rubbed his arm

"What?! The surprise thing in your BD is the best thing!" He frowned

"They were too excited about my BD that they couldn't keep it a secret" She replied before looked up at him "Did you plan all of this?"

"Nah, I'm just your distraction, Red"

"But the distraction already gives me the best gift"

Steve smiled at her word and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Nat closed her eyes and savoring every gentle touch of his. She loved it as much as the warmth radiating from his body.

Everyone could see how close they were. Everyone could see clearly now that Steve was changing completely into a different man by this beautiful new girl who seem the amazed them with everything she did.

The most amazing thing she did was to have Steve Rogers all to herself like that.

Pepper and Clint brought her a birthday cake with a number of her age on it. Steve wrapped his arms around her torso from behind and everyone sang her a birthday song. Steve even hummed it at her ear. She never heard him even remotely come close to humming a song but now, he was making a very beautiful humming voice in her ear.

She closed her eyes, leaning in to his touch. When the song reached its end, she made a wish.

And one thought sneak up on the back of her mind and it was caught her off guard. She wish he will this forever. The gentle, sweet and caring Steve Rogers.

The thought made Nat's body stiffened up and Steve did felt it too so he slowly removed his arms from her and she stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Don't...it's nothing" She murmured and he put his arms back around her waist, completely enveloped her with his body.

She made the last wish and blew the candle. She sliced the cake and shared with everyone. Everyone was enjoying the party but Natasha sneak her way to the secluded corner of the rooftop. She had to quietly sort something out without someone, namely Steve, to interrupt her.

That thought did terrify her but it wasn't that much terrify. It just gave her a very new feeling that she never knew. It's kinda nice.

"Hey" A gentle voice sounded from behind her "What are you doing alone here? It's your birthday day and you should be celebrating"

"Nah, just thinking about something"

"Someone bothering you?" He asked as he sat down next to her. She shook her head. "This cake is delicious"

He put a spoon full of cake in front of her. Nat opened her mouth and ate it. It did delicious as he said.

"I have a little something for you" Steve said and handed her a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Aww, you already give me so many things today, Steve." She replied "I never gave you anything"

"It's nothing, Red. I want to give you." He smiled "And you did bring me a very delicious apple pie"

"I'm so selfish. Comparing to the amount of things you give me"

"No, you are not selfish. You give me a kind of friendship I never had…like in a very long time" He answered "Open it. I made it myself"

She opened the box and found a photo frame, a handmade photo frame with their picture from the lake house trip.

"Thank you again, Steve"

"It's nothing, little Red. I just want you to be happy"

"I'm happy right now and it's because of you"

Steve could feel he was blushing all over his body. His heart fluttered when she said he was the one that made her happy. That really meant a lot to him.

After all, his only important goal is to make her smile and happy.

* * *

Steve had to wake up early along with the guys to clean up the mess from last night party. Steve also enlisted some help from his football friends like Luke Cage and Sam Wilson. The Captain stopped by his little Red's room to check up on her. He found that she was still sleeping soundly in her bed. After all, this was Sunday after all.

He was surprised that even Tony Stark agreed to this cleaning. Steve was talking to the guys and they started teasing him about Natasha and how close they were and how he always care about her more than anyone else.

"It's nothing, guys!" Steve said "She's just a friend. The same way you and Pepper are close"

"No, you and Nat are entirely new meaning of close friend, dude" Clint chimed in

"Dude! You practically stopped sleeping around for a month" Tony exclaimed

Steve turned and yelled, "How do you know?!"

"I'm Tony Stark. I know everything and I also noticed that you didn't brag about your conquests anymore and you and Natasha are like…inseparable."

"I don't know what you are talking about Stark!"

"Why you have to yell at me?"

"I gotta go!"

Steve stomped out. He could feel that his face was flushing. He had to prove the point that he didn't change because of Natasha. He didn't care about Natasha or anything. He was the same. He didn't change. _HE IS NOT FUCKING CHANGE BECAUSE OF A GIRL!_

Steve banged on a door. A moment later, Sharon Carter opened the door for him which Steve quickly pushed her back into her bedroom and started to kiss her. Kissed her like he has something to prove.

Steve pushed her down on bed and got on top of Sharon. He was sucking, biting, ravaging her neck that sure will leave deep purple marks. She let out a low moan as Steve's hands crept under her shirt.

"Steve…" Sharon purred in his ear and held his head closer to her neck.

The Captain pulled her shirt off and was about to undo his clothes when something stopped him.

You are better than this, Steve. A little voice that send him jumped out of Sharon's bed in mere second. A pair of green eyes, beautiful green eyes popped into his mind.

"What's wrong, Steve?"

"No, it's nothing" He replied "I'm sorry"

He knew right then he did really care for Natasha. He just wanted her to see that he was good enough to be her friend. He just wanted to prove himself for her

He cannot do this with anyone anymore.

"Sorry" He said again and put his clothes back on "I don't want to do this with you…like ever again"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot do this with you anymore, Sharon"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? This is not you, Steve" Sharon said "Steve!"

But Steve was running out of Sharon's room and stopped in front of the door that he knew it's the only place he wanted to be and behind that door was the only one person he wants to be with.

"Hey, I just wonder that you want to have brunch with me today, little Red"

She smiled "Of course, let me get dressed quickly".

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	24. Thanksgiving Protocol

**It's my birthday! **

* * *

**24 : THANKS GIVING PROTOCOL****

The football team was now prepared for the two last games before the winter break. Coach Fury made it clear that they had to win these two games to secure their place for the play-offs. Steve learned a new play. It was a risky one but if he can throw with perfect accuracy, it will be a guaranteed touchdown.

The problem was his offensive line. The pocket wasn't containing him for long enough to find his receivers and the Captain almost got sacked every time. Simon was more than eager to tackle Steve to the ground.

"You don't need to use your full force on me, Williams. Save it for the game" Steve said as he was laid flat on the ground.

"What's the fun in that? Beside, you gotta get used to being tackled like this if your linemen don't improve themselves."

Steve frowned, obviously hating it when his friend mocked him. He wanted to retaliate with something but he didn't. He got up from the ground and prepared for the next play.

Finally, the practice was over and Steve could feel his body was sore and ached everywhere. The defensive line did a very good job today. Simon Williams had a very good time tackling him to the ground.

"Dude, you doing anything tonight?" Jack asked

"Nah, just grabbing a dinner and heading back to my room"

"Good, change of plans. You're going with us tonight. Max can get us into the newly open nightclub"

"Fine…" Steve sighed

Steve knew his friends will not let him go if he didn't go with them to night. Steve just realized that he didn't miss his football group at all. The more he spent his time with his new friends, with his little Red, the more he realized that he didn't need his football friends anymore.

They're just leeches that wanted him as a friend because of his fame and his popularity.

But Steve also knew that the only reason he still wanted his football friends around was because the king still needed to maintain his power in his own kingdom.

Steve dressed up and went to the club with his football friends.

* * *

Someone opened the door to Steve/Thor's room again. The intruder crept into Steve's bedroom before jumping on to him to wake him up.

"Wake up, Stevie" Natasha said and pulled the blanket away from him. She bent down near his ear "Come on. Wake up"

Steve groaned painfully but he didn't move or do anything. He just let Natasha sit on his waist. He seemed like he was continuing with his sleeping but then he flung Natasha down onto his bed and pinned her down.

"I'm having a terrible hangover, Red." He said "Leave me alone or stay there quietly"

He collapsed himself on her body with his head near her neck.

"Come on, Steve. Everyone is having breakfast at Tony's" She said and tried to push him off her "He just bought a brand new waffle machine"

"I don't care" He replied.

"I can't breathe"

He slowly got off her, clearly he could not move any faster than that "I'm sorry. I just need to sleep. My head is about to burst"

Natasha snuggled into his chest "I will make you a very delicious waffle with every topping you like"

Steve allowed himself to smile at her despite a very terrible headache "Okay"

He got up and put on a t-shirt and let Natasha drag him along the hallway. Every single living body in the hallway was looking at them. Everyone looked at them and knew how adorable they were together but they didn't seem to realize it at all.

When they reached Tony/Bruce's room, Steve sunk himself onto the couch and continued with his sleep. Everyone could see that the Captain was tired and hungover. Bruce handed Steve some Advil and a glass of his special mixed fruit juice that would cure the hangover.

"By the way, you guys are invited to a dinner at my house this Thursday to celebrate our first Thanksgiving together as a group"

"You are coming, right?" Nat turned to ask Steve

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have someone special to celebrate with."

"Nah, my mom is on her trip to acquire some arts in Italy"

"I mean, your girlfriend, your one night…."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Nat, and those one night stands aren't important to me" He stated and a voice in his head sounded unexpectedly. _You are_

Natasha smiled at his words but didn't say anything more. Tony told everyone that they should cook the dinner together because he, Bruce and Pepper cannot prepare food for 11 people within such a short time.

They divided the list of ingredients they have to prepare. Steve and Nat will pick up a turkey and ham at supermarket. Thor said he would bring the local alcohol from his motherland to celebrate this special occasion.

Finally Natasha made Steve his breakfast, waffles with all the toppings he likes and she sat down next to him with her own plate in hand. Steve couldn't resist to steal some berries from her. Natasha didn't say anything and leaned against his arm.

Everyone clearly saw how they interact around one another and the fact that Steve Rogers is now gravitating around Natasha Romanoff was the most noticeable thing.

They all felt the same, they are too adorable together but too blind to see how they feel for one another.

Or maybe, it was the best way for them to just slowly develop this relationship.

* * *

Most of the students in Howard Hall left the University on Wednesday afternoon to travel back to their hometowns and celebrate Thanksgiving with their families. For Steve's new gang, they were a bunch of abandoned kids.

Tony's father was always working. Thor's parents needed to travel back and forth to their motherland. Steve's father never spent any holidays with his son since he was born and his mother had to travel to Italy which she already apologized to him because she knew that Steve was really looking forward to spending some time with her.

Clint had nowhere to go. Natasha made it clear that she doesn't want to set foot in Russia ever again. Phil's parents didn't have enough money for their son to travel back to his hometown of San Francisco. Jane's parents were in Indonesia while Darcy just wanted to stay away from her dad. Bruce's parents were working all the time. Pepper's mom had to travel with Tony's dad as his secretary. Hill hated to celebrate any festival but all her friends were here so she was okay with it.

Steve picked Natasha up at her room around 11 AM because they had to travel to multiple places to get the ingredients

"We can just pick it up at a supermarket" Nat said

"No, we can't because there's a farmers market especially for today. We can get our hands on some good ingredients freshly delivered from farms"

"Do I need to know how you became such an expert on grocery shopping?" Nat teased

"I usually go with my mom every chance I have and help her in the kitchen"

"Wow! Steve Rogers has one of the husband qualities"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you are clearly good at housekeeping and stuff" She replied "And I'm also noticing how you can remember everyone's favorite dessert and every tiny detail of everyone"

"Not everyone. I can remember only—" He suddenly stopped and Nat turned to look at him "_Yours_"

Natasha smiled and her cheeks flushed a little because of the truth just being revealed to her. Steve's face flushed bright red and this was the second time he flushed in front of her.

"Well, I'm flattered" She said with a devilish smile before tiptoed to peck a kiss on his cheek making him even redder.

Steve gathered what was left of his natural bad ass self and took her hand before dragging her to one of the many vendors. Steve handpicked everything. Natasha was surprised that before they headed back to his car.

"We still need to go to supermarket to pick up the turkey" He told before headed to his usual place.

Natasha could see that it is a very luxury supermarket and sales only premium products. They took one cart which Natasha jumped in without any hesitation.

"Red, get out of the cart right now" Steve said. He easily forgot how she easily ignores his commands.

"Nah, it's more fun this way"

"You do know that we have to fill the cart with goods"

"I will get out when we have one."

As they were strolling around the supermarket to find the things on their list. Natasha picked up her favorite snacks along the way and she eventually jumped out of the cart.

"Tony wants us to buy some more honey and apples and...Three bottle of bourbon" Steve frowned at the last one on the list. "Why the hell does he need three bottle of bourbon?"

"He maybe trying to give himself alcohol poisoning" Nat replied and led them to the alcohol shelf "I will try to find his favorite bourbon. You pick the wine"

Natasha was skipping along the aisle to find the alcohol while Steve was browsing the wine shelf. He picked four bottles of Pinot Noir and two bottles of Gewurztraminer.

"Steve! Help! I cannot reach the top shelf" She called from the other end of the aisle

Steve quickly walked to her and reached out to grab the bottles of bourbon. He just realized how tiny his little Red was. She was so small compared to him. He was 6 ft 2 while Natasha was 5ft 3. His body could envelop her body within a hug.

"What else do we need?" He asked

"Uhh—Pepper told me that Tony almost set the kitchen on fire and she was counting on the rest of us to help she and Bruce in the kitchen" Natasha read the message "And now we need to buy potatoes and cauliflower"

"Remind me not to let Stark near my kitchen" Steve muttered.

But then he saw someone coming their way. He was panicking and turned to his little Red right away.

"Nat, act like we are kissing" he told "Quick!"

"No"

He sighed and pulled her in his arms, lifting her up on her toes before he placed a kissed very close to her mouth. Luckily his hood was almost fully covering their faces. Natasha felt blood rush to her cheeks and suddenly Steve felt a tap on his shoulder.

Steve pulled back from Nat but still held her in his embrace. Natasha played along because she didn't know what his plan was.

"Steve, why didn't you return my message?" The blonde woman asked

"Hey, Erica" Steve greeted before slowly revealed the redhead in his embrace.

"Who is that?"

"This is Natasha. She's my girlfriend"

"Hell no! I don't believe you. But I thought you were…we were having a connection" Erica said

"What?" Steve asked, frowned "What the hell are talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me before that you had a girlfriend?" The blonde woman raised her voice before turning to Natasha "Your boyfriend and I slept together"

Nat frowned but coolly replied "Am I supposed to slap you or something? Open your eyes, Erica. You meant nothing to my boyfriend" Nat slowly raised up and kissed his cheek "Sorry about that but you should leave my boyfriend alone"

Erica broke down and cried before ran away. Steve sighed in relief.

"Thank you" He said

"What was all of that about?"

"Well, she is obviously one of my many one night stands and she is an intern at my mother's art gallery. She told me she is in love with me after we had sex so yeah, she is super scary so I kinda avoided her the whole time. But thanks to you, my little Red. You scared her away"

"If I have to pretend to be your girlfriend one more time, I better kill myself"

Steve smiled devilishly "Or you want to be my real girlfriend? I know you wan—OUCH!" Steve yelped and rubbed his arms where, Nat pinched him really hard.

Natasha laughed so hard before slipping away from the grip of Steve Rogers who wanted to take some revenge. Steve actually smiled when he saw how happy she was. Steve followed her along the aisle. He managed to trap his little Red between his body and the cart and tickled her waist. Natasha giggled, hugged him and grabbed on to his shirt. She giggled some more when he whispered some jokes in her ear.

After they grabbed everything they wanted, Natasha grabbed his hand and led them to the cashier.

* * *

The elevator to the living area of Stark Tower rang and Natasha and Steve walked out of it with a box of goods in their hands. Pepper greeted them and led them into the kitchen where everyone was already there.

They put the boxes down and Tony frowned when he saw what's in it.

"What is all of this? I told you pick it all at the supermarket" The rich boy said

"It's the same, Stark. And these ingredients I bought are more organic than yours"

"Don't tell me you went to that stupid farmers market"

"It's not stupid" Natasha helped Steve which earned a quizzical look from everyone.

"You took Tasha to a farmers market?" Clint asked

"You took her to one of the places that only couples go?" Darcy chimed in

Steve blushed but he didn't retaliate because the gentle touch of her hand. She lightly squeezed his hand to tell him not to do anything and let their friends tease all they wanted until they decided to stop.

They did stop and get to cooking. This time, Tony was benched because he almost destroyed the kitchen. Bruce and Pepper handled the turkey. Thor, Jane and Darcy prepared the dessert.

Roasted honey glazed ham was Steve and Natasha's duty which the redhead just watched Steve prepare everything. He finally put it in the oven and Natasha was there to yank a brush in his ear.

"Stop it, Red" He scolded but she didn't listen and brushed the brush at his neck "Stop it"

He turned to grab the brush from her who sit on the counter top but Natasha shirked away and giggled happily as she seemed to enjoy him trying to take it from her. Everyone was looking at them. Steve fired the first shot of the food fight with a hand full of flour at her head. Steve laughed but Natasha retaliated with an egg at his forehead.

"Steve! Nat! Stop it!" Pepper yelled but didn't try to get between them.

Tony watched from a far and record video of the whole thing. Finally, Nat tackled Steve to the floor and Bruce came in to stop them.

"You two go up stairs and clean yourselves up! You two are banned from the kitchen"

Tony took them to one of his guest rooms and waited for them to change into bath rich boy took the dirty clothes to the maid for a quick cleaning. Steve and Natasha had to stay in the guestroom until their clothes were clean.

"That was fun! We should totally do it again" Natasha exclaimed

"Yeah, I agree."

And they went on to discuss when they should initiate food fight again. Natasha really wanted the gang to participate but there's a likelihood that only Clint, Darcy and Tony will join them.

They talked about a lot of things for about half an hour when the maid delivered their clothes. Nat walked into the bathroom and Steve was dressing outside. They finally came down and found that everything was set on the table.

They sat down next to one another as the gang took their seats. Tony as the host sat at the seat at the head of the table.

"We should start with a little speech" Tony said "Captain Quarterback and Little Red should do the honor."

"Ladies first" Steve told

Natasha sighed and spoke up, "I want to thank all of you for warmly welcome to this group. I just moved here from Russia and I totally had zero friend but now I have all of you. You guys are, by far, the best friends I ever have."

Steve smiled and it was his turned to say something. The Captain tried to find the right word. He inhaled sharply before said,

"Uh—I would like to say that I am surprised that all of you accepting me to be a part of this group. Especially Tony, Clint, and Bruce whom I treated badly in the past. I want to thank you guys for forgiving me. Thanks to you guys that accept me as your friend considering I never treated you guys with respect before. And the most important of them all, I would like to thank Natasha. You are the one who made me realize it's time to change and it's time to move on from the past that is holding me back"

They all raised their glasses of wine and enjoyed their delicious meal.

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Today is my birthday. Can I get a review from all of my readers? Pretty please.**


	25. I Got You

**Everyone! Thank you so much for your birthday wish. It means a lot *hugs***

* * *

**25 : I GOT YOU****

"Rogers, look out for Williams!" Fury shouted from the side of the football field.

Steve made a signal that he understood. The Captain shouted his play and the ball was sent to his hand. Before Steve could do anything, his offensive line made another mistake and Williams tackled him to the ground with all his force.

"ARGGGG!" A scream of pain made everyone in the stadium stop whatever they were doing.

Simon quickly got off Steve. The Captain clutched his ankle and still groaned in pain. The medical staff rushed to his side and checked up on him.

"Coach! His ankle is sprained."

"Take him to hospital. We need to know how bad it is" Fury said.

Steve was carried out by a gurney and loaded onto the van. His teammates looking at him worryingly because they knew, if Steve's injury was very bad. He might miss out the entire season or worse. He's the center of this team and now his team's morale was damaged.

Fury talked to the doctor as they were waiting for the x-ray results. Steve's ankle was wrapped with a splint to protect his foot. Fury just wanted to be sure that his number one player will heal as soon as possible.

"Doctor, I need to know how long will it take for him to get back in the field again?"

"He will be out for a couple weeks and he has to do a follow up check every week until he is fully heal"

"I will kill Williams. That motherfucker didn't know how important these two games are" Fury muttered "And now I lost my best quarterback for two games"

Steve sat there silently because he felt down. He was unable to go out with his friends or play football for at least two weeks. He had to watch his team play without him for two damn weeks. _How is he gonna survived this?_

Fury and the medical team took him back to his dorm where Thor was waiting for him with Jane. Fury ordered the linebacker to help Steve and take good care of the quarterback. Thor had to make sure that he eats and takes his medicine and doesn't do anything crazy.

Jane ordered pizza from Thor's diner for them to eat. Steve was pouting all the time because of the splint making him really uncomfortable. The Captain ate his dinner and took the medicine before Jane and Thor helped him to his bed.

Steve dozed off a couple minute later.

* * *

"Hey, Nat!" Jane greeted her friend when she saw Natasha walked along the hall

"Hey, Jane. Do you know where Steve is? He was supposed to pick me up this morning"

"He's in his room. Just leave him there. He's not a good mood"

"Why? Something bothering him"

"Yeah, he feels a bit down"

"I will go check up on him" Natasha said and walked away immediately.

The redhead opened the door to Steve's room. She found no one but she could hear someone was snoring. She quietly snuck into his bedroom and found Steve Rogers was sleeping in his bed, snoring and drooling. Natasha also noticed that there was medicine on his end table and his left foot was covered by splint.

She got on his back and whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Sleepy head"

"Go away" He groaned painfully, not opened his eyes "I need a rest"

"Did you eat something yet?"

"Nooo… I just want to go the fuck to sleep"

"Come on! Get up! I will cook something for you to eat so you can take your medicine"

Despite how small she was, she did manage to pull Steve out of his bed but she had to support him as they walked slowly to the living room. Natasha sat him down on the couch before made him some soup from the can stored in his cupboard.

Steve was indeed turning into a giant whining baby. He kept complaining about how he wasn't able to help his team for two games and it was so boring that he had to sit at the sideline watching them play.

"It isn't that bad, Steve. On the bright side, you have more time to prepare for your final exam" She tried to cheer him up but he pouted at her.

"It's a very important game, Red. If we win these two games, we secure our place in the playoff and don't have to wait until the last two games after the winter break!"

She grabbed his hands and held it gently "Hey, they will doing just fine, Steve. Have faith in your teammates"

"Nahhh, Scott Summers cannot replace me! You can see how bad-he sucks!"

"Just give him a chance to prove himself"

"If he didn't win these two games, I will kill him and Williams" Steve vowed

And Steve went on and on about how he feels about this injury and Natasha knew that she had to do her best to distract him from all of this. She could see that he took football very seriously and it's a big part of his life.

"Hey, wanna watch _Weekend at Barney''s_?"

"Who introduced you to this movie?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"I watched it with Tony and Bruce last week."

"Well, that's explain it"

"Explain what?"

"It's Stark's favorite movie of all time. He was like…forcing us to watch it every dude night out!" Steve explained

"Fine, you pick the movie then"

"Actually, I have a very good movie for us to watch today"

"Please tell me it's not one of your rom-com"

"I just rented _Frozen_!"

Natasha laughed so hard and she felt off the couch.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You, of all the movie, you picked Frozen. You, one of the manliest guy I ever know, picked _Frozen_"

"What? Jane say it was a good animation movie" He explained "Fine, laugh all you want, Red."

Natasha just grabbed the Blu-ray box and put it in the player. Steve sighed and laid back on the couch. She sat down in front of the couch and hogged all the popcorn. When the movie began, Steve realized it wasn't in English.

"Red, why did the characters speak in some alien language?"

"It's Russian, dumb head"

"Change it back to English for god's sake"

"Do you know I can sing in at least half of the language they sing '_Let it go_' in?"

"I bet you just watch it from YouTube"

"I hate you, Rogers"

Steve chuckled and directed his attention back to the movie playing. Natasha was so focus on the story even she already watched it for fifteen times. Then it was the part that Elsa sings _Let It Go_, his little red began to sing it too but Steve could identify some foreign languages she uses

Well, she didn't lie when she told him she can sing in different languages

Steve listened to that melodic voice from high heaven. He couldn't get enough of her beautiful or couldn't get enough of his little red being near him like this.

He likes the feeling of having her around. For the first time he does want woman near him in non-sexual way. He just wanted her to be near him, smile at him, and sing for him, talking, hugging and all of that crazy stuff she always drags him with her.

Anything she wants from she can only say the word and he will do it for her.

Natasha turned to Steve again when it was almost finish and she found that Steve already dozed off. She smiled and got on her knee before kissed him on his cheek. He mumbled something, probably talking in his sleep,

"Little…red…."

####################

* * *

Steve took a rest for three days because it was Fury's orders. He still had some troubles when he's moving around or taking shower. Natasha checked up on him every day and during the day when didn't have class.

She could notice that Steve was still a little bit down by his injury but she did a great job in distracting him and cheered him up.

Thor and Jane were hoping that they would find at giant whining quarterback when they came back from the library with six boxes of pizza for their dinner but they found a laughing Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on the couch together, bickering about their next movie.

"I wanna watch _Lion King_!" Steve pouted. "You already get to watch _When in Rome_"

"Can we do _Matrix_ first?"

"Hey, are we interrupting something?" Jane chimed in from the doorway.

"No, you are not" Nat replied "And you can help us decide the next movie because Steve and I clearly cannot settle this down"

"I smell pizza" Steve said and Thor showed him six pizza boxes in his hands. "Niceeee. You're the best, bro."

The guys fist-bumped. Natasha scooted to the left to make some room for Jane and Thor to sit. Steve started to dig in his pizza box when Jane decided that they should watch _Blue Jasmine_. Steve didn't pay attention to the movie anymore because he was munching his pizza.

Half way through the movie, Clint and Jessica showed up.

"Hey, guys. Hope we didn't clash your little party" Clint spoke up while Nat paused the movie.

Steve who silently dozed off again after devouring his whole box of pizza, woke up. Clint introduced Jessica to everyone. Nat moved up to sat with Steve on the couch. The newly couple brought them two bucket of chicken wings and joined them in the movie night.

Steve grabbed some wings before he slowly get back to sleep again after he satisfied his stomach. Jane and Thor cuddled up while Clint and Jessica holding hand all the time.

When Thor flickered the light up after the movie ended, Jane, Thor, Clint and Jessica found Steve and Natasha snuggled on the couch with Natasha's head resting on his chest.

"Should we wake them up?" Thor asked

"Nah, leave them like that" Clint replied.

"I never see Steve allow any girl this close to him before" Jessica noted. "And I heard the rumor that he put an end to his arrangement with that—uh—how should I put this politely?—umm—that slut Sharon Carter"

"Yeah, he stops sleeping around for a long time now." Jane told

"I think it is because of Lady Natasha"

The couple on the couch continued with their deep sleep without knowing that they were a subject to their friends' conversation.

#####################################

* * *

Steve woke up again the next morning to find Natasha sleeping soundly in his arms at the exact same place they fell asleep last night. He smiled at the sight he saw and how she held him tight and whispered something he couldn't catch.

The strange feeling came back again. He didn't know what it was be he likes to have her close to him like this.

Steve still had to sit around in his room for one more day but luckily, his little red had her free time to spend with him. She took a really good care of him and helped him with everything. He began to get used to walk around with crutches.

She made it fun when she helping him with walking around for the first time. They walked along the hallway with everyone was looking at them, admired how adorable they were together. Everyone in Howard Hall noticed that Steve was very attached to this new girl.

Their friends began to order takeout food for their dinner at Steve/Thor's room because the good captain cannot go anywhere until he was fully heal. Most of the time Steve fall asleep on Nat's laps while they were watching the movie.

She always tried to tickle him or put popcorn in his ears. He only growled in warning but to tire to do anything and he found her really cute when she was teasing him.

"Stop it, red" He murmured

"Make me stop, Stevie" She replied playfully and teased him some more.

He snapped his eyes open and looked up at her face which hovering above him. Suddenly he realized how close they were so he looked away from her beautiful face. Natasha noticed it to and pulled away. Steve felt his cheeks were burning but he ignored it and closed his eyes again. Nat changed from teasing him to stroking his hair gently and slowly sent him back to sleep.

* * *

Today was the first game that Steve had to sit and watch his teammates from the sideline. Natasha could feel that he was unhappy about it.

"Stop being so grumpy" She said as she drove his car to the stadium while Steve sat next to her, pouting "It's not that bad"

"It's bad, Red because that douche Summers gonna ruin it"

"You really hate him, do you?"

"Yeah"

"Is there anyone you don't hate?"

"You" He answered without thinking before added "Well, you, Thor, our gang...that's pretty much everyone I don't hate"

"Why do you hate them?"

"Most of all, they want to be my friend because of my popularity, my money and my good looking. Girls want to sleep with me because I'm the quarterback not because I'm the normal guy Steve Rogers. Unlike you guys...why do you want to be my friend anyway?"

"Well, everyone told me that you're the worst person I will ever met but I wanted to know the real you before I can decide that you really are a bad person."

"A very valid reason…Oh god! I'm a very terrible person."

"But you've changed, Steve. That's what makes the difference"

"Thanks, red. It means a lot"

They reached the stadium and slowly walked to their seat where everyone was almost there. Darcy was the one who notice that they're wearing matching jerseys and holding hands.

"If you guys told me that you're dating, I will totally believe it"

Steve frowned and let Natasha did all the talking. He could come up with something to snark back but it's better to let her say thing. Steve sat down and trying to avoid any collision to his injured leg. Natasha turned back to him and began talking.

She was a perfect distraction from whatever making him brooded. The rest of the gang finally came. Tony and Clint sat down at both sides of Darcy who pointed them the couple with matching jerseys in front of them. Tony and Clint smiled mischievously as they presented her with stickers with letter S and N.

Darcy and Clint slowly and gently stuck the stickers on their back. The letter were stuck in front of ROGERS. It's letter S and N in front of ROGERS at the back of them. S ROGERS and N ROGERS.

The three prankster quickly took a picture. Tony was waiting for the perfect moment and snapped the picture when Natasha leaned her head against his shoulder and Steve holding her hand.

The rich boy upload the photo with caption: _'May I present you for the first time…Mr. & Mrs. Rogers'_

The notification sounded. Tony made sure he tagged the couple but they seemed to enjoy each other company more than interesting in their phones right now.

Finally, the game began and they all cheered for Thor. The game wasn't that bad even Marvel didn't have their best player in the field with them today. Scott Summers led the team with one touchdown lead at the half time.

The half time means that it was time for kiss cam. Steve was laughing at many awkward couple until the stadium jumbotron cut to him and Natasha. They were holding hands and Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"NO!" Steve yelled but everyone was cheering. Even their friends seemed to okay with it.

"Come on, Captain. A little smooch with the lovely lady in your arms" The commentator teased

Nat's face was bright red and she hid it at his chest. Steve pouted before pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The crowd seemed to be disappoint because they were expecting a full kiss from the Captain. But this one was the remarkable public display of affection because Steve never showed this kind of affection to anyone before.

Natasha buried her face in his chest because she could sense that everyone was looking at her and half of the stadium was envious of her already.

But Steve held her tightly in his arms to show everyone that the girl in his arms had his full protection.

* * *

After the game, they went the bar to celebrate Thor's victory. Steve had to sit down at the table for the whole party while he watched everyone walking and dancing around. Natasha was talking to Clint and Thor at bar. Tony was chatting with a group of girls while Pepper were dancing with the girls.

Steve sighed and pouting. But then he saw a guy was talking to Natasha, obviously flirting with her. The Captain got up with crutches supported him. Thor and Clint could see Steve was moving too fast than he supposed to.

"Hey! Back off!" Steve said and jerked the guy away from Natasha when Steve saw he touched her.

"Get your hands off me, dude!" The guy replied. Steve could see that the guy wasn't the regular in this bar. His face wasn't familiar at all.

The Captain became territorial and stepped forward between his little red and the stranger.

"Steve, it's nothing" Natasha said and held him back because he was in no condition to fight with anyone.

"You didn't say you have a boyfriend" The guy said

"We only talk for two sentences" Natasha corrected "And one of them was '_Wanna have a quickie in my car_?'"

Her sentence ended with a loud impact of a punch right into the guy's face. Everyone gasped in surprised and Nat had to hold Steve back before he did anything that will injure himself any further.

"You asked my girlfriend to have a quickie with you?!" He bellowed "You are lucky I'm injured. Otherwise, I would kill you myself!"

Grant and Thor had to drag the guy out of the bar before something serious happened. Steve turned back his little red to check that she was okay.

"Your girlfriend?" Clint asked. Eyebrows quirked up

"It tends to send man run away faster" Steve replied "Beside, she's my little red"

"I will just assume that it means she's your girlfriend when you say she's your little red"

That made Steve and Nat unintentionally blush at the same time.

"I didn't mean that, Barton!" Steve tried to recover

"Whatever, dude but you're really protective of her"

"She's my lil—DAMN IT!" Steve yelled at Clint "Let's get outta here, red"

Natasha punched Clint's arm for teasing her. She helped Steve walked out of the bar to his car. She drove them back and put him in bed.

"Don't forget to take your medicine" She reminded and sat down next to him on his bed.

Steve did as she told and slid back under the cover, grabbing her hand. "Sing my something. A lullaby or anything"

"What do you want to listen? Any song in particular?"

"Nah, anything. Your voice can make every song ten times better"

Natasha was thinking about the song that will send her giant baby to sleep. Her hand gently stroked his golden locks as he closed his eyes, waiting for her to sing. She just thought of the perfect song and began to sing

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Nat could feel that Steve was relaxing under her touch and the sound of her voice.

_"Just close your eyes The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound"_

She continued with the song until it ended. Steve was about to drifted off and barely conscious anymore.

"Hey, Steve…" She gently spoke up

"Huhh?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Falling" He replied, started to doze off and didn't open his eyes. "Falling…without someone… catching me"

His eyes shut completely and drifted off to his peaceful slumber. The medicine did it work. Natasha placed a kiss on his forehead

"I got you, Steve" She whispered. "Goodnight, Captain"

####

* * *

Two weeks went by in no time. Steve didn't pay any attention to his injury or easily got bored sitting around doing nothing because he got his little red to take care of him.

Natasha put it her priority to take care of him and help him get better as soon as possible. She even accompanied him to the hospital for the final check up. The doctor said that his ankle was fully healed.

Steve was practically bouncing up and down on their way to the parking lot. He walked Nat back to her room and said he was grateful that she took a very good care of him for the pass two weeks and thanks her before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Natasha bid him a goodbye and disappeared behind her door. Steve walked back to his room and found Thor and Jane watching TV with pizza boxes on coffee table.

"How are you doing, Steve?" Jane asked "I guess your ankle is alright"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks to Nat for taking a very good care of me"

"Awwww, she nursed you back to health" Jane teased "That's cute"

"Yeah, if she hadn't been there for me I may have died of boredom"

"Steve, I know you're not interesting in having a girlfriend but I have a feeling that you already met your match"

"What do you mean? Who's my match?"

"Natasha! You and Natasha are practically a couple. A very clingy one at that!"

"Lady Jane speaks the truth, my friend" Thor agreed "And I am beyond elated if Lady Natasha is your girlfriend. She is way better than that hussy Sharon"

"Why is everyone seem to hate her?"

"Because she's not a good woman, Steve. Only you were so blind—oh, actually, I totally understand because all you want from her was sex" Jane said.

"Yeah, I'm done with all of that shenanigan"

"Glad to hear, my friend" Thor chimed in

"Just think about it, Steve. A girl like Natasha isn't easy to find"

"I know. I'm lucky to have her"

###############

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, RushmanNatalie**

**- Please kindly leave a review!**


	26. Winter Break

**Edited version : Sunday, June 8 2014**

* * *

**26 : WINTER BREAK**

The final examination week was very close and the gang spent more time in their room, prepared for their exam than spending at the bar. Clint had been tutored by everyone in the group and Nat made sure that her best friend never skipped the session.

Steve still had one more football game left after the exam so he had to shuffle his time carefully. Lucky for him, he had someone who takes a really good care of him.

"You look tired" She noted when he emerged from his bedroom

"Because I'm tired" Steve replied

"I got us breakfast. I can drive your car if you want to"

"Thank you so much, little red" He said and offered her a smile.

Natasha made him think of his mom who always taking care of him. Both women had a very similar characteristic. They both strong, intelligent, kind-heart, and beautiful.

Final exam had passed. Clint and Thor said that they can do the test so their friends all sighed in relief to hear that. Steve got back on the field for the first time after his injury and led the team to victory again. Tony closed the bar to celebrate the victory and the end of the semester.

The gang discussed how they will spend their winter break for two weeks. Tony will spend his time with his dad at Stark Tower with Bruce's family. Thor will be at his motherland with Jane and Darcy.

"What about you, red? Where you gonna stay?" Steve asked when he was alone with Natasha at the bar.

"I don't know. Maybe stay here with Clint and Phil. He has no way to go too" She replied and took her drink from Skye "Are you spending your holiday with your family?"

"Yeah, mom said dad will be home for this Christmas. It's the first time in many years"

"You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my dad was never spend any holiday with his family since I can remember" He replied bitterly. "I have all the reason to be excited if he said he will be there and celebrate Christmas with me"

Natasha hugged him. She didn't want him to be sad because now he looked like a lost puppy dog. He returned a hug and did feel better in her embrace. Steve allowed himself to relax in her arms. There's no need to put his guard on with her

* * *

Steve and most of the gang packed up their thing and ready to head out. Nat, Clint and Phil were there to bid their friends a goodbye. Steve was lingering and clinging near Natasha than with the others who he just shortly says goodbye to them.

He didn't like the feeling of not having her near him for two weeks. Judging by how tight she held him, she must have felt the same. But she knew how important this holiday is to him so she will not ask him to stay with her.

"See you in two weeks, little red" He said and pressed a kiss on her forehead "Take care of yourself"

He was about to let her go when, "Stevie, don't go" She gave in and murmured that with muffled voice at his chest.

"Damn it, red. You make it ten times harder to leave" He whispered

"I don't want you to go"

"I will be back in two weeks"

"Too long"

"You two lovebirds do know that I'm still here, right?" Clint chimed in from behind them.

Natasha let go of him and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. Steve was staring at her lips, she could read him like a book that he was gauging whether to kiss or not.

"I gotta go" He finally said

"Safe drive, Steve" She replied "And call me when you reach your home, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Steve kissed her hand before got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Steve was really excited to spend the holiday with his whole family. This was the first year that his dad came home to celebrate Christmas with him and his mother. He was sure that his mom would be happy and prepared everything for them when he arrived at his Hampton's home.

Well, it was weird for everyone that he chooses to spend his Christmas in the Hamptons because it was winter. The Hamptons was his home. The place where he grew up and the most important reason of them all, it was where his mother resided.

He brought his mom a bottle of her favorite burgundy wine to celebrate this holiday.

His Hamptons house was a stone mansion on a very large property which including big garden, tennis court, indoor and outdoor swimming pool. There's also a small pathway led to the beach at the back of the house. This place owned by his mother's side of the family for almost hundred years. As a property developer, Sarah improved her house into the 21st century too.

"Mom! I'm home" He announced as he stepped into the house. He could hear his mom rushed to greet him

"Steve, I miss you so much, my son" She said and hugged him

"I miss you too, mom" He replied "And I brought you your favorite wine"

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Where is dad?"  
"Steve…"  
Steve frowned because he knew the answer to it "He's not coming, isn't he? Yeah, I understand. His position in DC is more important than his own family"

"Steve, he has a very important matter to attend" Sarah explained

"Must be really catastrophic event"

"He had tried, Steve"

"Yeah, mom. He gave up on us a long time ago and yet I have hope that he might care enough to join us at least for Christmas"

"Don't worry, Steve. You still have me, my dear boy. Just like every year"

Steve allowed himself to smile to the only woman he loves "I love you, mom"

"I love you too"

* * *

Steve woke up to the emptiness of his house. His home was too large for just two people anyway. At least last night he was having a very good dream. He dreamed about his little red and saw her smile at him.

Steve found himself missing Natasha most of all. He missed his friend too but he missed his little red.

His mom was preparing breakfast for them when Steve came down from his bedroom.

"Morning, Steve"

"Morning, mom" Steve replied and kissed Sarah on her cheek "Mom, Can I invite my friend here?"

"Of course. The more the merrier."

Steve waited until he finished with his breakfast to call his friends. The point of all this was he needed his little red here but to cover up any suspicion, he needed to invite everyone else too.

"Hey, Stark. Wanna come to the Hamptons?" Steve asked

"What? This time of the year? Why in the world that you spend your time in Hamptons during winter?"

"My mom resides here and we are celebrating Christmas alone—"

"Dad promises to come but didn't?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Indeed." Tony sighed "Actually, I'm here with Bruce. We will go join you, just send me the address"

"You can bring Pepper and Hill"

"They are with their family."

"Just you and Bruce then"

"Damn right, see ya there"

They hung up and Steve sent Tony his home address before calling Thor next.

"Hey! Thor"

"Hi, friend Steven"

"Wanna come to Hamptons? You can bring Jane and Darcy with you"

"I cannot, my friend. We are heading to the airport right now"

"See you after the winter break then."

Steve was now working on how he would ask Natasha to join him here but decided to just call her and told everything.

"Hey! Natasha. I just wonder if you want to come to Hamptons and celebrate Christmas with me and my mom"

"Of course, Steve. The campus is so dead and Clint is currently in dormant mode. I will try to get him out of his bed." She replied excitedly that Steve could hear her smile.

"Great, I will pick you up"

"You will drive all the way from Hamptons just to get me? Aww, Stevie, you must really miss me"

"Yeah, I miss you so much, Nat." He admitted

"I miss you too."

"See you in two hours then" He said "Oh, and bring Phil along with you too"

"I will. See you soon, Steve"

* * *

Steve drove all the way from the Hamptons to pick up Natasha, Clint and Phil. Everyone was waiting for him with their belonging. After the boy packed everything in the trunk, they hit the road. Nat was sitting in the passenger seat and messing with audio system of Steve's car.

The boys let her pick a song all the way to The Hamptons. Nat sang it happily all the time. Sometime, she got Steve to hum along with her. Clint and Phil joined in when _I'm Gonna Be_ came up.

"I hate this song" Steve exclaimed over the voices of his friends.

"What?! It's the road trip song of Ted and Marshall! How could you hate it?" Natasha asked

"_But I would walk 500 miles! And I would walk 500 more!_" Clint and Phil sang in unison

"_Just to be that man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door_" Natasha continued and sang it in Steve's ear.

"I hate you guys" Steve muttered.

Lucky for the Captain, the ride was over within two hours. In that two hours, Natasha played that song for 7 times and Clint and Phil sang along to just mess with Steve. The four of them found that Bruce and Tony were already here.

"Steve! Your friends are here." Sarah said as they walked into the house "And you never told me that you're a close friend with Tony Stark"

Steve frowned "He's not my close friend, mom"

"What? He told me about everything you do together"

"What did he tell you?" Steve narrowed his eyes and then Tony popped up behind his mom with Bruce "STARK! What did you tell my mom?"

"Nothing bad, dude. Just a good stuff" Tony told "Oh! Mrs. Rogers, this is your son's girlfriend I told you about." Tony pulled Natasha in front of Sarah

"Oh, you must be Natasha. You're his little red"

Natasha and Steve blushed at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend, mom. Nat, this is Sarah Rogers, my mom. Mom, this is Natasha Romanoff, my friend" Steve introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Natasha" Sarah said and reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rogers" Natasha shook hand with Steve's mother.

Steve introduced Phil and Clint next before showing them to their room. His house had a plenty of room that everyone can have their own room. Steve put Nat into the room next to him with Clint and Phil across them.

"Steve, is it a bit cold in your house?" Nat asked as Steve put her luggage in her room. "I'm freezing here"

"Yeah, I just feel it. I will go check the heater for you"

Steve walked downstairs and found his mom was in the living room.

"Mom, why is the heater doesn't work?"

"Oh, it's broken this morning"

"Why don't you tell me? I can get someone to fix. Beside, my little red is freezin…." Steve stopped when he saw the mischievous grin on his mother's face.

"I've already called the repairman but they all went out for a holiday" Sarah told "Don't worry! The fireplaces are working just fine"

"I will go get some wood for her then"

* * *

When everyone was all settling in, Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Sarah went out for the grocery shopping to stockpile everything for two weeks since there was more people joining the Rogers. Steve took them to the nearest supermarket. Tony was accompanying Sarah and be a gentleman and helping her with the cart.

Natasha and Steve went out on their own with another shopping cart.

"I like doing grocery shopping with you" She said "I can see a very housewife side of you"

"Stop teasing me with my grocery shopping skill" Steve pouted "It may be the only good thing I'm good at. What about you, little red? Do you have any housewife skill set?"  
"If you count making Russian food and dessert, I guess I have one"

"Lucky that nobody is your boyfriend if they have to live with Russian food for the rest of his life"

Natasha chuckled and lightly punched him. "Yeah, Rogers, you are off the hook for the rest of your life too"

He turned to her and held her in his arms "I would like to test your culinary skill first before I decide to be on that hook forever, sweetheart" He teased

"Oh, you're on, Rogers"

"How about tomorrow?"

"If your mom okay with it"

"Okay with what, dear?"

The two of them released their embrace from one another immediately. They saw Tony and Sarah staring at them with a wide grin on their faces.

"Uh—uh" They both stammered

"I have a really hard time believe that you two are not boyfriend/girlfriend" Sarah noted

"Yeah, Mrs. Rogers. They always did that little public display of affection every time they are alone together"

Steve pouted "Mom, it's like you have found your long lost son"

"What?! Tony has a very valid point. I know my son too well that you have rarely show your affection to anyone in the public like this"

And now his mom teaming up with Stark, Steve thought. He just made a biggest mistake in his life yet, inviting a bunch of- the point is he should just invite only his little red so he could spend some time alone with her without no one (Stark) teasing them all the time.

"We still have something to pick up" Steve said "Little red will cook us Russian dinner tomorrow"

"Really?" Tony quirked his eyebrows "Romanoff can cook?"

"I like her, Steve" Sarah smiled

Steve sighed and grabbed his little red's hand before walking away from his mom and Tony. Natasha picked up all the ingredients she needs and met up with his mom at the cashier. The cashier girl greeted the Rogers.

"Hope your mother doing all right, Janet." Sarah said to the girl

"Your mom knows everyone?" Natasha whispered

"It's a small town, red" Steve replied "Everyone knew everyone, especially my mom. Everyone knew my mom since she is a major real estate developer in the Hamptons"

"I thought your family was from the military"

"Well, my dad's side of the family is from military. My mother's side of the family is a big, influential family of the Hamptons. She owns my business including many art galleries in many major city and property development. She resides and runs her business here"

"She's officially my hero right now"

"Yeah, mine too." He said and smiled sadly at her "My father just donated his sperm. My mom is the one who raised me"

Natasha could hear the bitterness in his voice and she hugged him tightly. He tensed up but quickly relaxed and hugged her back. He didn't know why but he did feel better in her arms.

"Thanks, little red"

"You're welcome, Stevie"

* * *

Steve woke up because of the cold. The fire from the fireplace was gone. He dressed up and when downstairs to find everyone but his little red in the living area. His mother was preparing breakfast with helps from Phil and Bruce. While Tony and Clint were set up the plates.

"Morning, guys" Steve greeted "Where's Natasha?"

"Didn't see her at all" Clint said

"Maybe she sleeps in?" Bruce suggested

"I will go find her"

When Steve was gone, everyone was looking at one another and knew what each other thinks. They all noticed how Steve lately behave and how close he was with Natasha.

Steve searched every corner of his house until he found her at the indoor swimming pool.

"Red! What the hell are you doing? You will freeze to death!" He yelled and grabbed a towel.

"Tony and Bruce already fixed the heating system this morning" She told "And I'm Russian. The cold had no effect on me"

"Get out of that pool"

"It's perfectly fine, Steve"

He frowned but poked his finger into the water to check for the temperature. He saw her mischievous smile but it's too late for him to do anything when she pulled him into the water with her.

Steve got back up to the surface and found that she was laughing so hard. He brushed his hair away from his face.

"Glad you can laugh" He said "But why you have to do it when I'm fully clothed with D&G?"

"I'm having fun watching you struggled, Rogers"

Steve peeled off his wet sweater and shirt. He looked at Nat and she knew he was planning a revenge.

"No! Don't come near me, Rogers"

But Steve quickly grabbed her by her waist and held her tightly. He could see fear flashed in her eyes for a couple seconds. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his intense blue ones. Their faces were inches away from one another and she could see a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"Are you afraid of me, little red?"

"No, I'm not" She replied

"I know you are afraid that I might do anything to you but I'm not. You might heard of my reputation in a very bad way…"

"I know but I also know that you will not do anything like that with me"

"Are you sure? Because I can, right here and right now"

Nat knew he needed to prove something, more of a proving himself. That he had a perfect self-control when he was this close to her. When she was so vulnerable that he could easily take advantage of her.

"How could you trust someone like me? I've done all kinds of bad thing to everyone but you still trust me" He asked while he ran his thumb along her collarbone.

She kissed his cheek "You're a good man by nature, Steve. You just pretend to be that douche bag self of yours"

He smiled a little. Natasha could see some relief in his face "What's all of this about?"

He rested his head on her shoulder "I don't know… I just… need to know something"

She could feel that his body begins to relax completely as she gently stroking his shoulder line and patted his back.

* * *

Steve's mom took them on a shopping spree on the Christmas Eve. They still lack of a Christmas tree and decoration and they had a very limited time to do all of that before Christmas. Everyone was helping the Rogers selecting the perfect white spruce which Sarah had the man delivered to her house.

They headed to Main Street of East Hampton. Steve's mother took the liberty to buy everyone a new set of clothes to wear tomorrow. Steve and Nat were in their own world again. She picked a red cashmere crew-neck sweater for him.

"This one looks good on you" She said

"It should be" He replied "Because it will cost me 1,150 dollars"

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him "What in the world can cost this much?"

"It's Hermes"

"Your mom takes us to Hermes and buy us new clothes?"

"It's Christmas. Everyone needs to look their best but feel free to buy your choice of clothes at Walmart, sweetheart"

He turned back to the rack of sweaters and picked a matching red sweater for her.

"Are you guys done?" Sarah asked

"Yeah" Steve replied

Natasha watched as Sarah waiting at the cashier and not even looking at the total price when she handed the store clerk her Black Card. Every single shop that they brought something will deliver the purchased goods at the house for them by this evening.

Natasha and Steve were waiting for everyone outside of the Gucci store. The snow slowly falling around them as they were standing under a tree together. Steve was telling her about his childhood experience when he noticed that Natasha didn't pay attention at him anymore.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"We're standing under the mistletoe" She said

Steve looked up before said out loud "Who in the world hanging the mistletoe in a practice open area where everyone must stand here?" Steve asked loudly which earned a chuckle from Natasha

Steve turned back to her and could see she was smiling and he smiled too.

"May I kiss you, ma'am?" He asked

Natasha nodded and gave him an approval smile. Steve slowly bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. He was aiming for just a peck on her lips but when their lips met, he could feel all the sweet sensation ran through his body. He couldn't pull back because he didn't want too so he went for a full passionate kiss like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Natasha didn't recoil but woven her arms around his neck and leaned into his body.

Clint was just stepping out of the store when he saw the couple kissing so he whipped up his phone and recording the kiss.

"Get out of the way, dude" Tony hissed when he opened the store door.

Clint just stepped aside and Tony saw Steve and Natasha kissing. The rich boy frowned. Bruce and Phil followed Tony out of the store and shocked at the sight they saw.

"Could you two please stop sucking each other face?" Tony asked annoyingly

The couple broke off their steamy kiss before their faces were bright red.

"It's the mistletoe, guys" Steve spoke up

"Yeah right" Clint replied with a sly smile.

"Urghh, and now I have to endure with you guys tonguing on another from now on?" Tony sighed

"Just think about this, guys. We have their first kiss video to show at their wedding" Bruce said

"You're a real genius, Brucie. You two are very lucky, you know? Everyone always wants their first kiss video or photo."

Steve was about to snarl something at Stark but his little red stopped him by grabbing his hand. Steve smiled at her again when a thought ran through his mind.

He just shared a kiss with his little red for the first time.

* * *

Steve was disappeared from the group for a short time and he came back to meet them at the Christmas decoration shop. Natasha was a little worried when he found out that he was disappeared.

"Hey, where have you been?" Natasha asked and patted his head gently to get the snow out of his head.

Steve stiffened up a bit when she touches him but soon relax under her touch. The tingling sensation in a very good way was increasing after they shared that kiss. It was like her touch could spark the fire or releasing an electric shock.

But it did feel good.

"Just picking up something for tomorrow"

"Your mom just told us that she reserved the best restaurant in town"

"Ahh—it's actually a very old bar which serves the best food that any five star restaurant cannot compare with. Actually they are close in this time of the year"

"I guess they are open especially for the Rogers"

"You're correct, ma'am" He smiled.

Everyone was finished with their shopping and headed to the bar. Tony and Clint were entertaining Steve's mother at the front of the group. Bruce was talking with Phil. Steve and Natasha were walking hand in hand at the back of the group while he was telling her some trivia about his family.

They were more attached than they already were. That little kiss under the mistletoe had woken up something in them. Something that they didn't know that they have for each other for a very long time ago.

For Steve, he only knew that he wants to be close to her as much as possible.

For Natasha, she loved the feeling to have him all to herself. The way he put all of his attention on her and being this gentle self with her all the time.

"My family descended from Irish. We still speak the language sometime"

"How many languages you can speak?"

"Gaelic, French, Italian, Spanish—that's all"

Natasha was so amazed by many interesting facts about Steve Rogers. She didn't want to interrupt anything when he opened up to her like this. She just fed him with questions and surprised enough, he told her everything.

"What do you want from Santa?" She asked

Steve stopped and thought of something. He smiled and leaned closer to her ear "_All I want for Christmas is you_"

* * *

**AN:**

**- Special thanks to my dearest friends, sleeplessinbudapest & internetangie!**

**- I use grammar checker so if there is any mistake, I'm sorry.**

**- All wishes are granted (Well, they kissed, they sort of get together and stuff) so please kindly leave a review for me :) pretty please**


End file.
